Falling
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella struggles after Edward leaves thinking things couldn't get any worse but she's wrong they can, much worse. Can she find herself again and more importantly move forward, just how strong is she when the chips are down? And what about those she leaves behind? Jasper/Bella as always!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Charlie

Things were different now between Bella and Jake, and Bella and myself. She had been devastated when she found out the Cullens had left in the night and once she realized they weren't coming back she became quieter and more solitary until I worried for her health, mental and physical. She moved robotically from home to school, touched by nothing and connecting with no one. Her school friends tried very hard to bring her out of her self-exile but even Angela gave up in the end, it was as if there were a glass wall between her and the rest of the world. At Christmas I invited Renee and Phil to visit, Bella refused to leave Forks to visit them but I thought having a family Christmas might help. As it was there was almost no festive cheer at all, she put up the tree and decorated the room without a word or a smile. Jake, who was the only person even remotely close to her now came along and tried to put a smile on her face but she just watched his antics in passive silence. Renee was heartbroken when she saw what Bella had become and tried to get her to go back to Florida when she and Phil left. Although I would miss her I agreed it might be for the best but Bella just dug her heels in,

"I have school to think about. My friends are here now"

"What friends Bella? You haven't been out with anyone or had anyone round the whole time we've been here. Jake is the only person you've even spoken to."

"I'm not going, my home is in Forks with Dad now"

"Are you sure Bella? I hate to see you go but maybe you'd feel better if you got away from here"

"Are you asking me or telling me dad?"

"Asking honey, I gave up telling a long time ago"

"Then I'm staying, and now I'm very tired, I think I'll go to bed"

She kissed us all dutifully and went out, we heard her climb the stairs like she was an old woman then close the bathroom door.

Renee

I was shocked at what my daughter had become,

"I always said this place would destroy me and now it has"

"Renee we're talking about Bella not you."

"It's the same thing. My daughter has become like the living dead. She doesn't talk, she doesn't see any one, she hardly eats. Charlie we have to do something. Did you ever find out where the Cullens went? Edward seemed so fond of her"

"Yeah, fond enough to drop her from a great height. I have no idea where the Cullens went and to be perfectly frank I don't care. I'm just glad they are out of Bella's life."

"You never liked him did you? I think your attitude scared him away."

"Oh really? You think I scared the whole family away? I didn't know I was that good at intimidation Renee."

"You know what I mean"

Phil stopped us getting into yet another argument,

"I think we should be focusing on Bella. She's very unhappy and if she doesn't start eating properly she's gonna fall sick. I suggest we leave it another month and if she hasn't improved we take her home with us Charlie. The sunshine and sea air might help and she'll have someone to look after her."

"I look after my daughter Phil and I resent the implication that I don't."

"It wasn't meant like that Charlie. I just think having female company might help, a mothers perspective on things. After all girls break up with their boyfriends all the time."

Charlie

The idea of Renee being a mother figure to Bella was laughable really, it had always been the other way round. My little girl had always been the adult, level-headed and sensible while Renee could hardly organise her day let alone care for a child.

"I think we have to respect her wishes. If Bella doesn't want to leave Forks I wont insist and I wont let you either. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Really Charlie? Well I have custody of her and I'll use it if I have to."

She'd never threatened me with that weapon before and it set me thinking, would a court decide in her favour or take Bella's wishes into account? She was old enough to say what she wanted, make an informed choice but with her fragile mental health I could see it would be a close run thing

"Renee lets not use threats. Charlie wants what's best for Bella too."

She looked at me hard faced then sat back in her chair,

"One month Charlie and she comes with me. No arguments."

Bella

They thought I'd gone to shower and were free to talk but I knew as soon as I was out of earshot they would discuss me so I sat at the top of the stairs listening to the argument. I wouldn't leave Forks but Renee's threat was real so I had to make an effort to look as if I were feeling better, getting over Edward. I could do it, I could act the part, and then I could stay in Forks where I knew the Cullens had been real. In sunny Florida they might seem like a dream and fade as easily and I didn't want that. It hurt to remember but that was better than forgetting them completely. I knew they weren't coming back, I wasn't stupid but there was always that tiny nugget of hope that I couldn't crush. While the house still remained, even empty, they just might come back one day. The furniture, some clothes, books, and odd CDs were still there. I knew, I'd been inside the house just once since that night, the night after Edward told me he was leaving. I couldn't believe it until I saw most of their things were gone, the garage empty except for the silver Volvo which had been discarded like me, unwanted now. I showered and climbed into bed, making sure the bedroom window was open, I couldn't bear to close it even when it snowed, just in case. It was that pathetic, I just couldn't say a final farewell to the Cullen family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Charlie

I had no idea what caused it but Bella seemed to pick up after Renee and Phil left so maybe seeing them and having a family Christmas did help. She was still very quiet but Angela came over once a week to do homework with her and once a week she went to the pictures with the gang although she never had much to say about the movie she'd seen. The biggest change though was her relationship with Jake. He finally connected and she started spending a lot of time on the Res with him, in the garage according to Billy. I didn't care where they were, he was working some magic on Bella. I got a little suspicious when she started coming home with bruises and grazes but then if they would go looking for birds and hiking I guess it was to be expected. I hadn't realized either of them were into bird watching and Bella had never shown any aptitude for hiking or climbing, trees or anything else, but she was coming back so I just let them get on with it. Then things took a turn for the worst.

"Chief Swan?"

"Yes speaking."

"Its Danny from the Hardware store."

"Oh Hi Danny what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm not sure if I should tell you, besides you might already know but it's about Bella and her friend from the Reservation."

"Jacob Black? What's wrong?"

"I was driving back from Port Angeles along the back roads and I saw the two of them on a dirt track"

I waited, was he going to tell me they were making out in broad daylight?

"Chief did you know Bella was riding a motorbike?"

"Bella? My Bella was on the back of Jacobs motorbike? I didn't know he had one."

"No Chief, she was riding one and he was on the other."

"She was riding a motorbike solo?"

"Yeah, I guess from your tone of voice you didn't know."

"Thanks for telling me Danny."

So that's how Bella got all her bruises and grazes, she was lucky not to have killed herself and she knew how I felt about motorbikes!

Jake

When she was messing around with the motorbikes Bella seemed to come alive although the number of times she fell of I thought might have put her off.

"You know if your dad finds out we're toast."

She nodded,

"How is he going to find out if we don't tell him and we stay away from the main roads?"

"All the same, what will you tell him if we do get caught?"

She just shrugged as if she was past caring and maybe she was, she was certainly different from the girl who moved to Forks over a year ago now.

When we got back to the Res, I wheeled the bikes into the garage while Bella kept watch and then we went back to the cabin to find Billy and Charlie sitting in the kitchen waiting for us and they didn't look happy, we were busted!

"Where have you been?"

"In the garage then for a walk"

"Would you like to try again Jacob?"

Yes, we were definitely busted.

"Its my fault dad, I persuaded Jake to teach me to ride."

"Really? Where did the bikes come from?"

"I saw them for sale at the side of the road and bought them. They were wrecks really and Jake rebuilt them. That's what we were doing at weekends."

"Do you have any excuse for disobeying me?"

"No, not really. I just wanted a rush and the bikes gave me that"

"Plus a few trips to the emergency room. You know you could have been killed Bella"

"But I wasn't, it was only a few cuts and bruises. We never went on the highway."

"And you think that makes it OK?"

"No I guess not but please don't take it out on Jake. He didn't want to get involved but he knew I'd be safer with him than alone"

"You said the bikes were wrecks. Did they start when you got them?"

"No but..."

"Could you have fixed them up alone?"

"No but..."

"Jake I don't want to see you at the house again. I'm really disappointed with you. You knew my attitude to motorbikes yet you rebuilt them so Bella could learn to ride and possibly break her neck"

Billy backed the Chief up and I could only keep apologising to Bella as her father marched her to the cruiser.

"Bella won't be coming back and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know if she tries Billy"

"I will Charlie. Jake inside now, you and I have some talking to do."

Charlie

Bella was silent during the ride home, she didn't try to justify her actions any longer just listened as I told her yet again why I hated motorbikes so much. When we got back she went straight up to her room shutting the door and a few minutes later I heard loud music. I wasn't sure this new rebellious Bella was any better than the solitary one but I had made my stand, Billy was arranging for the motorbikes to be taken to auction and all I could do now was hope that Renee never found out or I would be in as much trouble with her as Bella was with me. The music was switched off an hour later and she came down stairs to cook dinner, still in silence. Well two could play that game and the meal and evening passed off in silence.

"I want you straight home after school. I'll be here so don't let me down"

She left with a nod and I heard the truck start up outside and drive off. That night she came in straight from school and went upstairs to do her homework without a word, coming down again an hour later to cook dinner. This time I tried to talk to her,

"Bella do you understand why I was so angry?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I was wrong?"

"No, but I think you were wrong to sell the bikes. One belonged to Jake, he did all the work on them."

"Well Jake will understand its a punishment for his deceit."

"So what's mine? A permanent grounding?"

"For now yes. I want you here after school in the week and after work at weekends. Angela is welcome if she wants to come over..."

"But Jake's not?"

"No."

"He was helping me. It isn't fair to punish him."

"Fairness doesn't come into it Bella. You both disobeyed me knowingly."

She didn't say any more until after we cleared up,

"Can I ring Jake?"

"Yes you can but you're not going to the Res and he's not welcome here. I don't want you meeting up in Forks either."

"I get the message dad, no Jake"

She snatched up the receiver and rang the Blacks cabin but Jake wasn't there. She listened to Billy for a few minutes then put the phone down.

"Jake's gone to Billy's friends in Portland for a couple of weeks. Happy now?"

"Hey, mind your tone of voice young lady. Don't you have homework to do?"

She rolled her eyes and ran upstairs noisily shutting her door louder than strictly necessary but I thought I'd ridden her hard enough for now, so I let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I was sick of living here with Charlie but my options were severely limited, it was here or Jacksonville and there was no way I was moving back with Renee and Phil and I couldn't afford to support myself and finish school. Now I didn't even have Jake to make things more bearable, he was the only thing that kept me sane. What I really wanted was to find Edward or die trying but that probably wasn't an option either, with their money they could be anywhere in the world now and he probably had another distraction. When I rode my bike I felt alive, the adrenaline rush helping me visualize Edward although I would never tell Jake that or he'd stop it immediately. Being on the Res itself helped too because I had found out my best friend was actually a wolf, pretty neat or at least exciting. Being with Jake gave me a certain edge, being in danger from the unpredictable mood swings he sometimes displayed if he was frustrated. It was a little like the feeling of being with the Cullens although I thought they were probably more controlled. I'd never felt in any real danger, not even from Jasper, I forgave him his attack because I understood the reason for it. I'd tried explaining that to Edward but he had tunnel vision, that was the one thing that annoyed me about him. It was Edwards way or no way, he thought he was the only one who saw things clearly, presumably because he could read minds but he didn't always see that there was more than one side to everything, 3D? He was hardly 2D.

Once in my room I put my music on, just a little louder than Charlie liked but hey, I would make him pay for my jail time anyway I could. I finished my homework, it was embarrassing being so up to date but there was little else to do here. Renee had sent an e-mail rambling on about the holiday Phil and she were taking in Brazil next month.

"You could come honey, get some sun. Would you like me to ask Charlie?"

A curt no would probably cause more grief than I needed so I made an excuse about work and exams and sent it off then carried on with my own research project. I was trying to trace any of the Cullens back to their human days, Rose I couldn't because I had no idea of her human surname, nor Emmett's but Carlisle was presumably Cullen when he was human so I tried that. I had stolen Charlie's password for some sites that the public didn't have access to but had no luck there so I spent a few dollars and joined one of those ancestry sites where you got access to lots of old and even ancient records and I'd followed the Cullen line back almost far enough. If I were right then the guy I was researching now was Carlisle's uncle, a well connected gentleman at court. I was trying to find his brother who would have been Carlisle's father but the records were so vague and incomplete I didn't really expect much luck, especially as his father had been a lowly clergyman but it was something to do. Then I heard a tap on the window and my heart missed a beat, was it Edward back after all this time? I ran to the drapes pulling them open eagerly, only to see Jake sitting on my sill,

"I thought you were in Portland?"

"So does Billy. Are you OK?"

"No."

"Do you want to go out?"

"I'm grounded remember?"

"So we'll wait till Charlies asleep. Come on, the guys are going cliff diving, its great to watch."

I'd heard them talk about this diving and it sounded really dangerous so I was curious.

"OK, come in and wait."

He climbed over the sill and into my room giving me a hug which just for once I returned, he deserved it after all the shit he'd got in for me.

Jake

I looked at Bella's computer screen and grimaced,

"You still looking for the Cullens? Why Bella? They left you, just disappeared, why would you want to find them now?"

Bella shut the lid of her computer and turned away,

"I'm not looking for them."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just trying to trace where they came from and don't start Jake. You know that subject is taboo. Anyway, sorry about the bikes."

"It doesn't matter, the money went to a good cause."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's a charity which helps sick tribe members and Charlie and Billy donated the money to that, your money I guess."

"It was your time that meant they were saleable Jake. So cliff diving? It sounds exciting."

"Yeah but if I think its too dangerous you don't dive OK?"

"If it's safe for you and the others..."

"Bella we're not so fragile as you, wolf genes remember."

"Yeah I remember"

Bella

I remembered the day I saw Jake phase accidentally in front of me. He got really angry with Paul who'd been riding him for weeks over everything and Jake just lost it. I stood open-mouthed as the two guys, now wolves rolled over and over in the grass at the back of the garage spitting and snarling at each other until Sam ran up and called a halt. That day they told me all about the Quileute guardians and I understood why Jake was so anti Cullen. To him they were the enemy and Edward especially as he was involved with me,

"See Bella, I told you the Cullens were bad news."

"I know what they are Jake and about the treaty with the wolves, you told me that story on the beach at La Push remember.?"

"It doesn't make them any less dangerous."

The argument never stopped it just eased up somewhat after the Cullens left Forks but Jake was seriously annoyed that I couldn't just forget them, forget him.

When we heard Charlie snoring Jake stooped so I could climb on his back and then jumped out of the window hitting the ground very gracefully and then ran into the trees just in case there was anyone out who might spot us. The moon was full and the journey through the trees was wonderful in an eerie sort of way. When he came out onto the clearing at the edge of the cliffs he wasn't even out of breath. Quil and Embry were waiting for him,

"Sam took the others to the high jump, we waited for you but what is she doing here?"

"I told her she could watch."

"No Jake, you told me I could jump if it wasn't too dangerous and its a still night."

"Not a chance Bella, the tide is out too far, the water's too shallow tonight."

I grumbled, even pleaded but it was no good and I was only allowed to watch from here as the other wolves plummeted past like graceful missiles to disappear into the sea below. A few seconds later their heads would break the surface and the others still waiting would whoop their appreciation. I found out that Sam didn't know Jake was bringing me until Embry phased and Sam caught his thoughts. The ensuing row was extremely heated and ended with Jake taking me back home with strict instructions to make sure I got to my room safely.

"Bella, I don't want you trying this. Not even from this low, it's too dangerous. Jake should never have brought you."

I nodded but deliberately didn't promise anything. I would be trying cliff diving just as soon as I got the opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick note to clear a point up that's been raised. In canon there is an encounter with Victoria, Laurent, and James leading to the ballet studio scenario. While that happened in this story Laurent doesn't come back and get killed. Bella finds out about the wolves as I describe in this story. So Victoria and James but no Laurent. Sorry to anyone who was confused. Jules x**

Chapter Four

Bella

I had to wait another week before Charlie was on duty, Jake and the pack busy, and the tide right for me to try cliff diving. I drove my truck as close as I could to the cliffs and then started off on foot. It was good to be on my own because this week had been particularly hard for me. I couldn't get Edward out of my mind, everything reminded me of him, biology classes, the trip to the cinema in Port Angeles, Tyler's truck on the icy car park when I first saw what Edward could do when he saved my life. I knew Charlie was worried again but I couldn't even make an effort not to look depressed. I'd heard him talking to Renee on the phone and I knew he was serious about sending me back to Florida, something I couldn't bear. I thought the cliff diving might give me a chance to see Edward again and I hoped that might give me enough of a lift to fool dad again. The moon was bright although clouds scudded across it fast as the wind picked up and I could see white foam on the waves but I couldn't go back now, I needed this. The path wound through the trees and when I broke out onto the cliffs I didn't recognise my surroundings, this was a different ledge but when I looked over the edge I didn't think it was much higher than the one Jake had taken me to. I stripped off my jacket and shoes and I heard a voice telling me to stop. Looking round I saw I was alone but it wasn't Edward's voice I heard and I didn't understand why I would hear Jaspers voice instead. I had wanted to hear Edwards, to see the vision danger always conjured up for me but he didn't appear. Just Jaspers voice talking to me very softly, telling me I was making a mistake, that I was worth more than this, if only he were right!

"It's OK Jasper, I'm not worth your concern. Tell Edward I love him please"

Then taking a deep breath I jumped, not daring to dive head first like the pack had, and the icy water took my breath away making me gasp and take in a mouthful of water which in turn me choke. The sea covered me and I sank into the depths then struggled back to the surface, It wasn't fair, I hadn't seen Edward or even heard his voice after all this. As my head broke the surface I saw a huge wave crash down pushing me back down and filling my lungs with freezing water. As the oxygen was forced out by the salt water I heard Jasper's voice again, crying my name in horror. What had happened to Edward? Did he not care any longer even in my own imagination? No air was left in my body and as I saw a black mist descending over my eyes I knew it no longer mattered, nothing mattered any longer, I was dying, finally I would be out of pain. The black rolled over with flashes of red and gold and I knew nothing more.

Charlie

Bella was out when I got back from work and I looked for a note but there was nothing so I decided she must be with one of her friends and not realized the time. An hour later I was getting concerned so I rang Angela's place but she hadn't seen Bella all weekend and she didn't know of any plans Bella had made with any of the others but I tried Jessica Stanley who had the same reply. I wondered if perhaps she had disobeyed me and gone to the Res. Rather than ring I drove over there but Billy hadn't seen her and Jake and the others were at a barbecue on a neighbouring Res but he rang just to make sure Bella hadn't joined them figuring my ban didn't apply to any other Reservations! I was fuming by the time Billy came back with the news that Jake hadn't seen Bella but he and the others were on their way back to search for her. By now panic was setting in, Bella had been very down this week and all kinds of things ran through my mind. When the guys got back they split into pairs and went searching the woods in case she'd gone out and got lost and I drove out to the Cullen house just in case she'd gone there but there was no sign of her there and then I got the call from Harry. He'd found Bella's truck near the top of the trail leading to the cliff top.

"What the hell would she be doing there?"

"No idea Charlie but Sam and I will scout around, see if she went for a walk or something."

He sounded evasive so I decide to drive up there myself. As I pulled up beside Bella's truck Sam came out of the trees carrying her jacket and shoes.

"Where did you find those?"

"At the edge of the cliff. Jake and Quil have gone down to the beach to see of they can find her"

"The beach?"

The full horror of his words hit me so hard I had to grab the wing of my truck to stop myself falling to my knees.

"You think she jumped?"

"I think she might have Charlie."

"You mean she killed herself? Is there a note?"

"No just these. She could have been cliff diving, she'd seen us do it but I told her it was too dangerous for her."

"She saw you?"

"Yes Charlie, Jake brought her to the Res a week ago while we were cliff diving. I made him take her home but I wonder if she thought about trying it out."

"From this height? Are you crazy?"

"No, but I think she might be. She's been very depressed"

I turned hearing Jakes voice to see him running up the track shaking his head,

"No sign of her on the beach but the water is really rough. If she jumped she didn't stand a chance"

"I blame you for this Jake. Sam told me you showed her cliff diving"

"I just wanted to cheer her up and I knew you wouldn't let me see her if you knew"

"No I wouldn't and now you know why. How irresponsible can you be, you idiot""

I called the Coastguard out and they sent a cutter but there was no sign of anyone in the water. Eventually the Captain spoke to me, a guy I knew slightly,

"If she did go in the sea like this there's no chance of survival, the water's too cold, the current is too strong and there's an undertow that drags everything down into some underwater caverns. We find bodies in there sometimes but often they're never found, they get trapped in the caves under the cliffs. I'm really sorry Charlie. We'll keep looking for a few more hours but I'm not hopeful."

I sat in my truck and I cried, bitter tears for not keeping my baby girl safe. I should have known how depressed she was and watched her more carefully and much as I wanted to blame Jake I knew he was the only one who had reached her at all. He may have given her the idea of cliff diving but he never thought for one second she would use it as a way of committing suicide.


	5. Chapter 5

**We now cut to the Cullens.**

Chapter Five

Carlisle

"We have to do something Carlisle, it's partly our fault, we can't just ignore it"

"I know Esme, the question is what? He won't listen to us or Alice so what do you suggest?"

"Eleazer is there nothing you can do?"

"Esme I have tried but he's adamant about this and much as Aro hates the idea even he knows that he can't stop it."

"He doesn't have to grant Edward's wish though surely."

"No he doesn't Esme. He's already refused but he knows Edward can force his hand. If Aro or one of the others doesn't give him what he wants he'll threaten to expose himself to the humans and you know what that means Carlisle"

"Yes, the guard will have to act, he'll force their hand. What about Chelsea?"

"Carlisle no"

Esmes voice held shock and horror.

"I know its drastic but it would keep him alive."

"Yes and in Aro's hands. We would never get him back then"

"Somehow I don't think he wants to come back Esme, not now Bella is gone."

"But he left her Carlisle, this is so stupid."

"He left her to keep her safe. The fact that it didn't just makes things worse. If he'd been with her she wouldn't have jumped or if she did he could have saved her."

"I did warn him that leaving wouldn't help"

"We know Emmett but he did what he thought best."

"Best? She loved him, she wanted to be with him for all eternity and what does he do? At the first sign of trouble he dumps her. Does that sound like a mates behaviour to you? Jasper was right, Edward was in love with Bella's blood as much as her."

"Let's not drag him into the conversation Em."

"He was the only one with a cool head."

"Rose, we know how you felt about Bella but this isn't about her. It's about Edward."

"Look, if he wants to make a grandstand exit then let him. He's either crazy or he's betting on Aro stopping him and welcoming him in to the Volturi as a son. Edward always liked the idea of being in control, it will be good for him to be controlled, novel even!"

"Rose, enough. Lets stick to the problem at hand shall we? What do we do about Edward? We don't have much time left."

"If Alice were here she could tell us what to do or at least what he ends up doing Carlisle"

"Well she isn't Rose. We don't know where she is, she left after Jasper disappeared and no one has seen her since."

"Yes Esme and who's fault was all that? Edwards of course. We all heard him, Don't ever look for Bella's future again. No one is to contact her or follow her or find out what she does. It's over and that's the way I want it. Did anyone except Jasper and Emmett argue he was wrong? No Carlisle, we followed like sheep and now look at the mess he's in. If someone had given him a kick up the ass when he was a newborn perhaps he'd be here with us now. He certainly wouldn't have been dictating our every move. I for one am sick of bowing to Edwards wishes and demands. Let him do whatever he wants, if Aro keeps him good riddance, it will be one hell of a wake up call, and if he decides to make the grand gesture then let him, he's such a coward he won't go through with it anyway. It's just a way of keeping all eyes on him."

"Rose that's callous."

"Yes Esme but its true, look at us, running around like headless chickens to save precious Edward."

I sat back in my chair sighing heavily and looking at Eleazer for help, which was not forthcoming.

"You agree with Rose?"

"Much as it grieves me to say so, yes I do. I always thought Edward was allowed too much control, to do everything he wanted. Look at the present mess, all because Edward decided he wanted a relationship with this human. Did anyone try to dissuade him?"

"Only Rose and Jasper."

"Did you not think it could be dangerous for the rest of the family Carlisle? Did it not occur to you that there was a huge risk? Why didn't you ask us to keep him in Denali, explain what was going on when he came to us for the week, after he first saw this girl?"

"I was blind Eleazer"

"You always are where Edward is concerned. You should have let Jasper kill her like he offered and then you wouldn't be in this mess."

Rose rolled her eyes vexed,

"Let him get on with it, we need to find a permanent base again, sell the house in Forks and forget about it and Isabella Swan."

Rose

I was sick and tired of this, every time we got settled somewhere Edward would spoil it. He was like a petulant school boy who had all his wishes granted by a stupid, blind father and a soft-hearted mother. If they decided they were going to fight for Edward I was leaving, I'd already told Emmett this and he agreed albeit reluctantly. I wanted to be safe and happy and I knew we could do it together, we had before, but Emmett was closer to the family and he missed them so we always came back. Sooner or later Edward would start acting up and we would leave again but this time it would be permanent. I wasn't coming back to the Cullens again if Edward returned. Emmett and I would travel until we found somewhere we liked and start anew. I could see Carlisle still working things out and Esme watching him hopefully and I knew what was coming so I got up and looked at Emmett ignoring the rest,

"Emmett I'm leaving."

He glanced at the others then stood up slowly and nodded,

"OK Rose. Sorry Esme but Rose is right. Edward is tearing this family apart and making Rose so unhappy. We're leaving."

Carlisle

I watched as the remaining two of my children walked upstairs hand in hand then turned to Esme.

"I'm sorry my love but I have to try to save Edward."

She got up too her eyes full of pain,

"I know. Let me try to talk to Rose, maybe she'll listen to me."

Eleazer shook his head,

"Esme think about it. If you persuade Rose and Emmett to stay this time how long will it last? As soon as Edward comes home, if he does, it will all start over again. Carlisle you have tried with Edward over the years but you gave him too much power over the family. Always doing what he wanted and allowing him to dictate what the family did. I warned you a long time ago about Edwards behaviour. You are an intelligent man, why don't you see it?"

"Eleazer, Edward is my son, if he does anything wrong then its down to me to put it right but I won't leave him in Aro's clutches if I can avoid it."

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought"

Eleazer got up, frustration showing on his normally placid face,

"Esme I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer. Goodbye Carlisle. I hope you come to your senses before it's too late my friend."

I watched as he left, closing the door behind him with a finality I could feel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alice

I'd seen Bella jump and everything had gone dark, she had been terribly unhappy since we left her in Forks and now she'd found a way out of her torment. I never thought she would kill herself, the depth of her feeling of depression had been deeper than even I had thought. The thing I didn't understand were her final words, they hadn't been spoken to Edward but someone else, someone she thought could pass on the message, which meant one of us. Who had she seen or heard before she died? Myself? Emmett? Even Carlisle maybe? Who knew when a human mind shattered, I was uniquely qualified to attest to that one! There was no way to find out now and when I found out Rose had told Edward I could see his end too, he would find a way to join her in death although ironically it was the fact that he wouldn't stay with her in life that had caused this tragedy, Romeo and Juliet all over again. We all tried to talk to him, well all except Jazz who'd already given up on us collectively. I had watched him as he wandered hoping he would find his future, a future too clouded for me to see anything except as an impenetrable fog of decisions not yet made and a hazy figure not yet in existence. Did that mean he too would fall in love with a human? I certainly hoped not, after seeing the chaos it had caused for the Cullens.

Carlisle

I tried Alice but she either couldn't or wouldn't help me any further so I rang Volterra and spoke to Aro.

"Carlisle, I wondered when I would hear from you. I assume you are ringing about Edwards request?"

"He isn't thinking straight Aro, you know Bella Swan killed herself and he feels responsible"

"Yes, he has some very strange ideas Carlisle and I blame you for them. He should never have seen any human as more than a meal. He seems intent on ending his existence and nothing any of us say makes any difference to him"

"But you won't let him do it will you Aro?"

"You think not? And why is that?"

"Because he's too valuable to you alive. You want his gift"

"And you are asking me to act? You realize what that will mean?"

"Yes I understand but I'm hoping when he's had time to consider things clearly he'll see how silly it would have been to kill himself for her."

"If he does I assume you are expecting me to release him back to you?"

"No Aro, I don't imagine that for a moment but I will know he is safe and that will be enough."

There was a pause and I wondered why Aro was hesitating, he wanted Edwards gift, he always had and now he could have it with my blessing.

"Edward has already told us that he doesn't wish to join the Volturi. Do you think he will change his mind?"

"No...no I don't but I was hoping you might value him enough to force the issue."

"Oh, suddenly it is appropriate, even right, to take away his ability to decide for himself. Isn't that a little hypocritical Carlisle? I remember only too vividly the arguments we had concerning the use of Chelsea's gift."

"I know but I'm desperate, I'm begging you Aro, please."

"I see, well he is blessed with a valuable gift that would be very convenient for the Volturi to have the use of. I will have to speak to my brothers first of course"

"Of course"

We both knew that was rubbish, if Aro wanted Edward Aro would go ahead, with or without Caius and Marcus consent.

Aro

How sweet to hear my friend begging for a favour, especially this one which I had already decided on in any case. The only question was did I let him know what I knew about his precious human? If I did then Chelsea would be even more necessary to keep him where I wanted him. Negotiations were still under way to procure that particular gift but I was confident I would succeed eventually, after all no one wanted trouble with the Volturi now did they? Sometimes there were just too many decisions to be made but sometimes the decisions made could give us untold riches so I called for Demetri and Chelsea as well as my brothers. When they were all here I explained the situation with Edward Cullen.

"Why don't you just ask Chelsea to act Aro? I'm weary of your games."

"Marcus it is the game that keeps life interesting. It was good to hear Carlisle asking for a favour, it puts him in my debt."

"You were going to use Chelsea anyway. I'm sure he knew that, Carlisle isn't an idiot."

"No Marcus but he wasn't sure and now if I need a "favour" he can hardly refuse can he?"

"Why don't you just tell him about the girl? He'll be happy enough to stay then."

"I don't have her...yet, and Marcus didn't recognise her as Edward's mate despite her apparent willingness to die for him Caius."

"She isn't his mate, the feelings were too one-sided for that. No, there is another she is destined for."

"Yes indeed, but you can't identify him can you?"

"No, not until I meet him with her, you know that Aro. I tire of this, do what you will."

"Thank you Marcus. And you Caius?"

"I don't like the unknown. It has a nasty habit of biting back. By all means use Chelsea to keep the idiot here, at least we'll know what he's doing and his gift is indeed useful, but I'm not sure we should be meddling with the girl. She unnerved me as a human, you too Aro if you would but admit it. I have a strange feeling we may be drawing trouble to our door."

"Never fear dear brother, I'm sure we can keep whatever monster you think she might lure here from harming the Volturi"

"I hope you are right Aro, for all our sakes, but sometimes greed creates its own monsters."

Once my brothers had gone I gave Chelsea her instructions, Edward didn't know her by sight so it would be easy for her to get close enough to trigger her gift, problem one solved. Problem number two was a little more challenging.

"Demetri I need you to track a nomad named Victoria for me, she has something I would very much like to own. She is in the Volturi's debt for pulling her from some serious trouble some years ago. Its time to call in the marker and I tire of her stupid little games. When you find her call on Alec, its time she vanished but her companion is not to be harmed in any way. I want her left alone and confused so Alec can immobilize her and you or Alec can change her, you decide. When you have done so I will send Jane to fetch her here. Is that clear?"

"Of course Aro. Have I ever let you down?"

"No Demetri never, so lets keep the winning streak intact shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Victoria

Finding Bella Swan, Edward's mate drop quite literally into my lap was a gift from the gods and I wasn't about to argue with my good fortune. Why she'd fallen, or been pushed, from the cliff top I had no idea nor did it matter much. I swam her to the shore a few miles from the cliffs and managed to start her heart again. My first reaction was to let her drown but it wouldn't feel right for her to take her own life when she should be paying for James destruction. She was almost unconscious and hypothermic when I dragged her into my car and drove at speed towards the Res knowing the wolves who had been protecting her for so long were busy looking for her or her body. I soon found what I was looking for, some discarded clothing from the wolf boys. I'd been watching them long enough and listened long enough to know that the Cullen bitch Alice couldn't see the wolves, I'd heard her bitch about it when Bella did a runner for the Res with one of the wolves, before they abandoned her to her fate, meaning me! Edward Cullen really was a fool if he thought I'd forgotten what his family did to my mate. I watched, I listened, and I learned...everything I could. To stop the wolves tracking me I would confuse them with their own scent which would mask Bella's scent too.

I wanted her conscious and understanding her position before I killed her slowly and my joy when she finally opened her eyes and screamed was almost too delicious. I had made her life a living hell for a few days before deciding I was bored with my sport but before I could act I got a message from Aro of the Volturi telling me he would be most upset if my charge were killed. How he knew I had her I couldn't make out but it didn't do to upset him so I opened negotiations for her safe return while keeping on the move, hoping to stay one step ahead of him or which ever minion was following me. When he finally made his last demand I knew I wasn't going to get anything except possibly my life in exchange for Bella Swan so I bit her myself. It was the last thing I would ever do although I didn't know that until I saw two black cloaked figures walk through the door into the barn where I sheltered. Then I felt nothing.

Demetri

Victoria was hardly good at hiding from me although she had tried quite hard. She knew enough to make it sport and I remembered that her mate James had been a tracker himself. Alec was eager to see Bella again and be the one to change her but we saw as soon as we entered the barn that Victoria had beaten us to the deed. It wouldn't matter to Aro as long as she was bitten but Alec sulked all the way back, leaving Bella to go through the pain of transformation alone as per instructions. We knew she was safe in this remote location and Jane was already on her way.

Bella

I woke up alone and afraid, confused, and with a burning in my throat and rage boiling in my brain. Who was I and where was I? Most important of all what had happened to me? My memories were clouded and it hurt to think, I wanted to fight, to destroy, to stop the rage from bursting out of me like an alien leaving the old shell crumpled on the ground. The room had no light but I could see fine, a window boarded up and a door with the key in its lock, an old huge rusty key. I got up so fast I startled myself, what was going on? I took the key to turn it and felt it distort in my hand but it clicked, the door was already open. I pulled it back and it came free of its hinges, in frustration I threw it away and it sailed hundreds of feet before crashing to the ground. I stopped and listened but the night was silent except for animals and insects scurrying around. I tested the air and smelled rotting vegetation, stagnant water, and a wonderful scent I had to follow. Instinctively I crouched as I followed placing my feet so as to avoid making any noise and did all of this without thought. My brain was still busy dredging though smoke dimmed memories to find out what had happened to me. I saw a movement ahead, a small deer drinking from one of the stagnant pools but looking up warily as if it sensed death close by. My subconscious took over and I leaped on its back biting into the warm coat and drinking greedily as its blood, pumped by a dying heart, spurted into my mouth. When I finished the carcass was drained and the burn in my throat had eased making it easier to think. I captured my reflection in the water, the face didn't look familiar, or did it? I touched my cheek, it felt cool and firm not warm and soft. Was that a problem? Was I sick? Lost? I looked around but nothing seemed familiar to me. I was in waste ground going by the rubbish scattered around but not in a town, I couldn't smell any humans. Humans? If I were calling them humans then what was I? I tensed hearing footsteps, they moved very slowly and I heard a call,

"Bella?"

Was that my name, Bella? I didn't like the thought of being tracked and melted into the trees watching suspiciously. Soon a figure came into view, a young girl with long blonde hair and she looked straight at me.

"So they were right, you are here. A newborn, how interesting. Come with me Bella."

She held out a hand and smiled but I was cautious, something told me she was dangerous for all her child like body and voice.

"Who are you?"

"Jane, I've come to take you home Bella"

"Home?"

"Yes to Volterra, where you will be safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes, if you stay here the humans will find you and then they will kill you, or at least try to and that would be very bad. You have to keep the secret."

"I don't understand"

"I know Bella but you will very soon. Come"

I took her hand gingerly watching for any movement that might threaten me but she merely smiled wider and we walked to a road where a black car sat waiting, the engine running and I smelled more of our kind but no humans.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

In the car Jane sat back and closed her eyes as if sleeping but she wasn't asleep, we never slept. How did I know that when I couldn't remember anything else? My head started to whirl with all the information it was receiving and trying to shuffle into a semblance of order. Slowly things started coming back to me in flashes as if illuminated by a camera flash, a man in a police uniform, a beautiful boy with bronze hair, a giant, a pixie smiling as she bounced over, pain, such pain, a pale skinned man with a video camera, but nothing seemed to tie them together. Was I part of some group? Some strange family? I tasted the ghost of blood in my mouth but not like the deer blood. This was thicker, sweeter, and made my mouth fill with venom. Venom? Not saliva but venom. I wasn't human then but something else. I looked down, I was dressed like a human as far as I could remember although my clothes were ragged and stained. I sniffed my hands, my shirt, a faint memory of the blood I'd tasted in my mouth. As I rubbed my thigh trying to remember I saw a mark on my arm, a faint silvery crescent which I could feel under my fingertips. I'd been bitten, yes bitten, I remembered the man with the video camera who had bitten me. His cruel smile, his laughter as fire raced through my body. I was a vampire, he'd bitten me and turned me into a vampire. No, the bronze haired boy had saved me somehow so what happened after that? Why hadn't he killed me? I was sure that had been his initial purpose, yes to kill me, to hurt the bronze haired boy...Edward...I racked my brains but I couldn't think of his surname or anything else about him, everything before the bite was so smoky as if burned away by the fire that turned me from human to vampire. Then a flash of red hair made me snarl, she had something to do with the vampire who had bitten me, she had...had...hurt me, I had vague memories of broken bones like the leg the man had broken then...nothing. I was frightened now and the burn in my throat started to rage once more. Jane opened her eyes as I groaned and smiled.

"Don't worry Bella you can feed soon, just be patient a few minutes more."

I heard her words but my attention was taken by her vivid red eyes. I seemed to remember something about golden eyes but it was gone as swiftly as it came. I struggled to control my rage that built along with my thirst until the car stopped inside a huge building housing a small jet, we were flying somewhere? I needed to feed not fly! As the car door opened I smelled blood and moved so swiftly no one could stop me. Standing in the centre of the hanger was a man and he looked terrified as I caught his arm before he could turn or run. The arm came off in my hand and with frustration I threw it away and pounced on him biting deep into his throat and enjoying the warm salty taste of his blood. It was gone too quickly and I looked round for another human but the hanger was empty except for Jane and the huge man who had driven the car and neither of them smelled good, they were like me.

"Felix I think we need another human for Bella or she's likely to drain the pilot mid-flight."

The huge guy, not the one from my memory, disappeared and I looked around warily for enemies but everything was so quiet I knew no one was hiding from me. He reappeared very quickly with a semi conscious woman in his arms and I smelled the wonderful aroma of her blood running over to rip her from his arms with a snarl and draining her too. Now my thirst was almost gone and I could concentrate on other things.

"Jane, where are we going?"

"Volterra Bella, you will be safe there, we run the city, plenty of humans for you to feed on and Aro will answer all your questions there."

That sounded good, I wanted answers, needed them. There were too many gaps in my memory and that unsettled me.

Aro

When I heard Jane was back with our latest guest I smiled,

"See brothers we have a new recruit to the guard, another one and I have to wonder what she will make of Edward with her new senses."

"I very much doubt he will make such a big impression on her now. She will know instinctively that he isn't the one for her."

"But will she recognise him? Will she attack? Intriguing questions Caius I'm sure you agree."

"Games Aro? More games? Bella has a mate in our world and I feel it is someone important"

"Who Marcus?"

"That I can't answer but I have a feeling we have allowed danger into our very heartland"

"Marcus either explain or stop the craziness"

"You may call it crazy Caius but I know what I feel. Wasn't I right before? About Arturo?"

"That was different. He was a vampire with a past we weren't privy to."

"Well there is something about Bella or her mate that we need to be very careful of. I'm sure you don't need reminding that Arturo nearly killed all of us with his ungovernable rage and all because you coveted his gift."

"Yes, Yes, I remember, it was a mistake on my part but he's dead and for now she is here and only the guard will see her and be seen by her. She seems to trust Jane so perhaps we should let the friendship develop"

They both shrugged but neither were happy, Marcus and his nonsense, feelings? The last feelings he had were in the years before Didyme died, since then he had barely recognised his own feelings!

Bella

Jane was the only one I trusted and that was a qualified trust, I almost recognised her from my past, had I known her? Had she been important in my life before? That didn't seem right her face was familiar but last time I had seen it she was upset, annoyed, with me or someone else? I couldn't ask her, how would I know if she were lying to me? When she escorted me to see my new friends as she called them, the corridors were like a half forgotten memory, had I been here before? The chamber we went into was vaguely familiar too as was the man standing in the centre of the trio. Something told me we had never met yet I had seen all this before or heard about it. A painting flashed through my memory, a painting of these three but there was someone missing.

"Isabella, it's so nice to have you here. Are you comfortable in your rooms?"

I nodded looking at the other two men again they looked vaguely familiar, the taller sombre looking one seemed very interested in me as if trying to puzzle something out but it seemed he wasn't able to. The other looked as if the proceedings bored him and I had the strangest feeling that he wasn't happy about my being here but I could have been wrong, I just didn't like him and perhaps he could feel that? I remembered vampires sometimes had special gifts, was that his? No, I had known one who could read emotions but it wasn't this sour faced man. The empath was younger and had golden eyes that bored into my soul, who was he? Where was he and would I ever see him again?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Aro

Bella was busy thinking about something and it was clear she didn't like Caius, not that she was alone, he liked few people and few liked him. When the door crashed open we all looked up and Edward Cullen came striding in, a look of amazement and joy on his face,

"Bella"

She turned and her snarl of recognition was heard by the whole building. He stopped and put his hands out,

"Bella its me, Edward Cullen, remember me? I'm so sorry I wasn't there to change you myself but I only just learned you were here."

"I know you. I remember you."

"Yes its me Bella, Edward, your Edward"

We waited in silence for her reply but none of us expected the harsh laughter that issued from her throat.

"My Edward? No, I don't think so. I don't feel you in here"

She touched her chest.

"Edward you mean nothing to me. You left, walked away without a backwards glance. What gives you the right to come in here and try to claim me?"

Bella

I had recognised Edward Cullen as he strode in as arrogant as ever and tried to take me. I didn't belong to him, his eyes may be golden but they weren't the ones I thought of, the face that filled my thoughts. I had no idea who I needed but it wasn't this arrogant upstart. Edward looked shocked at my words and I couldn't help laughing. Aro looked at me indulgently,

"It would seem you are mistaken Edward, Bella doesn't recognise you as her mate, how interesting."

"It's just because she's confused, a newborn. Too many new experiences making her confused."

I didn't like being spoken of as if I didn't exist and I felt rage build inside me and unable to contain it I flew at him my hands like talons ready to scratch his eyes out. He was fast but I was faster and more powerful and I threw him across the chamber to crash into the far wall and slip to the floor then jump to his feet looking outraged.

"Bella, please, remember"

"Oh I do Edward, you were an ass hole when I was human and you're still an ass hole."

The three brothers all laughed out loud at my words but I was too angry to find it funny. Edward came towards me again but this time I didn't wait for him to reach me, I moved forward and in his fantasy world he saw me running to his arms. His surprise when he realized what I was really doing was funny. I grabbed his arm and pulled it up his back just to the point where another inch would detach it and I hissed in his ear

"You stay away from me Edward Cullen because if you don't, the next time you touch me I'll rip both your arms off and burn them. Do you understand?"

He nodded and I let go pushing him away from me, my hands felt dirty just touching him, and I wiped them on the front of my new jeans, my room had been equipped with everything, including clothes in the closet.

Marcus

As we laughed I saw that Bella was far more dangerous than Aro had imagined. She may be a newborn but she wasn't a typical newborn, she was far too controlled for that and she was focused, she knew what she did and didn't want. Not at all normal and that concerned me, she was unique and I wondered who her mate was, he would have to be someone with strength of body and character, not a weakling like Edward. Was it her mate that concerned me so much? I didn't know but I thought we needed to, because I could feel trouble coming and I wasn't the only one. I had friends out in the world, friends that Aro wasn't aware of and one of them Sebastian, could feel danger on its way and he felt it now. The Volturi were headed towards danger, not just danger but possible annihilation.

"Aro I think perhaps we should give Bella time to hunt and calm down, perhaps Jane would take her out of the city."

Aro nodded thoughtfully still watching Edward, his face registered shock and disbelief at Bella's treatment of him. Having heard what happened leading to his decision to ask us to kill him I wondered at his blind stupidity. I had never thought very highly of Carlisle's first-born, I'd thought he was blind to Edwards shortcomings and it was quite obvious that he could delude himself. As Bella walked out with Jane, a last scornful look at Cullen, I knew she was meant for better things than him.

Edward

I could hardly believe it when Felix told me that not only was Bella still alive but a vampire and in Volterra and I rushed to be at her side knowing she would turn a smiling face to me and run into my arms glad to be reunited. I had hurt her bitterly when I left but I knew she would forgive me as only a mate can. Her reaction when she saw me was confusing but she was a newborn and her thoughts were still muddled. The attack she made on me showed just how confused she was or at least that was what I had thought but all her reactions screamed hatred, distaste, and anger, and Marcus shaking his head just reinforced that she wasn't my mate after all. I had loved her, shown her another life, another way to exist and she ignored all that. If she wasn't mine then whose was she? A gifted vampire like Bella wouldn't be alone for long and it did occur to me that Marcus might be trying for her himself but his amusement at my reaction wasn't that of a mate. How had she ended up here? Alice had seen her commit suicide so who saved her from the ocean? It wasn't a wolf or she would be on the reservation not here in Volterra a newborn vampire although that wasn't right either, she didn't act like a newborn but she couldn't be very old, was her gift able to help her through the anger, the rage and the thirst? I wanted her, she was mine, I found her and her gift and I would speak to Aro, ask him to give her to me, I could soon tame her, show her what she was missing by turning her back on me. But first I would let the others know that she was here with me, where she belonged, that Alice had been wrong, not the first time but the most mistaken she had ever been.

Carlisle

I was relieved that Aro had agreed to keep Edward in Volterra under Chelsea's thrall. It wasn't the way I wanted it but at least he was alive and would come to his senses in the end. I hadn't heard from him since I found out he was going to Volterra to commit suicide and I was pleasantly surprised to hear his voice.

"Edward, at last. How is life treating you in Italy? What are you doing with yourself son?"

"Carlisle I saw Bella"

"Bella? Oh Edward no, Bella's dead, Alice saw it."

"Well Alice was wrong because Bella's here in Volterra, a newborn."

"How? Who changed her?"

"I don't know any details yet but she's very confused and angry, it's going to take some time for me to win her back"

"You mean she doesn't recognise you as her mate?"

"No but she's very confused as I said"

"Confused or not, a newborn should recognise her mate, if she doesn't then perhaps she wasn't the one for you"

"Carlisle its Bella, she loved me with all her heart."

"As a human yes but things change when you become a vampire, perhaps you'd do better to let her go Edward. I'm just glad you didn't do anything stupid"

"No Aro talked me out of it but I will win her back Carlisle. I just thought you'd like to know she didn't die."

When he put the phone down I sat pondering for some time. I didn't like this latest revelation, if Bella wasn't Edwards mate and he insisted on pursuing her it could lead to trouble with her and her real mate if he ever showed up. Some of us went many years, decades, even centuries, before we found the one for us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

As I went with Jane miles from the town, she'd explained it was not allowed to hunt within the walls, I thought about Edwards appearance and wondered what I had seen in him before. He was shallow and arrogant and I felt nothing for him but contempt. I wanted someone brave, strong, resourceful, and I would know him when I saw him, his eyes, his voice, were burned into my memory from my days as a human which meant I had already met him but I couldn't clear my memories enough to remember where. I needed to get away from Volterra, retrace my human steps until the memory came back but even as a newborn I understood that getting free from Aro wasn't going to be easy. Aro was a collector and I had a gift, Edward hadn't been able to read my mind and Jane couldn't hurt me, so he would be reluctant. I might have to bide my time but I would leave Italy and find my mate eventually, I had patience, I could wait until Aro felt comfortable with my loyalty. When we reached a small village in the mountains Jane gave me the OK to hunt and I lost myself in the thrill of the hunt, the capture, and the blessed relief the blood gave me from this terrible thirst. Had Edward felt this thirst for my blood when I was human? If he had then he went up in my estimation which wasn't difficult as he was below ground level at the moment but there were others or another whose thirst was far worse, another human hunter, former human hunter, but I couldn't remember any more than that and for now it didn't matter. I would settle into the Volturi guard and do some research as and when I could.

Marcus

Aro was happy that Bella fit in very quickly, became friends with Jane and Alec and fulfilled every task he gave her. She had left Volterra only twice but she had acquitted herself admirably and she was controlled very quickly but it was wise of Edward Cullen to keep his distance because I could feel the contempt she held him in as if it were a tide flowing over me. Caius watched and seemed impressed by her but I could feel his reservations, he wasn't sure she was as loyal as Aro seemed to think. The years rolled by and she never put a foot wrong, always where she needed to be, blocking our enemies, helping to trace and track down renegades. Then Carlisle Cullen and his mate came to see Edward who still followed her around like a puppy waiting for its master to throw a ball. How he could really think she was for him I couldn't understand but then Edward Cullen had always been a strange one. He knew Aro used Chelsea to keep him here, he read it in unguarded thoughts and he was hoping Bella might shield him and allow him to leave at some point. I thought she was more likely to lead him straight into a furnace but then if he was stupid enough to believe she felt something for him then he deserved everything he got. I was tired of his adolescent stupidity and steered clear as much as I could. Bella on the other hand I liked and often spent time in her company much to the chagrin of the puppy dog.

Carlisle

It was so good to see Edward again although I was upset to see he still followed Bella around when it was patently obvious she wasn't interested in him. She agreed to meet Esme and I and seemed make an effort to be polite although we could tell she would rather not.

"Its been a long time Carlisle. How are the rest of the family?"

"There's only Esme and myself now. Rose and Emmett have set up a life on their own and Alice wanders, coming back every few years to see us."

She nodded,

"Life isn't easy for our kind Carlisle and wrongs are never forgotten."

"Yes, Rose and Emmett left because they felt we had been wrong to abandon you Bella and now we have to wait for them to forgive us. I rang to give them the good news about you and I had hoped it would make a difference but Emmett feels we are responsible for your becoming one of us. It came as a shock to find out Victoria had still been pursuing you after Edward left."

"Yes but she saved my life or gave me an alternative one. Without her I would have drowned and after all you didn't care enough to make sure of my safety."

"Yes, we should have realized Victoria would keep looking for an opportunity to take her revenge. I can only apologise for abandoning I ask if you were really trying to kill yourself Bella? Or was it a silly prank that went wrong?"

She didn't answer us just smiled enigmatically and it seemed significant to me that she never mentioned Jasper, she must be very bitter, regarding him as the author of her death and rebirth. We hadn't heard from him since he left shortly after we moved from Forks but I'd heard from others that he was a nomad most of the time, meeting up with his friends sometimes but mainly travelling alone. Surprisingly there were rumours that he was preparing to travel to Mexico with a group of friends to take Maria. Not a good move because everyone knew Maria was protected by the Volturi, she kept the vampires in Central and South America under control and if she died the Volturi would be forced to send the guard to do her job. If that happened I wondered how long it would be before Aro sent Demetri and the others to kill Jasper.

Bella

I had played Aro's game for long enough and I wanted my freedom to find my mate. He thought he knew me, thought he knew all about my shield, my gift, keeping him safe from all comers but he had no idea of its real power. I could have ripped the Volturi apart but I chose to keep the extent to myself, keeping myself safe was easy, keeping Aro safe even easier but he didn't need to know that. I despised Caius for his contempt of all humans but I liked Marcus, he was intelligent, sensitive, and knowledgeable, rather like a Carlisle but without the blinkers. My chance came eventually when Aro called me in and asked me to accompany Jane, Felix, and Alec, to take out a renegade nomad known as The Major who had upset the status quo in the South and Central America. I was required because he was very strong and used his gift to knock out anyone coming after him before they could act. I smiled, he wouldn't knock me or my companions out, instead he would be ashes and I asked Aro if in return I could have my freedom to travel and search for my mate in the human world, perhaps he was another nomad. Aro was reluctant but finally agreed as long as I undertook to return should he require my services again. When he told me he was sending Edward too I groaned,

"Why? He's only a mediocre fighter and has no special fighting gift."

"Never the less I would like him to go with you. Its time he became a fighter, Felix will look after him not you Bella"

"Very well but he's an idiot and a liability."

Aro laughed but didn't change his mind so the five of us left Italy using the Volturi jet and went in search of this Major who was so very dangerous!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jane

I was under strict instructions to keep Bella safe, from Edward as much as The Major but I knew she was well able to look after herself. Edward was concerned because Bella had known Jasper Whitlock when she was human, was he worried she might recognise him and refuse to kill him? It seemed highly unlikely to me, she had never faltered when we were sent to dispense justice and always been loyal to Aro and the Volturi. I was more concerned that Edward would get into trouble because unfortunately Aro also valued his gift, the likelihood of him going off the rails was far more of a worry in my opinion. Felix agreed with me and had arranged to stay at Edwards shoulder which was a relief. I hated taking out such a good fighter but unfortunately The Major had always refused to become one of the Volturi. It would be interesting all round and I knew Felix fancied his chances against Major Whitlock, his fighting skills were legendary as was his toughness and I think Felix saw him as a rival.

Bella

I pumped Felix during the journey, not only because I was curious but also to keep Edward at bay, I was sick of turning round and tripping over him and would be happy when this mission was at an end so I could get away from him. Talk about thick-skinned, I'd done everything bar rip his head off and he still thought he stood a chance. "When hell freezes over" seemed to mean nothing to him and it was only Aro's instruction that I was not to kill Edward that had kept him alive for so long. When the idiot finally sat down and opened a book I relaxed and went back to my own seat deciding where I would go first from Mexico when my cell phone rang. I answered expecting Aro, no one else ever rang me except Jane and she was on the plane across from me. The line was dead and I was about to put it back when I saw I'd received a text message. Opening it I read the message

"Bella. Be careful. Alice Cullen"

I hadn't heard from Alice in years, and hadn't even thought about her for so long she was only a distant memory. I had nothing to say to any of the Cullens really after they had slunk away in the dark leaving me to Victoria's tender mercies. The memory of the torture Victoria had inflicted on me before she bit me was still fresh in my mind even after so long and the frustrating thing was there was nothing I could do about it. Victoria was dead and Edward Cullen was out of bounds. All I could do was distance myself from the Cullens because if I met them away from Volterra, there I had to be polite, I might be tempted to make them pay for the pain inflicted on my fragile human body and the pain of my transformation. Revenge was a strong emotion in the vampire world. Alice's warning was vague and I dismissed it as nothing deleting it straight away. I wondered at Alice and her ex mate Jasper. I had never enquired after him because I knew he had left the Cullens and I didn't blame him for what happened to drive the family away, I hoped Jasper Hale had found peace somewhere. Maybe I would trace him once this was over, speak to him, then again perhaps I wouldn't, why would he be interested in the girl who lost him his mate and his family, however tenuous the connection.

When the plane landed we picked up the car Aro had already rented for us and Felix drove us out to Maria's old compound where rumour had it The Major and a few of his friends were still camped out. As we got close we left the car and travelled on foot through the scrubby brush and I noticed my companions were acting more cautiously than usual. This Major really must be something but how could he stand against the might of the Volturi? With Jane, Edward, and Felix, he didn't stand a chance and that was without Alec and myself, he was dead he just didn't know it yet. The compound looked like a battle field with scorched areas where vampire flesh had burned and the wreckage of buildings torn apart by vampire muscle. I saw the small group condemned to death by the Volturi, they didn't look like much, five men and one woman waiting for us as if they knew we were coming which didn't make any sense, why didn't they run? Try to save themselves by retreating?

We came to a halt a few hundred feet from them and Jane stepped forward as our spokesperson. I didn't recognise any of them and then the group split and another figure strode out to face her. His dusty blond hair was tangled and whipped by the wind and as he came closer I saw he had the same golden eyes as Edward Cullen but more than that I knew those eyes, that face, from my human days. As I put a name to the face my senses went on high alert. No wonder Aro had sent his best fighters, this was Jasper Hale otherwise know as The Major. I remembered what Edward and the others had told me about his history and I understood why he had taken Maria out. His words to me in Phoenix echoed in my mind,

"_I can feel what you're feeling now - and you _are_ worth it._"

These weren't rebels trying for the overthrow of the Volturi, they were a group of fighters who had decided enough was enough, Maria's time was over. I looked at Edward expecting that he might try to defend his one time brother but he wore a cruel smile, he was enjoying this far too much. I turned to Felix who stood ready to react but unhappy, he felt they weren't what he had been told they were seeing how small the party was. Alec looked blank as always, ready to act as his gift built up around him. Jane smiled and spoke,

"Aro is most unhappy Major, you killed a good ally of the Volturi."

"I killed a psychopathic monster who was a threat to all of us"

The voice was as I remembered and it tugged at my very core. I kept my hood up for now waiting and watching anonymously.

"That wasn't your decision to make Major and Aro requires payment for your deeds."

Alec's gift started to creep forward invisible to all but Alec and I, a dark swirling fog reaching greedy tendrils to suck the reason and senses from the group of brave warriors. They knew it was coming, I could see the fear in their eyes but not one of them broke formation, they stood at his back ready to die with him.

Jasper

We knew there was no time to get away and if we had escaped it would only to be hunted down by Demetri and the Volturi guard. My life since leaving the Cullens had been hard and lonely but I struggled on until I found that Maria and her army were looking to recapture Peter and Charlotte and use them to force me back to her. Friends Garrett, Adam, Rex, and Jonah, had joined Peter, Char, and myself to finish off the evil bitch knowing it might well bring Aro's wrath down on us, and it had. The only guard who intrigued me was the one still cloaked and hooded. I knew it was someone I should know, someone I shouldn't kill but that was impossible, it was them or us.

"I did what I thought was right to protect myself and my friends Jane."

"Aro doesn't accept that as an excuse for destroying one of his allies so I suggest you say your farewells while you still can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

As they stood, the small group doomed but not cowed, I felt a pain in my chest and Alice's words made sense at last. I could stand by as these brave warriors were destroyed but I would be watching my future disappear with them. Jasper meant something important to me and as I studied him I saw him look over at me feeling my curiosity and confusion. He didn't know who I was but he knew there was something between us and as I saw Alec's gift creep closer I knew I had only seconds to act or watch as they were destroyed, gone for ever. Without even thinking about it I moved forward to Jane's side and she shot me a glance,

"Wait, let Alec's gift blind them first then you can have your way with them."

I thought she was talking to me but I saw her hand shoot out to halt Edwards progress and I saw contempt in his eyes, yes Edward you couldn't wait to kill Jasper because you'd always been afraid of him but without Alec's gift you would be too scared to approach. Felix threw him a disgusted look, even he knew what Edward was, a coward on his own but a bully when he had others to hide behind.

Jasper

I knew Edward couldn't wait to kill me but he was too scared to approach me while I still had my senses. I didn't turn to the others but bade them all farewell, we couldn't fight the gifts of the Volturi although we would have tried of not for Alec's presence. I guess I'd always known it would come to this, an unknown pyre and the end of The Major but I didn't regret anything I had done except for one thing. Given my time over again I would have returned to Forks and apologised to Bella Swan for breaking her heart but it was too late now so I would carry that one burden to the pyre with me. As Jane turned to her brother the hooded figure moved forward again and I felt the strangest sensation, I was being pulled towards it like a satellite being pulled by the gravity of a planet. Who was the hooded figure? Why did it not show itself? Was this a new weapon Aro had acquired and wanted to keep secret? Why was I so interested in the identity of my unknown killer? Then questions stopped, everything stopped as Alec's gift robbed me of my senses and I wouldn't even know when the moment of my death came, I wouldn't hear it, see it, or even feel the moment I ceased to exist.

Felix

The small party stood unknowing and I waited for Jane's signal to finish our task here and go home, it was a distasteful job, I hated the slaughter for that's what it was, like killing innocent animals who just stood and awaited their fate. Edward was chomping at the bit and I wished I could end his miserable existence rather than The Major's, he had less excuse for life after all. Jane nodded and I moved forward, straight into a cloud that fogged my senses and stopped me dead. I had no idea how long I stayed like this but when I could move and see again the small group of fighters had gone and with them Bella Swan. Left behind were the rest of Aro's party all looking equally confused then Jane looked around and cursed.

"Felix, Edward, find their trail, Aro is going to be furious about this. Alec come here and tell me what happened"

Edward was as much use as a tracker as he was a fighter so I ignored him and started a search of the area, looking for the trail they had taken but I couldn't see anything at first. Then as I scouted further into the trees a figure stepped out in my path, Bella still wearing her cloak and hood.

"Go back Felix. Tell Jane to contact Aro with a message from me. My days with the Volturi are over but as long as he leaves me and the party who stand with The Major alone I will stay quiet and not use my gift against him or the Volturi."

"You think he'll accept that?"

"Does he have a choice Felix? You have no idea what I'm capable of but tell him if he breaks my treaty then I will come and wreak death and destruction on him and the Volturi."

"I'll pass the message on but answer me this, why these people and why now?"

"Sometimes things just happen Felix, why not?"

"Best of luck Bella. You're going to need it if you insist on making an enemy of the Volturi."

"I'm not declaring war. I don't want to fight the Volturi or Aro but if he forces me to then I will."

I nodded, I liked Bella and she must have a good reason for her deeds after all this was to be her last mission for the Volturi so why ruin it all by making a stand here and now? I started back and when I turned my head she was gone like a wraith.

Jane turned to me as I walked out into the clearing and I shrugged,

"I have a message from Bella for Aro"

"What? Is she crazy? What the hell is she doing?"

"No idea but she's made her decision so the rest is up to him."

Jane rang Volterra then passed the phone to me calling to Edward and Alec to come back, not that the Cullen idiot had done anything, if there were no footprints he was worse than useless! I passed Bella's message on word for word and could feel Aro's fury and confusion growing with each one.

"Did she say why she helped them escape?"

"No and I didn't ask her, she just gave me the message for you then disappeared."

"So Bella has set herself up in opposition to me has she?"

"No, she said if you leave The Major and his friends alone she will return the favour."

"Do you think she meant it? Could she destroy us Felix? Was she bluffing?"

"If you're asking for my opinion then no, I don't think she was bluffing although I don't understand exactly what she meant."

"Tell Jane I want you all back immediately. I'll send Demetri upon your return, he can at least find out where she is and her little band of followers."

"I'm not even sure she went with them. There were no signs of a party having preceded her. I think she was alone."

Edward was hovering and I knew he wanted to speak so rolling my eyes I told Aro who instructed me to hand over the phone.

Aro

I had no idea what game she was playing but no one helped my prisoners escape, not even Bella Swan.

"Yes Edward? You have something to say?"

"I think Bella's gone after The Major"

"Amazing! Did you come up with that hypothesis all by yourself?"

He didn't even seem to notice the sarcasm

"I think she wants to get her revenge. She blamed him for my family and I leaving her. Maybe she didn't want to stand by and watch as the Volturi destroyed him for her."

"Then I'm assuming you expect to find a funeral pyre in the woods somewhere nearby?"

"Yes I think so. Bella will have her revenge then come back to Italy satisfied."

"In that case Edward perhaps you'd be so good as to explain to me why she sent a warning to the Volturi with Felix?"

"A warning? I don't think she did. I think that's just Felix covering his back because he couldn't find her or them in the woods."

"Really? Well Edward perhaps I should leave you there to track her down and The Major."

"Alone? I can't beat them on my own"

"So I take it you suggest I leave a search party under your command to find my rebels and Bella?"

He went very quiet and I wondered if it had finally dawned on him that I was being sarcastic but then he spoke,

"Command of the search party? I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet Aro and I can't see Felix taking orders from me"

"You got that right Cullen."

I had to smile at hearing Felix answer in the background.

"I want you all back, except Felix. If anyone can talk to Bella it will be him, after all she chose to speak to hum when she left."

Edward wanted to argue but I cut him off, he really was deluded sometimes and that worried me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper

Suddenly my senses returned along with my friends and we looked at each other then at the Volturi guard who seemed to be the ones cut off from theirs. The hooded and cloaked figure watched and then made a shooing gesture.

"I don't need telling twice, let's get the fuck out of here Major"

I didn't know how long we had or why the figure was helping us but decided now wasn't the time to ask questions so we took off running back towards the border and possible safety.

"Who the fuck was that? It looked like death is giving us a bye"

I shook my head,

"We'll worry about that later, lets just get away as far as we can before they wake up and come looking for us. Once we get over the border split up. Garrett take Rex and Jonah, make sure they get out of the country asap. Adam get yourself back to Canada and keep your head down, I don't think Aro's interested in you as much as me and thank you for your help."

"My pleasure Major that bitch had it coming and now my sister is avenged."

I think Adam would have been happy to die to avenge his beloved sister!

We shook hands once over the border and split up,

"What about us Major? I guess we're the marked ones."

"We keep moving until we can work out what the hell just happened Peter"

"Yeah, fucking spooky if you ask me. I hate all that hooded figures pointing skeletal fingers, reminds me of ghosts like in Scrooge. That story always frightened the shit outta me"

"It wasn't a ghost Peter, nor did it have skeletal fingers, it was a member of the Volturi."

"Well my dear Char, have you ever seen a member of the guard take out Jane, Alec, and Felix in one fell swoop because I sure as hell haven't."

"The question is why did the guard decide to help us?"

"I don't know darlin' but I'm pretty sure it wasn't with Aro's blessing and that creepy little shit is gonna be chewing his nails down to the fucking elbow in frustration."

Bella

I toyed with the idea of following The Major and his friends but if Felix and the others were still looking for them I would be more use staying out of sight but ready to intervene if it became necessary. The further away they got the more I felt his absence and the more I was convinced he was my mate but how could I approach him? No doubt Aro would be looking for him and his friends, and probably hoping I would be where they were, so to keep them safe I had to keep my distance. It would be hard and painful but he had to survive and I would be a danger to his safety and that of his friends. So it would be a watch and wait job and hope at some time I could speak to him, see him and perhaps explain what had happened and why. I watched as the Volturi party made their way back to the jet and took off, all except Felix, which was the best outcome I could have hoped for. I had heard Edwards conversation with Aro, he really was an idiot! When the jet had gone I approached Felix again and he smiled,

"Somehow I thought I'd see you again Bella. Aro isn't happy with you and neither is Edward"

"Oh I think we feel the same way about Edward Felix."

He nodded and waited for me to speak again,

"I don't want to fight you Felix. What will Aro do?"

"Why ask me Bella?"

"Because you've been with him for centuries Felix. You know how he thinks."

"Aro doesn't like to be bested but he has patience. He will wait, centuries if necessary, but he will watch all that time and when he feels there is an opening he'll send me to mete out justice."

"Would you warn me Felix? I need time to sort out my own future and I can't do that if I have to watch my back constantly."

He smiled,

"I'd like to see your meeting with The Major, it should be interesting but be careful Bella. He too is a dangerous man, be very sure he is what you think he is before you take the final step. We all deserve a chance, at least one, so yes I will warn you if Aro sends the guard out for you or him."

Now I was finally free to act on my feelings but I thought hard about Felix words, about making absolutely sure he was the one, so knowing I could find him again I headed towards Forks to see my father if he were still alive. I'd lost count of just how long I had been a vampire, for all I knew he might have been dead many years, a thought which saddened me.

When I reached Forks I went first to the Cullen house being very careful not to be seen but the house was empty and overgrown. I looked from my spot high in the huge trees that were almost the same as when I'd last seen them, if a little taller. So the Cullens weren't here, was that because it was too soon or had they just decide not to return to Forks? I took my time on my way to Charlie's place almost afraid at what I might find. If he was dead and gone then I had no one left, except perhaps Renee but I didn't want to trace her, it was Charlie I felt closer to these days. The house looked much the same, if a little shabbier, my bedroom window stood open as I had left it for Edward even after he'd left and at the front on blocks stood my red truck rusting away slowly. The front door opened slowly and a stooped greying haired man made his way carefully down the steps to a battered old compact that stood in the space the Cruiser use to occupy. I didn't get a good look at his face but I knew in my heart it was my dad so I followed as he drove slowly and carefully to the town cemetery and parked up. Had he remarried and lost yet another wife? There was plenty of cover so I followed him until he stopped, looking down at a white headstone partially covered in lichen. He stood there for some time without speaking, his head bowed. Then he touched the top of the stone and walked slowly away, his shoulders stooped with age and cares. Once he'd driven off I checked no one else was about and walked to look at the stone and a lump formed in my throat as I read the words.

"Bella, beloved daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. A gift snatched back before her time."

I stood thinking and didn't see the figure approaching until it spoke,

"Did you know her Miss?"

I looked up to see a stranger standing there and shook my head,

"No, not really."

"Very sad. She killed herself over a boy"

"Really?"

"Yes. Her father visits twice a week, he blames himself, always maintains he should have seen it coming. She had friends on the Reservation, so did he, close ones, but he doesn't have anything to do with them. One of the boys gave her the idea of diving off the cliffs."

"Oh, I see. She was very young"

"Yes. Sometimes we think we know best when we're young. Still, I'm closing the gates now so if you don't want to be shut in you'd better leave."

I nodded and with a final look at my headstone I turned and walked out of the cemetery straight into another figure.

"You came back then"

I looked up, shocked at the words, to see an older version of Jacob Black standing there.

I didn't know what to say so I kept silent,

"I always said you'd survived but everyone else said I was crazy. Have you seen Charlie?"

I nodded,

"Yes I saw him at my grave a few minutes ago. Did he ever remarry?"

"Nope. He never got over your death, gave up his career and shut himself away. He wouldn't speak to anyone, not Harry or Billy, not even Carlisle when he came back after he heard the news.

"Carlisle came back? Why?"

"No idea but whatever he was trying to do didn't work. Are you going to tell him you're still a..."

He didn't finish the word and I knew he couldn't manage to call me alive even now.

"No, I don't think it would help and please don't tell him you've seen me."

"I won't, he's had his heart broken once already."

Jake turned and walked away, washing his hands of me, and I vanished into the trees and headed back south towards a future I hoped was more real than my past.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

Peter, Charlotte, and I went back to the Whitlock ranch to regroup. We knew if Aro wanted us we couldn't outrun him and there wasn't any way to make it difficult, not with Demetri around.

"So Major what next? You want to split up or stay together?"

"It makes little difference as far as Demetri is concerned, he'll track us all down eventually. You do whatever you think best but I'm going to stay here, live my life until the Volturi come for me, I don't suppose our guardian angel will intervene again"

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that Major, I think we'll be seeing her again before long"

"Her Charlotte? Did you see something we missed because I sure as hell couldn't tell the sex of that cloak"

"It's a woman and she's looking for The Major."

"And just how the fuck could you tell that?"

"Because Peter, she's his mate."

"What?"

Charlotte looked at Peter rolling her eyes then turned to me,

"You know her and she knows you. She also knows you are her mate but that scares her."

"I'm not surprised, it would scare the fuck out of anyone. Who is she then Char? Not Alice Cullen please."

I shook my head before Char had the chance to answer, whoever that mystery figure was it certainly wasn't Alice Cullen, I would have recognised her however disguised she was.

"Who then?"

"I don't know Peter, its someone I've never met before but you felt something didn't you Major?"

I couldn't lie, I had felt something although I hadn't recognised it at the time, so I nodded.

"Well, she'll be back, if she's your mate she can't stay away now can she?"

Charlotte's knowing smile irritated me, even as I knew she was right.

Peter

I didn't like this any more than I liked the idea of the Volturi guard looking for us but I knew who they were so I stood a chance at least of recognising my executioner but a cloaked and hooded woman who may or may not be his mate was far more scary.

"Right Major cough up."

"What?"

"Names, possibilities for the hooded ghost."

"I have no idea, I've met a lot of women in my life but not one I could think might be my mate."

"Well you need to think about it and think hard because the Volturi could send one of their own dressed like that and you wont know whether we're killing friend or foe."

"We take it they are all foes unless they can prove otherwise."

"Good thinking Major but don't come crying to me when you find out I just made charcoal of your mate"

Charlotte glared at me but then that was nothing new!

"Peter, he'll know when he sees her, he'll feel it just the same way we did"

"Well excuse me but his track record isn't exactly a shining example of good choices so I'm a little fucking sceptical".

Jasper

The sad thing was that Peter was right, I 'd picked wrong twice and I couldn't afford to get it wrong this time or it might result in the death of all three of us.

"Lets hope you recognise her Charlotte. You'll see the relationship before I do"

Char smiled and shook her head,

"I think you'll recognise this one but for now we need a defensive strategy, keep the Volturi away as long as we can."

She was right so the subject of my mystery mate was dropped but my mind worked behind the scenes trying to work out who it might be. The thing that confused me most of all was that whoever she was, she had arrived with the Volturi. Who in the Volturi guard might be the one? Not Jane because she was in full view, Heidi? Chelsea? Who? There was no one who seemed even remotely likely as a candidate.

Bella

I let the pull lead me back towards Jasper nervous that he wouldn't even recognise me after all this time and if he did, would he even acknowledge me? When I felt I was close I slowed right down and scouted the area to be sure the Volturi weren't here yet, I didn't think Aro would send anyone straight away but then one of his strengths lay in the fact that he didn't always make the predictable move and I didn't want to run into the Volturi yet. Not before I made sense of my feelings for Jasper. He was still living with his two friends but they were wary and alert and I decided a low key approach might be taken as a threat so I would make a frontal approach in the open. For two days I watched their routine or such as it was because they never did the same things at the same time, they were ready for a fight whenever it might come. By day four I knew if I didn't approach the house they would know someone was around and might try to kill me before I had a chance to speak so I walked up the dirt track to the house still wearing my cloak and hood, both hands visible and moving slowly.

Peter

I saw the figure in the distance and whistled the other two over,

"We got company and it look like Volturi but whoever it is they're alone."

The Major and Charlotte came at a run and we stood together watching as the figure moved closer then Charlotte relaxed,

"Its her"

She may think that was a good thing but there was no way I was letting my guard down until I knew for certain she was on our side of the fighting line. The Major tensed even more at her words but I could see he was intrigued and one hand came up to rub his chest absently so Char could be right, we'd soon see in any case as the figure stopped a hundred feet from us and waited.

"Well caped crusader its good to see you again and thanks for the help with the Volturi but how about you letting us see your face. I hate talking to a mountain of black cloth."

The head turned to me then back to The Major and two hands came up grasping the hood and throwing it back onto her shoulders.

Jasper

I could hardly believe my eyes, Bella Swan stood there looking at me, her face vampire pale and her eyes a vivid red. She was so beautiful, so alluring, that I couldn't help taking a step forward before being stopped by Peter's hand on my arm.

"Whoa Major, you know this woman?"

"Of course, I told you he did Peter."

"Bella?"

She nodded and took a few steps closer,

"I mean you no harm, I'm not with the Volturi any longer. That was my last mission and I think I burned my boats helping you to escape."

"You're right there girl, he'll be spitting nails and brimstone right about now. You have a death wish or something?"

She turned her attention to Peter although her eyes never left mine,

"No more than you. After all who takes out one of Aro's commanders unless they've got a death wish themselves."

"True, I'll grant you that one but we didn't know how important to him she was and we had a debt to repay, what's your excuse?"

"I wasn't going to stand by and watch the man I love destroyed if I could help it."

"Well you surely did that."

There was a long silence then, I had no idea what to say to the beauty in front of me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I waited unsure how Jasper would react to seeing me but we couldn't break eye contact and I knew he felt the same way I did, so very slowly I walked over to stand a few feet in front of him,

"Hello Jazz"

"Bella? I thought you were dead."

"Yes, a lot of people did but as you can see I'm very much alive and in your world now. I've been with the Volturi a long while but now I can cope alone and I thought if I were leaving I might as well do it in style"

"You certainly did that girl"

I looked at Peter and smiled,

"I'm glad you appreciated my little grandstanding but you know they'll be back sometime. Felix is going to warn me"

"Why would man mountain do that?"

"Because he likes me and because he appreciates a good warrior. Could I speak to you alone for a few minutes Jazz?"

He nodded and walked to my side taking my hand in his and leading me away from the others into the woods. I know Peter wasn't fully convinced I wasn't the enemy but Charlotte held him back when he wanted to follow us. Once deep in the trees Jazz stopped but continued to hold my hand.

"What happened Bella? How did you end up in Volterra? I heard rumours you'd killed yourself and I'm glad that's all they were."

"Thank you. I went to pieces after you all left but Jake put me back together then I tried cliff diving, lets leave it at that, for a while at least. They found my clothes at the top of the cliff but no body. I did jump and I would have drowned but Victoria who'd been watching for her chance saved me."

"Victoria saved you?"

"Well I think she wanted to make sure I died slowly and painfully and she was getting her wish when Aro discovered she had me and sent the guard, Victoria bit me before she died and I don't remember much after that for a long time."

"Why are you here Bella? Why did you save us and how?"

"I remember you telling me once that you should always keep a little something in reserve so I did. Aro knew I was gifted but he didn't know the extent of that gift, I'm not just a shield I have offensive powers too and when I saw you I knew I had to save you and your friends. I used Alec's gift, sent it back to him and the others giving you time to escape."

"Thank you for all our lives, that took courage, going against your comrades."

"Oh they weren't comrades, only Felix, I grew weary of all the killing, all the lies and power games. When I saw you I knew I could have a better life, that if there was any way to live more peacefully then it was with you."

"With me?"

"Don't you feel it Jazz? That need, that urgency? Is it just me? Am I wrong?"

Jasper

Looking into her eyes I felt myself falling slowly, her hand in mine fused into one as I dissolved into her becoming a single entity with two bodies, only living for each other. With a huge effort of will I made my mouth form the words she needed to hear from me,

"Bella, you are mine, for all time, we belong to each other"

Her eyes grew closer and closer until our lips met and the bargain was sealed for eternity. The kiss lingered as I felt her arms wind around my back pulling me ever closer and my own clasped her waist as if they would never let her go again. When we finally pulled away just far enough to speak I could see she was smiling.

"Welcome home Jazz"

Her words felt right, I had finally come home after so long alone in the wilderness.

"Bella, why didn't I recognise you as my mate before?"

"I don't know, any more than I know why I didn't recognise you, but we're finally where we were always meant to be."

I lifted a hand to trace the contours of her face, one so familiar yet so new to me,

"I wish I'd been there to change you, to help you through the pain and confusion."

"You were there Jazz, it was you I saw, your eyes, your voice that helped me through, made me strong, I just didn't recognise you at the time but it was you, always you"

"How did Edward react to finding you in Volterra?"

"He tried to claim me as his mate but I pointed out how wrong he was"

I could imagine how Bella the vampire might point out the error of his ways to Edward Cullen and it made me smile.

Bella

I wanted so much more of Jasper but the questions had to be asked and answered first. Edward was now out of the way and I asked the question I needed to hear his answer to,

"What happened with Alice?"

"She never forgave me for my actions at your party and we decided there was no point in continuing so we parted. I have no idea where she is now."

"She sent me a message, just before we came on this mission, she told me to be very sure I was making the right decision, be sure you were what I thought you were. Was she genuinely interested in my welfare or was she trying to plant doubt in my mind?"

"I don't know Bella but she will have had her reasons however strange they might seem to us. You are staying aren't you?"

"Where else would I go? You're my sun, I need your warmth, your strength, your love, to go on living."

He pulled me in again and I heard his sigh of contentment and relief.

"You know we'll have to defeat the Volturi if we want to stay together, Aro will come looking for me when he works out what happened. I can't go back to Italy, I wont."

"I'll never let you go Bella. We'll find a way around the Volturi. For now come on, let me introduce you to the rest of your family"

"Family?"

"Yes Peter and Charlotte are my family, by venom not blood but we are as close as blood brothers could ever be. He's a good man to have in your corner but he can be a little …...blunt"

I nodded, if they were Jasper's family then they were mine too and we would find a way to live together however hard it proved at the start. I knew Peter didn't trust me yet but he would once I'd proved myself.

"When I've met them I need your help. I'm not sure how powerful my gift is but I think I can protect us from whatever Aro chooses to throw at us, as long as I can control it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Peter

When they came back hand in hand I was relieved, I didn't like the idea of trusting this woman whoever she was, just on her own word. Char explained they were mates but I wanted to be able to see for myself. He certainly looked the same but then again he didn't. Something was different about my friend and it took a while to realize it was his demeanour, the agitated tense expression was gone from his face, he looked relaxed but even more he looked at peace. They walked up the steps and he stopped, smiling at my expression,

"It's OK Peter, this is Bella and she didn't eat me. Bella is my mate and I want to introduce her to the rest of the Whitlocks."

I looked down at the hand she had offered me and slowly I took it and shook it briefly,

"You'll understand if I'm a little wary Bella only I don't like or trust the Volturi and by your own admission you were one of them only a little while ago. The Major means a lot to me so I'll be watching you. Don't let him down and don't hurt him or I'll come gunning for you and if you think Aro Volturi is scary you ought to see me when I'm riled."

The Major didn't look happy but Bella smiled,

"Fair enough Peter at least I know where I stand with you. I won't hurt him, I couldn't, but I'm glad he has you to look out for him"

I stepped aside to let them in the house to meet Charlotte but I followed and I stayed close enough to act if anything happened. He looked back at me but I shook my head, there was no way she was getting my seal of approval until she proved she deserved it.

Charlotte.

I smiled at my friend when he came in, Peter had given her a rough ride but I was sure she was the one for The Major so I held my hand out first,

"Hello Bella its good to meet you. Forgive my husband, he's a little cynical"

"No I'm just fucking careful. She looks sweet and cuddly, innocent even, but then so does a baby tiger until you upset it, then watch out for claws and fucking teeth. I want to know a lot more about Bella Swan before I'm happy."

I rolled my eyes at him, he wasn't usually so unconvinced when my gift told me things were right but then he'd always been overprotective of The Major and he wasn't going to change now. Bella had better watch her step with him while he was on high alert. When the introductions were over Peter sat watching as The Major told her what he'd been doing since he last saw her, it wasn't until then that I got the connection, Bella was Edward Cullens singer, the human he had fallen for then abandoned after the incident at her birthday party that resulted in The Major finally breaking free of Alice Cullen. But she was rumoured to be dead, I would have to ask them what had happened in reality but not for now, the two were bonding as they shared the experiences they had missed in each others life. Peter watched warily and I wasn't sure if he liked Bella any more than he had Alice, we would see but I hoped for The Majors sake that he came down in favour of Bella or things could turn ugly very fast as they had done before when Peter attacked Alice verbally.

Jasper

I could feel Peters distrust but I could also feel Bella's love and devotion and I had to go with my heart, wherever it led me. The heat in my chest was one I had never experienced before, it flooded my cold body with tendrils of fire warming long cold flesh and making me feel truly alive again.

"So Bella that's my sorry story, a wanderer until we heard Maria was looking to recapture us and that's why we killed her, bringing you into the picture."

She had seated herself at my feet her arms around my knees and her eyes on mine and she smiled again.

"I'm glad you came back to your friends, I hate to think of you wandering alone, we're not meant to be alone"

"So what have you done since letting us escape from the Volturi? Not that I'm suspicious or anything, I just don't like unexplained absences, they make me extremely fucking jumpy"

I tensed but Bella merely squeezed my leg as if to tell me everything was fine and turned to look at my friend.

"I went to see if my father was still alive, I had no idea how long had passed since I was bitten."

"So you went back to Forks? Was he still there?"

"Yes, a very sad and lonely figure who visits my grave twice a week to chat and locks himself away in the house the rest of the time"

"You found out all that so quickly? Well done Sherlock"

"Not alone, but I ran into an old "friend" who filled me in and I saw Charlie"

"Who?"

"My dad, Charlie Swan. I saw him at the grave and I met Jacob Black, he told me the rest."

I stroked her hair,

"You saw the wolf boy?"

"Yeah, not such a boy any longer but still looking younger than he should but I remember that while the wolves are in animal form they don't age so I guess that's why he still looked so much like the Jake of old."

Peter

She was answering any questions I threw at her so far but then I tried a more direct attack,

"So what did Aro promise you if you took us out?"

"My freedom to travel and find my mate. Ironically he made it easy for me by sending me straight to the person I was going to look for. Once I saw Jasper I knew it was him so I used my gift to throw Alec's back at him, allowing you to get away."

"So, you got us, do you plan on turning us in for another reward?"

"Peter I have my reward right here in Jasper, there's nothing Aro could offer me worth more. I have my freedom too and there's nothing else I need or want. You don't have to believe or trust me and you can watch me as closely as you like but you wont see me deceive Jasper now or in the future. But there is something you can do for me"

"Oh yeah and what's that? Take a fucking hike? Give you some space?"

"No, take me to hunt. I don't know this area and I don't want to make things difficult for you in any way. I'm going to ask Jasper to teach me to hunt animals but I'm too thirsty at the moment"

The Major got up pulling Bella with him,

"I can take you to hunt and once your thirst is under control, I'll teach you to hunt animals with pleasure"

"I know sweetheart but I think Peter would like the opportunity to grill me some more without you watching over me"

I smiled,

"You're smarter than I thought Bella Swan. Come on"

She kissed the Major and followed me out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Peter

Well, she was intelligent without being a smart ass so I was beginning to like her but I still didn't trust her. The Volturi always made me nervous and I really thought when we saw them come through the mist in Mexico that it was the end for all of us. We'd known there was always the possibility that Aro might take umbrage at our actions but if we didn't do something then sooner or later one or all of us would find ourselves in Maria's clutches once more and that spelt death or worse. It had been difficult enough to escape the first time and we only did it then with The Majors help, this time he'd be in enough trouble himself and certainly wouldn't be a trusted member of her inner circle. The only reason she wanted us back was that her commanders were all second-rate, she'd never been able to replace The Major and I knew that galled her.

As Bella and I ran I quizzed her about her time as a human, as Edward Cullens girlfriend, and she gave me her account of the party that had caused all the trouble and been responsible for The Major leaving them. It tallied with his account except that he blamed himself for their leaving while Bella blamed the whole family and even excused his behaviour, I liked her a little more for her clear-headed vision of the whole thing.

"So you don't blame The Major? I must say I'm surprised to hear that because he blames himself for the whole fiasco and I don't think any of the Cullens rushed to disabuse him. You know he's never seen or spoken to any of them since?"

She looked shocked,

"Not even Carlisle? I would have expected him to see what really happened. Not Emmett or Rose? He was so close to them. I know he and Alice broke up, he told me about that but none of the family? Why?"

"Bella, I don't think you know the Cullen family very well. Their power is in their unity, they stick together, they cover each others backs, and they close ranks if anything happens. You just happened to be the thing that happened and they closed ranks. Edward pointed the finger at The Major and as a new member of the family, well relatively so, he got the blame. They could all sit there patting each other on the back and say how wonderful they were for not attacking although human blood had been spilled. What they failed to understand, or decided not to, who knows, is that they projected their thirst onto the weakest member of the family, the one who couldn't control all the incoming emotions well enough not to make a move but he stopped himself, he wouldn't have completed his attack. Edward the idiot threw you into the glass making everything much worse than it should have been. So you see all that glitters ain't necessarily gold and the Cullens who think their shit don't stink delude themselves on a daily basis."

"What about Alice though? She wasn't stupid and she loved Jasper. Why didn't she see it all coming and try to prevent it, after all she was the one who organised the party, she put all the glass out."

"Don't even get me started on that particular bitch, she and I never hit it off. Alice does what's best for Alice at the expense of anyone who gets in her way. Now Bella, do you think Aro is just going to sit back and smile to think his favourite new toy got away and showed it was even more shiny and exciting than he'd thought?"

"No, I think he'll come looking and probably sooner than later but I can protect myself, what I need help with is discovering whether I can protect you and Jazz too."

"Me?"

"If you're Jaspers family then yes, I need to protect us all. If not I can't stay, I wont be responsible for putting any of you in danger, especially but not exclusively Jazz"

"I'm liking you more every time you open your mouth Bella. You're going to be a valued member of the Whitlock family."

"Wait until I prove myself first Peter. Then trust me."

When we finished hunting and started back she started the quizzing and I had a barrage of questions fired at me, about my past, how I met The Major and Charlotte and what I'd done since I escaped from Maria.

"Are you always this nosy?"

"I think I caught it from you. Besides how can I trust you if I don't know anything about you?"

"Cheeky bitch. My loyalty isn't in question here"

"It is as far as I'm concerned Peter. I trust no one with my Jasper until I feel I know what makes them tick. He's far too valuable to me to put him in any danger, even from a friend"

I didn't know what to say to that, she was right of course, we both had a lot to learn about each other but I was liking her more and more. The closer we got to the house the more anxious she became as if they'd been parted for far too long and when she saw him she ran into his arms with a sigh of relief and pleasure. From the look on his face he felt the same way and Charlotte was beaming,

"What? Why are you not running into my arms like that woman?"

"I thought I'd let you do the running for a change"

"Me? I'm the hunter, the provider. You are supposed to be relieved I'm back from the hunt alive and intact"

"Peter, you could talk a dinosaur to death, I never worry that you won't come back. Anyway how did you get on with Bella?"

"I like her. She makes sense"

"Now that worries me. When someone makes sense to you its time to start looking for trouble."

I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder,

"Woman you are far too lippy, you need a good seeing to"

I slapped her rump and ran into the trees leaving the love birds alone for a while, we'd make our own fun on the forest floor for now.

Jasper

I knew Charlotte believed Bella but Peter was another ball game entirely and I was concerned but when she reappeared and ran into my arms I knew everything was going to be OK. Peter was far too relaxed to still be worried about her, she'd won him over and at speed. Once the other two had gone I pulled back to look into her eyes,

"You made a good impression on Peter. I'm beginning to think you must be a witch"

"No. I just know how to handle men. I showed him he had as much to prove to me as I did to him. We're gonna get along fine but lets not talk about your friend now, let's make some time for us."

She pulled me into the house and upstairs into the bedroom where she almost threw me onto the bed and smiled down,

"Its been too long since I felt a man's arms around me and I can't wait any longer Jazz so if you have any reservations you have about ten seconds to state them",

When she finished speaking she began to strip off and I watched mesmerized and unable to breathe let alone speak.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

Jasper was the one and my whole body screamed to make him mine, to devour him, take him into myself and hold him there for eternity. His eyes drank in the sight of my body as I stripped off and joined him on the bed,

"Well are you going to keep the lady waiting?"

He rolled on top of me pinning me down and holding my wrists with one hand above my head,

"Don't rush me darlin'. Like you I've waited too long for this."

I could feel his excitement even through his clothes and wriggled my body against his, hearing a hiss of pleasure escape between his teeth as he fought to keep control. His other hand ripped his shirt and threw it to the floor so our upper bodies were in contact, skin to skin and I moaned in pleasure at the feeling, the heat in my belly setting me on fire as he kissed my neck unzipping his jeans with his free hand and kicking them off with a little help from my squirming body. Now I could feel his naked body against mine I stopped breathing, his scent was sending me over the edge, I was losing control rapidly and it wasn't fair.

"Now be a good girl and give up the struggling or I'll stop."

I groaned as I saw the evil smile on his face, he was enjoying this way too much. I struggled briefly but he was far stronger than me so I fought to keep still and as he kissed my throat, my shoulders, then my breasts and I felt waves of pleasure crashing through my body and overwhelming my senses.

Jasper

Bella was as eager as I was but I needed to show my superiority over her, it was instinctive with mates, the male had to be the one in control at least in the beginning but Bella was driving me crazy with desire. What I wanted to do was take her now but I played the game, heightening the pleasure as she struggled then finally allowed me to take control. I let go of her wrists and she held me close then caressed my chest as I lifted my body from hers to look down on her perfect beauty.

"I love you Bella"

Before she could answer me I found her wet and eager and thrust inside feeling her body contract around me, pulling me further in and taking control away from me. I couldn't move as she seized me so tightly and I gasped as she smiled and bit into my shoulder, leaving another scar but one I would be proud to display then as she pulled her teeth free she whispered in my ear,

"Now you have control Jazz, of all of me"

I had never felt anything like it as we made love again and again, Bella sucking the life from me with every climax until at last I was too weak to do more than collapse on her but I had saved enough to bite down on her throat and pump my venom in knowing that my mark would be visible to everyone, she was mine and what The Major owned no man had better get too close to. She hissed in pain then pulled me close and we lay together trying desperately to pull ourselves back to earth but enjoying the feeling of completeness that was mine at last.

Bella

When we heard the others on their way back we parted reluctantly and showered quickly, together of course, anything else would have seemed odd. We were dressed and downstairs just in time to greet them as they came through the door, Peter grinning from ear to ear,

"Well it looks like The Major finally got laid by a real woman"

Charlotte dug him in the ribs and he shouted in pain,

"Woman don't do that, you could cause serious damage to me"

"Yeah Char smack him on the head, nothing to damage there"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Big bedbugs in your bed Bella"

I touched the burning scar on my throat and smiled,

"That's not all it did"

He held his hands up in mock horror,

"Too much information Bella, don't even go there. I know the Major has a few kinks but if he starts getting too much just let me know and I 'll kick his sorry ass a few miles down the road then come back and show you what a real man can do for a girl"

Jazz growled partly in fun but partly seriously, he was going to be very possessive as was I at least for a while. I felt uneasy if Char approached too close but she seemed to understand and kept her distance. Peter on the other hand couldn't help enjoying living dangerously and got closer and closer despite Jaspers warnings which became loud enough to be heard a mile away.

"Peter"

Charlotte's warning came too late as Jazz launched himself on Peter teeth snapping close to his friends throat while his fist came down on Peters jaw with a loud smack.

Jasper

It amused me to see Bella become tense when Charlotte got too close to me and she understood backing off without making a fuss. It was a wonderful feeling to mean so much to a woman that she would fight to protect her man but unfortunately Peter seemed to be playing an entirely different game approaching Bella more and more closely. I warned him but he ignored me and I wondered if he were just deliberately baiting me. It was more than possible but what he seemed to have forgotten was quite how dangerous it could be. Suddenly I saw red and couldn't control myself any longer, I just wanted to rip his arms off, his throat out, for trying to get between me and my mate. Throwing myself on him jaws snapping we crashed through the door and onto the dirt track in front of the house. I didn't see my friend any longer merely a rival, and one who needed to die. If not for Bella's intervention I think I might have destroyed him. She cried my name and fell to her knees, instantly I was at her side wrapping her in my arms comforting her and checking she wasn't hurt. In the meantime Char dragged Peter back into the house and sat on him.

Bella

This became a fight to the death and I knew we had to stop it somehow. I did the only thing I could think of and feigned hurt. It worked, Jazz switched straight from warrior to comforter and flew to me taking me in his arms to protect and comfort me. I saw Charlotte drag Peter away and whispered calming words into Jaspers ear stroking his face and hair and kissing him over and over.

"Its OK Jazz, I'm fine. You can see I'm not hurt. I love you so please don't leave me. Stay here and hold me"

He did, burying his face in my hair and breathing my scent deeply and I realized just how powerful our love was, he would kill for it as would I. No one, nothing, was getting between us or hurting either of us ever again. Experimentally I thought about Alice Cullen and felt my anger increasing, filling me up and I thought if I ever saw her again I might well kill her, in which case Aro didn't stand a chance. Looking over Jaspers shoulder I saw Peter stagger out looking angry and deciding enough was enough I concentrated and he flew back crashing into a tree and dropping to the ground. Jazz heard the crash and turned ready to attack again but I shook my head, not realizing he couldn't stop himself so I threw up a barrier between my mate and his best friend, the only way to save his life. Jazz stopped dead by my shield looked around then threw himself at the invisible wall but it held and as he calmed down I went to him and took him in my arms before dropping the shield,

"Enough Peter. Just stay away until he's calm"

Jasper half turned as I spoke but I held on to him and kissed him while Peter nodded and walked away limping with Charlotte holding his arm and shouting at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jasper

It was a week before I calmed enough to be in the same room as Peter and then he apologised and I accepted. Charlotte was watching him like a hawk but Bella seemed pleased about something other than the fact we weren't going to kill each other.

"Peter you may be an ass hole but you proved one thing"

"Really and what would that be Bella?"

"I can protect you as well. I can put a shield between two parties."

"Well I was good for something then. Sorry Major"

I looked at him warily, my instinct was screaming he was a danger to my mate but my intellect was telling me it was just Peter pushing the boundaries as usual. It scared me that I had finally lost it with him and could have killed him if Bella hadn't acted fast, as it was he carried a new bite mark on his jaw line but then he was ugly anyway so what was an extra scar!

Bella was learning to hunt animals and although she still wrinkled her nose at the taste of their blood she liked the treat I gave her after each hunt, we were fast running out of clothes but hell it was certainly worth it, we were so hungry for each other I thought we might even break Rose and Ems record of things destroyed and clothes ruined. Thinking of my foster brother and sister made me sad. I had liked both of them, no I more than liked them I was very fond of both, and missed them more than any of the others but I had no idea where they were or even if they would want anything to do with me.

Bella

I knew something was on Jaspers mind but he didn't say anything until I tackled him directly and then it all came put. He still blamed himself for the Cullens leaving and he missed the only other family he'd ever had besides Peter and Charlotte.

"Why don't we trace them, Rose and Emmett I mean, it can't be that difficult surely. I'd like to see them myself, find out what Edwards told them, if anything."

We left the other two on our voyage of discovery and it was nice to be alone for a while although I missed Peters crazy antics and Chars patient manner with everything. We travelled by night and found somewhere new to make love during the day until we were both so weary all we could do was hold each other and enjoy the peace of relaxation when all our tension had been washed away by sex. Edward had told me vampires didn't sleep or get tired but that was because he'd never found his real mate. Sex with your mate was tiring as you pushed every vestige of your self into the act. Sleep wasn't an option but laying peacefully afterwards was close enough to be relaxing. I would never get enough of Jazz or him of me but we certainly tried!

Jasper

This road trip was the best I'd ever been on and Bella was the only companion I would ever need now but once we traced Em and Rose to Buffalo I started to feel apprehensive. If they refused to talk to us I knew it would hurt, more than their disappointment over my attack had. Bella was more confident than me but then she hadn't lived the life of disappointment and lost hopes that I had. I wasn't feeling sorry for myself but I did realize how terrible my life had been before I knew Bella. We decided she would approach them first, only because if they treated me cruelly she night lose it and cause a scene like I had with Peter! They were in a hotel in central Buffalo so I waited downstairs in the lounge with a coffee and a paper as an excuse while she went up to their room with a special delivery.

Bella

I had bought a huge bouquet and held it in front of my face as I knocked on their door. I knew by his scent that Emmett opened the door and as he started to speak my scent registered with him.

"Bella?"

He sounded eager but puzzled so I put the flowers down and smiled,

"Surprise"

"Rose its Bella. Come in"

He dragged me through the door and threw the flowers on the table as Rose came through eyes wide,

"Bella? And one of us!"

Emmett stood back and took in my appearance

"You're right Rose. Bella what the hell is going on? What happened? How did you get changed? Was it Edward?"

"Emmett if you can only ask stupid questions shut up."

Rose pushed past him and hugged me then stepped back one eyebrow raised,

"So Bella a vampire and not alone"

Emmett opened the door again and looked out then shut it again,

"Yes she is Rose. I'd have seen if she was with someone"

Rose rolled her eyes dramatically,

"Sometimes I despair Em. Try using your senses."

Em came close to me and breathed in deeply then stood back.

"Jazz is with you?"

"Yes, we wanted you to know about us, he misses you"

"Does Edward know?"

"Yes, he tried to claim me"

"Ouch! I take it he had no joy. But you and Jazz?"

"Yes Rose. Jazz is my mate and he's downstairs. He wasn't sure how you'd greet him."

She looked amazed then pushed past Em and I and down the corridor to the stairs.

"So how Bella?"

"How did I become a vampire? I was bitten by Victoria and saved by the Volturi."

"Victoria? She kept looking for you after we all left?"

"Yes and she found me. There was no one to protect me so she tortured me then when Aro told her he wanted me she bit me."

"So you've been a vampire a few years?"

"Yes and Jazz and I only got together recently. Please don't blame him for what happened before. If anyone should share the blame its Alice and Edward. He left, he made you leave, and Alice must have known something was going to happen."

"I guess so. I don't blame Jazz any longer anyway, Rose knocked that out of me."

"Yes and its a good job I did isn't it?"

Rose came in arm in arm with Jazz who looked relieved and happy and even more so when Emmett hugged him in genuine pleasure.

Rose

Jazz had been sitting alone but I knew he was aware when I walked in, he stiffened but when I pulled him into an embrace he relaxed.

"Its been too long Jazz, come on. Em can't believe you're here. You and Bella? I think she's probably better for you than Alice was anyway. You certainly look happy enough."

He didn't say anything but he was smiling and that was enough. We spent the night talking about what had happened and both Em and I felt guilty at leaving Bella unguarded, easy prey for Victoria. Edward hadn't exactly covered himself in glory either and why he hadn't told us about Bella I couldn't understand but I would find out, he'd been getting in my nerves for some time now. Every time I heard his name he'd been up to something or sending instructions for us, most of which we ignored anyway. It was good to hear Jazz and Bella had a home with Peter and Charlotte. I liked them although we'd only met the once, mainly because of Alice now I thought about it. I wondered what she thought about Jazz and Bella, she must have seen it coming. I didn't believe that Edwards instruction not to look for Bella's future or her own vow not to look for Jazz were kept. She was too curious, she'd have looked, I knew my sister that well at least.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

Now we'd found Em and Rose and they were overjoyed to be reunited with Jazz we couldn't just leave them so I suggested taking them back with us. I didn't think Peter would mind, he and Em were very similar but Jazz wasn't so sure,

"Peter hates the Cullens full stop"

"Yes he does but only because he's basing them all on Alice."

"He hates Edward too."

"So he's got some good sense. I still think he'll like Rose and Em and if he doesn't then maybe we should find somewhere of our own and then they can all live with us or visit whenever they want. Please Jazz lets give it a try"

He gave way in the end, OK I bribed him with sex but hey, a girls gotta use whatever weapons she has! We all drove back together but I could feel the tension in the air, mainly emanating from Jazz but Rose was anxious too, it was as if Peter were a ticking bomb amongst us.

When we arrived back Charlotte came to greet us and when she saw the others she stopped briefly then the smile returned and she was as warm with them as with us but again Peter was the fly in the ointment. He came out onto the porch and stood there arms folded looking very sober. I got out first and ran up to him for a hug,

"Peter please. This is important to Jazz, they are family or at least they were for a long time"

He stepped back and glanced at Rose and Em who were standing by the car waiting,

"I hate the fucking Cullens"

"No you don't, you hate Alice and Edward not Rose and Emmett."

"Hey, I know who I hate, you don't need to tell me Bella. Why are they here?"

"Because Jazz wanted them with him, to complete his family. Please don't be difficult Peter."

"The Major has his family, Charlotte and I and you, we don't need anyone else especially not more fucking Cullens."

He shook his head angrily and turned his back walking into the house and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Charlotte

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, Peter had fixed views about the Cullens and he wouldn't be easily convinced his wasn't the right one. The Major looked hurt and Bella angry but Rose just shrugged, she'd heard enough to know it wasn't going to work and she got back in the car with Emmett. Bella went back to them while he came to me.

"We're going to find somewhere of our own where I can have my friends and family visit when they want. As soon as we're settled I'll give you the address, tell Peter I'm sorry but I need to do this"

"I know Major but don't expect Peter to come round. You know he's very protective of you and he thought, still thinks, that the Cullens were bad for you. I wish you luck, I'm going miss you and Bella, take care."

I kissed him on the cheek and heard a low growl from Bella but I just stepped back and waved farewell as they drove off then went back into the house to face Peter.

Peter

I knew shit was on its way but I didn't expect it in the form of Cullens. Did The Major really expect me to welcome them with open arms? They were bad news, the whole lot of them. I heard the car drive off and I knew he'd made his choice so I knew where I stood. Charlotte came in frowning,

"Before you fucking start, don't. You know what the Cullens are like. They're bad news and I want nothing to do with them. He's chosen to go with them, fine. Let him go."

"Peter for Gods sake grow up. He's not choosing anyone. He wants all his friends around and as you well know there aren't many, give him a break."

"Sure, arm or leg?"

She grabbed me by the arm and swung me round to face her.

"Now you listen to me Peter Whitlock. Stop acting like a spoilt child. You know very well The Major loves us, we're family but the Cullens were family too for a number of years and he's close to these two. What did Rose and Emmett do to upset you so much?

"Let me think about that for a second...oh yeah I remember now...breathe"

"You're impossible to reason with when you're in this mood so go sulk and when you grow up come back and talk sense."

"Yeah sure, we're there to pick up the pieces, at his side in a fight, but the cuddly Cullens mean more."

"What?"

"Well he went of with them, didn't even try to speak to me"

"No and I don't blame him, after all he wouldn't get any sense out of you right now either. Just go away and find a hole to sulk in, I can't be bothered with you when you act like this"

I stormed out slamming the door which splintered under the force, so there was a job for me later, great!

Bella

We drove in silence for a while then Rose touched Jazz on the shoulder,

"Maybe we should go Jazz. I know how important Peter's friendship is to you and you lost him once because of the family."

He shook his head but he didn't speak and I could see anger and pain fighting for top spot in his mind.

"Lets find somewhere to stop Jazz. We need to talk, all of us."

He started to shake his head but I carried on talking,

"This isn't going to happen. Rose and Emmett aren't Alice and Edward however Peter might see them. He'll come round because you mean a lot to him"

"He didn't with Alice"

"Only because she didn't like him either but I think he and Em will get on really well if they just gave it a chance. We need to rent something close by and invite Peter over to talk."

"He wont come"

"Yes he will because I'll be the one doing the asking. Now lets find somewhere."

He pulled in at a motel and we booked a room for a week so we could find a rental here, somewhere big enough for all of us and with room for Peter to have a paddy if that's what it took to show him what a horses ass he was being.

Rose

I wasn't sure Bella was right about Peter and Emmett but at least Em was willing to give it a shot which just showed how much he felt for Jazz. He could hold his own against any man, including Peter Whitlock, but I really hoped it wouldn't come to a pissing contest. Spending time with Bella and Jazz made me realize how much we had missed them both. Bella as a vampire was magnificent but more than that she felt deeply for Jazz, she wanted to make things right for him, a way for him to keep contact with all the people who were important to him but I thought personally she had one hell of a task ahead of her. Em and Jazz went to hunt together leaving Bella and I alone and she explained why it was so important to her that we all get on.

"I know Aro will come for me at some time and he'll want me back in Volterra. In order to do that he'll use any means and that includes threatening Jazz or our friends. I can't protect us if were fragmented and all over the place, we need to be a strong family unit and I know Peter would be fine with you and Em if he only gave it a chance and forgot the stupid Cullen blanket ban he set up in his tiny mind"

"You may have a job selling him that one. He'll think you're trying to frighten him and Peter fears no man."

"Neither do I, but I fear the Volturi and what they could do to us and all our friends Rose. I saw what Aro is prepared to do over the years I was with him and I have to tell you no one stoops lower than he does if it gets him what he wants."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

Little did I know how fast the Volturi were moving, especially since Aro found out I was more powerful than he imagined. Felix left a text message on my phone telling me to be careful, Demetri and Jane had been sent to track me down and persuade me to go back with them. That meant any of our friends could be in danger, including Peter and Charlotte if Aro knew I had bonded with Jasper. I tried ringing them but the phone went unanswered so they'd probably gone to hunt. When I told Jazz about Felix warning he asked me to check the time of the message and I realized it had come through some hours ago when we'd been out hunting ourselves.

"Peter's not answering?"

"No but I don't think Aro could move that quickly Jazz"

"Really? I'm not so sure, try his cell phone again while I get Rose and Em back to the house."

I tried Peters then hers but neither were answered and a horrible feeling started to fill me, had Demetri already located me and taken Peter and Charlotte as hostages for my return?

Jasper

I could see the answer to my question before I asked it, neither could be reached and when Rose and Emmett heard what might have happened they were ready to help in any way they could,

"Not to save Peter's ass, he's an idiot, but to make sure Bella doesn't end up back in Volterra."

I nodded my thanks to Emmett as we piled in the car and drove back to the Whitlock place. As soon as we drove up I could see our suspicions had been right. The door was banging in the wind and there were signs of a struggle in the dirt out front, so they'd put up a fight.

"Does this mean we're going to Italy?"

Bella turned to Em nodding,

"I have to. I can't protect them from here and Aro wouldn't think twice about killing both of them if he decides its necessary but you don't have to come Em, it will make you a target for the Volturi and Carlisle wouldn't be able to help if you got in trouble"

"Then I guess we'll be depending on you Sis"

They both had absolute trust in Bella's ability to keep them safe and she turned to me,

"We don't have any choice do we?"

"No, you're right that Aro will kill them if he doesn't think they are luring you back. What about Felix? Why don't you contact him, see of he can tell you anything."

Bella

I crossed my fingers and rang Felix hoping he could answer and wasn't in listening range of the brothers or anyone else who knew I was on the run now.

"Bella, I thought you might be ringing. I take it you know about the Whitlocks?"

"Yes. Are they in Italy yet?"

"No, Aro's keeping them under Jane's supervision close to you. He thinks being able to offer you your friends back quickly might help you decide in his favour but Jane has strict instructions, any sign of a rescue party and she kills them."

"I didn't know Jane could kill with her gift"

"She can't... but I can"

"You're here too?"

"Yes, Aro trusts me implicitly remember."

"So what's his next move?"

"He's waiting for you to contact him but you might be interested in this, Caius isn't happy. He doesn't want a war with The Major and he thinks if the rumours of you and The Major are true then that's what will happen if Aro forces your hand"

"But Caius wouldn't act against Aro would he?"

"Not act as such but he has a lot of influence within the Volturi especially over the guard which are mainly loyal to him above Aro. I've already been given my orders."

"Can you tell me what those orders are?"

"If there is any way of getting you back to Volterra without starting a war I'm to use it. I already told Caius I doubted you would give up if Aro killed your friends and he's busy working behind the scenes to ensure Peter and Charlotte aren't harmed. He fears you coming to Volterra as much as Aro desires it."

"Does Aro really think I would work for him again by threatening me?"

"Remember, to Aro threats are his main weapon, so yes I think he does."

"We're flying to Italy Felix. Will you try to keep our friends safe as long it doesn't threaten your own safety?"

"I'm already on it Bella. Good luck and just remember I'm a friend when justice is meted out."

"I will, thank you Felix."

I told the others of my conversation,

"So why go to Italy if Peter and Char are nearby?"

"Because Emmett, Aro won't be expecting it as my first move. Caius doesn't want a war and he doesn't want The Major and I in Volterra so that's where we're going. You don't have to put yourselves in danger but I do have a task for you if you are determined to help."

"Just say the word Bella."

"I want you to find out where Peter and Charlotte are being held, it's somewhere close by and be ready to move on my order and get them out."

"OK but what about Jane?"

"She has the enemy standing beside her, if it comes to a fight Felix will swap sides so please don't hurt him."

They looked sceptical but I knew my friend in the Volturi guard, Felix was hard and dangerous but he was loyal to what he believed in and he believed in me.

Bella

Jazz and I drove to the airport and found a friend waiting for us, one of those who I'd last seen at Jaspers side in Maria's compound. Jasper had obviously contacted him before we left.

"Garrett this is Bella my mate. We don't have time for polite introductions right now but are you willing to go to Volterra with us? Bella's got a date with the Volturi and I'd like them to see she has dangerous allies in the vampire world."

"Sure Why not, I should be flattered to be called dangerous I suppose. I took the liberty of bringing a couple of our other friends, they may as well be with us as they're in Aro's sights anyway."

He motioned with one hand and the others from Mexico glided up silently.

"Thank you, all of you. Lets go and we'll fill you in on the flight."

"Oh by the way, another friend wanted to help so we've been bumped up to first class."

Jazz smiled,

"So, does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"I doubt it. You know as well as I do that Darius never forgets but I think he understands that you would have done more if you could. Besides you know him, any chance of getting back at the Volturi and he's in like a shot."

I would have to ask Jasper about this Darius. It wasn't a name I was familiar with although it seemed he had a grudge against Aro and I thought I knew most of Aros enemies after all these years.

The flight was comfortable enough and there was plenty of room, it seemed we had first class to ourselves which must have cost a packet! So was Darius rich?" It was decided to play things by ear in Volterra and the guys relaxed back in their seats to wait patiently, reading, watching a film, or listening to music.

Jasper

I felt Bella's curiosity so started on the tale of how I met Darius.

"I first met him when I worked with Maria. He was in a rival army trying to muscle in on her territory and we fought. He was tough, very tough, but I would have killed him if Maria hadn't given strict instructions that he was not to be harmed. Instead we took him back with us and I wish we hadn't. Maria wanted to use him to send his sire a message. She removed one of his legs before I understood what she meant to do, send him back in pieces each burned to ashes. I helped him escape and luckily there was a breakout by a large group of newborns at the same time so his escape was blamed on them. I think Peter organised that although he never admitted to it. Since that time no one has seen Darius but somehow he made it out of Mexico. Where he is now is anyone's guess but he pops up whenever there's trouble ready to help anyone who works against the Volturi."

"Why the Volturi?"

"Because Maria worked for them, in particular Aro, and he maintains it was Aro's idea to send his sire a message that way."

"Was it?"

"I don't know but she always followed instructions when they came from Italy and she had some just as we were leaving. It changed her mind about the fight, that's when she told me that Darius must be captured alive. I thought he had a gift Aro wanted or something but I never found out and he never talks about it. Darius lives to throw a spanner in Aros works and he's pretty good at it on occasion."

"Well, lets see if we can't repay him for his gift of the tickets."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

"I'm going to confront Aro. He gave me a promise I would be free to find my mate and you are that mate. I want safety for our friends and ourselves in exchange for not showing him just how powerful my gift really is"

I squeezed her hand,

"He doesn't like threats."

"Neither do I and snatching our friends qualifies as one in my books."

"What about Caius?"

"What's he going to do Jazz? They have Jane but she does nothing to me and I can protect you so in theory we could take out the entire Volturi just as Caius fears."

I was so proud of my mate, she was a true warrior and with her at my side I feared no man, or woman. I thought Aro might just have met his match in the one gift he couldn't control.

Jasper

We drove to Volterra in a couple of rental cars and while we were hoping to see the end of Aro's government, I wasn't sure that was Bella's objective, she wanted peace and security for us and our friends. Aro's position in Volterra was a secondary concern although I thought we might be better off as a race with Caius in charge, he was less impetuous and avaricious and he had a better relationship with Marcus who was the cool-headed of the three, the most logical and thoughtful but we would have to see. As we drove through the walls into the town it was obvious that the humans knew something was wrong because the streets were almost deserted, most of the cafés and bars closed up and not even the usual cats and dogs roamed the streets. We parked in the main square and gathered together approaching the clock tower in a close knit group. I pushed the doors open to be greeted by a young human female quite obviously intimidated by our group.

"We'd like to see Aro"

"I see, who shall I say is here?"

"Major and Bella Whitlock and friends."

She picked up the phone and buzzed through explaining in hushed tones and I wondered at the consternation going on behind those huge oak doors.

Bella

I didn't wait for someone to usher us into Aro's presence, I knew perfectly well where his lair was so I pushed open the doors ignoring the girls complaints and we marched down the corridor our footfalls loud in the silence as we made no attempt to keep quiet. I knew our companions were keeping an eye out at any side openings onto the main corridor and our rear and we soon reached the audience chamber pushing aside the guard standing there and went in to see the three brothers just taking their places on the small raised dais where their three "thrones" sat. Aro looked startled at our entrance while Caius was watchful and Marcus as always seemed bored with the whole affair.

"Bella you are back and with your mate, how wonderful. I was wondering how long it would take you to find your other half. Major, its been a long time"

"I don't appreciate threats Aro"

He looked shocked at my blunt approach.

"Threats my dear? I was merely thinking how wonderful it is to have you home again"

"And our friends?"

He looked at the figures ranged to the back and sides of us,

"I'm not sure I know all of them but visitors are always welcome here as you know. To have The Major here in Volterra is an honour and a pleasure."

"We aren't here to stay."

"Really? Then why are you here? And with your "friends"?"

"I think you know why. You kidnapped the Whitlocks to persuade me to come back. Well it wont work Aro. I'm here for an assurance, that's all."

Marcus was paying very close attention and I didn't think he knew about the kidnap, not that he would necessarily have been against it but he was angry at having secrets withheld from him.

Aro

This was slightly awkward as I hadn't cleared my actions with the others not expecting Bella to turn up to confront me, let alone with a group of fighters at her back.

"The Whitlocks? Where are they Bella?"

She turned to Marcus and smiled,

"I suggest you ask your brother as he arranged it."

Marcus turned to me and I saw from the corner of my eye Caius watching The Major carefully. They had a history although he had never talked about it to me.

"Aro?"

"I thought Bella needed a little incentive to ensure she returned, especially as it seems she was rather reticent about her gift."

"You mean you snatched her friends to force her back to Volterra?"

I sighed,

"Yes Marcus you could put it like that I suppose."

"I don't think there's any other way of putting it Aro and I don't like threats or pressure forcing me to do something."

"Bella, the Volturi needs you. A powerful gift like yours could be at the mercy of disaffected elements in our world who would seek to use you to overthrow the government here."

"Aro sometimes you amaze me with your ability to delude not only yourself but others too. My gift means that no one, rebel or Volturi, could persuade me to do anything I chose not to do. Now I'd like to speak frankly about why I am here."

"Frank? That would be refreshing in here Bella"

I smiled at Marcus sarcasm, he was right of course, the truth very rarely entered these hallowed grounds without being twisted and covered by lies.

Jasper

I was happy for Bella to deal with the subject but I did just motion to where Alec had slid silently into the room and she nodded to acknowledge she'd understood. Aro flickered a glance to his golden boy and he fixed his eyes on our small group but Bella smiled at him and shook a finger as if scolding a small and naughty child.

"Aro call your boy off or I'll show you just how powerful I am"

I could see him weigh up the odds but before he could make a decision Caius motioned with an imperious hand and Alec bowed his head and took a few steps back,

"I don't think attacking Bella before she can even lay out her problem will be very helpful Aro."

Aro scowled at Caius and looked back at Bella,

"Please go on."

"You are threatening my friends and companions hoping to force me to come back to live in Volterra and work for the Volturi again. It wont work, I have no wish to work for you or the guard any longer. I just want to be left in peace with Jasper my mate. I also want my two friends released from their captivity and their future safety guaranteed along with everyone here."

Bella

I waited wondering how far Aro would push his claim on me. Caius and Marcus stepped back from their chairs to talk quietly and I knew they were comparing notes, what they already knew or suspected. Aro watched them and waited until they resumed their seats before speaking,

"Bella I'm not sure that threats to the Volturi are acceptable. It is tantamount to treason which carries the ultimate penalty."

"I've already told you Aro, don't threaten me."

"Ah Aro, just where are Bella's friends?"

He waved a hand dismissively at Caius question,

"Safe and well. Hostage to Bella coming back here."

"Not going to happen Aro"

Marcus lips twisted in a ghost of a smile and Caius seemed to be enjoying Aro's discomfort with the present predicament as they waited for his response to my last words.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Aro

This wasn't going quite as I had envisaged, Bella had become more authoritative and stronger since she bonded with The Major, something else I hadn't banked on when I sent Alec and Felix to snatch the Whitlocks and force her back to Italy.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bella. I had hoped that our kindness to you when you arrived might mean something to you, a debt of gratitude perhaps."

"I paid that debt over the past few years Aro so lets not go down that road. I have no wish to see the Volturi lose one of its leaders but if you force my hand I will act."

"Are you threatening me personally?"

"Did you arrange the kidnap?"

"I suggested it might be a way to get you to listen to our offer"

"Oh, it was an offer from the three of you?"

Caius shook his head while Marcus just looked at Aro with disdain.

"It would appear that your brothers disagree and it certainly didn't seem that they knew what I was referring to when I got here. Its immaterial anyway, I have a counter offer for you to consider."

"I'd be interested to hear that Bella"

Marcus craned his neck forward eagerly,

"The Volturi guarantee the safety of me and my friends and I will answer any call made by the three brothers jointly to safeguard our world from outside dangers."

"That sounds a very clever and well thought out offer."

"Thank you Caius. It just ensures that I'm not called on by one brother to act against another."

Bella

I was still watching Jane from the corner of my eye, I didn't trust her any further than I could spit, then I heard screams of agony and Jazz and Garrett went down writhing in pain. I didn't even stop to think I just threw my shield between them and sent her gift back to her but by angling the shield I also funnelled it to Aro himself. As Jane cried out and dropped the pain ceased but it was enough to knock Aro to his knees as well. The other two brothers looked at me warily but I just smiled and shook my head slowly from side to side. We all waited for Aro to regain his feet and smooth his clothes then I spoke,

"That was just a taste of what I can do but I'm happy to give you a full-blown demonstration if you feel you'd like one"

Caius stood up swiftly,

"I think you've made you point admirably Bella. I'm sure Aro will agree that your offer is a generous one, keeping our world safe is the main concern of all of us here."

I looked at Aro then at Jane before I answered,

"I'm pleased to hear it Caius. It's always better to be on the same team. Now I'd like my friends the Whitlocks released into the care of Rose and Emmett Cullen."

Aro's eyes narrowed,

"You have some of Carlisle's children with you?"

"No they are still in the States where you are holding Peter and Charlotte."

"Does Edward know about this?"

I shrugged, I had no idea, nor did I care.

"Jane dear would you ask Edward to join us"

Jasper

Edward Cullen, just what we needed! I moved closer to Bella and took her hand in mine while the others stayed on alert. No one trusted Aro not to try something. As the door opened and Edward strode in I smiled and he looked at Bella and our clasped hands and ground his teeth in frustration. Bella grinned at him and held up our joined hands,

"Edward I'm sure you'll be pleased to see I found my mate at last."

"Mate? Him? You must be mad"

"Possibly but I'm happy."

"Edward I know you had a prior claim on Bella so I thought you might want to speak to Major Whitlock."

I stepped forward slightly still holding Bella's hand.

"Yes go on Edward. I'd be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

His jaw clenched and he swallowed nervously but he didn't say anything.

"So you are happy with Bella's choice of mate?"

Caius sighed theatrically,

"Aro stop trying to cause a problem. Edward Cullen is a coward and an idiot to boot. You value his gift, that's the only reason we tolerate him here."

Bella's laughter hung in the air and for just a second I saw Edward tense before thinking better of it and relaxing back down.

"Smart move Edward. Not only are they bonded but he would rip your head off in an instant even without Bella's intervention"

Edward glared at Marcus but it was water off a ducks back to the tall morose Volturi brother,

"Caius, Aro, I weary of this. Give Bella what she asks for and let's get back to our studies."

Caius stood agreeing and the two waited impatiently for Aro to act.

"Very well but keep your side of the bargain Bella."

"Oh I will Aro, just make sure you do too. As soon as I know our friends are free we'll be leaving Volterra. Until then I think we'll walk in the courtyard."

Bella

I led the others past Edward without looking at him and out into the central courtyard where we sat in the sunshine listening to the fountain play.

"You think its over Major?"

It was the first time anyone from our party had spoken since we went in to confront the Volturi and of course it was Garrett who seemed to be their spokesman,

Jazz glanced at me with a questioning look and I shrugged,

"He's welcome to try something but I'll be less lenient this time."

As we watched a group of guards came out of the doors to the east and west of the courtyard and stood menacingly, watching us intently. I hadn't expected Aro to give up trying but I didn't expect Alec again and almost missed it as our friends became silent and still once more before the shield wrapped around them. I looked up and saw Aro watching from the upper window to the north, my old room in fact. I was through playing games so once Alec stopped, aware that his gift no longer had any effect I motioned for our group to move away from the central fountain and I focused on it building up the power of my shield before throwing it out as fast as I could. The marble fountain exploded noisily and shards of the stone shot across the courtyard like deadly missiles smashing windows and embedding in at least two of the Volturi guard who cursed pulling the shards from their flesh and throwing them down before advancing. The space turned into a battle ground, each of our group choosing an opponent and going into hand to hand combat. I watched for reinforcements as our group ripped through the black cloaked figures like a giant blender. Eventually the fighting stopped with the Volturi guards in pieces on the water-logged stones and our group tending to mainly minor wounds that were healing as I watched. Now I was truly angry and when I saw Jasper holding a flap of flesh to his shoulder as it fused back I exploded. My shield flew out in all directions as our friends dropped at my command. The walls of the rooms surrounding the courtyard shattered filling the rooms with dust and stone while the very foundations rocked and a black cloaked figure fell from the shattered room to hit the flagstones noisily. Before Aro could get to his feet I was there above him and I concentrated lifting his body into the air before slamming it against the ground once more and repeated it over and over.

"Bella please."

I looked up to see Caius holding a cloaked figure in his arms and I halted waiting to hear his words but ready to raze the whole place to the ground. He walked forward and I saw the figure was a woman with a terrible wound to her temple which was healing slowly as we watched.

"I promise you Aro will free your friends and that he will no longer pursue you. Please leave now"

I nodded and turned stretching my hand to take Jaspers then I hesitated and turned back to him.

"If I have to come again Caius, Volterra will cease to exist."

He nodded and watched as we walked through the broken rock and stone and into the corridor leading to the main square.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

We left Jaspers friends in Pisa, only Garrett staying a few minutes to chat.

"Nice to meet you Bella and if you ever need help again please call on us, we haven't had so much fun in decades. It was good to see the Volturi get a bloody nose"

"Perhaps we'll meet again Garrett."

"It's always a possibility, after all The Major has a nose for trouble and I love a good fight, especially when we have the advantage."

I checked with Emmett before we flew that our friends were all unharmed and free only to discover they'd already made it home,

"How was Peter?"

"Lets just say he's looking on us a little more charitably now"

During the flight Jazz related how he'd met Garrett and his friends when he first left Maria. They had joined forces with Peter and Charlotte to fight off Nathan and the newborns she had sent after him. Nathan escaped with his life but the newborns were all killed and when there was trouble they always showed up, rebels linked by their hatred for Aro Volturi and Maria in equal measure.

I hoped Peters good will towards Emmett and Rose would last, at least until we got back and when we landed I was pleased to see Peter and Emmett waiting for us. They came over and while Em hugged me Peter shook hands with Jazz then nodded to me.

"So Bella you kicked Aro's ass?"

"I think we all did a little of that. Did Jane hurt you or Charlotte?"

"She used her gift to capture us, boy I'd hate to get on the wrong end of that bitch. But once we were subdued she seemed bored more than anything else. Then suddenly she and man mountain were gone and we had his ugly fucking face in ours. I don't know which was worse."

"Peter, just admit I'm better looking and it really pisses you off."

"Listen to me Emmett, you were born with a bad case of the uglies, just accept it"

By the time we got to the car they had progressed to whose grandfather was the most handsome and happy they were getting on at last I was content to get in the back with Jazz and relax in his arms so it wasn't for some time that I saw we were headed for the Whitlock place.

"No motel?"

"Why? You and the Major feeling frisky? We can always drop you off at one if you can't wait till we get home."

"Peter you know very well what I'm talking about."

He looked at Emmett faking total confusion,

"Em, you know what she's talking about?"

Emmett thought silently for a few seconds then shook his head,

"No idea Peter, just ignore her. I find it the best thing to do"

I should have known better than to expect to get sense out of those two clowns so I relaxed back against Jazz and watched. It wasn't long before Peters driving came under criticism,

"You feeling ill Peter?"

"No why?"

"Well. My granny drove faster than this, we've been passed by two girls walking a dog and a kiddie on a bike."

"Hey, there's a speed limit along here and plenty of cop cars. I don't need a ticket."

"You mean another one. Come on I'll help you. All you have to do is press your foot on the gas pedal a little harder."

"Which one's that Emmett?"

We kangaroo'd down the highway for five minutes until Emmett gave up then Peter put his foot to the metal and we shot forward.

Jasper

It was good to see my two brothers getting on so well, Emmett was a good match for Peters sense of humour although I wondered how long it would be before the two of them sent us crazy! At the house Rose and Charlotte were waiting on the porch swing and looked to be good friends too. They ran down as the car came to a halt and pulled us into hugs and kisses. Peter stood watching and shaking his head slowly in mock disbelief,

"You know something Em, I've seen some stunts pulled in my time, even pulled a couple myself..."

"Really, that many?"

"Well its a bit too easy but as I was saying The Major would do just about anything to get the girls, as you can clearly see"

Bella glanced at me and grinned, Rose and Charlotte were both hugging me and it felt good.

"Yeah but a bit flashy flying off to Italy to beat up a few defenceless geriatric vamps just for a few hugs, we'd do it for free wouldn't we?"

I saw them coming and wriggled free of the girls and ran into the trees, there was no way I wanted those two hugging me but they seemed determined as I heard them come after me.

Bella

I watched until the pursuit was lost in the trees before sitting on the porch with Rose and Char,

"I take it from their behaviour that Em and Peter have settled their differences."

"Yes, I think Peter was impressed that Em and Rose came to help us especially with Felix and Jane there."

"So Aro rang and Jane freed you?"

"I don't think there was a phone call Bella, I just remember Jane laying on the floor and Felix smiling as we walked past him to Emmett who was standing in the doorway. Creepy that Felix and I wasn't sure I understood what he said."

"Which was?"

"Time for you two to get lost. Tell Bella I just anticipated the call which I'm sure would have come."

Felix didn't trust Aro to ring and free Peter and Charlotte so he'd taken it on himself to do the deed. How he would explain it away when they got back to Volterra I had no idea because I was sure Jane would know it was Felix who knocked her senseless for the few seconds it took for the others to get out. I hoped Felix wouldn't get into trouble for his actions and decided to ring and check on him. I went out back, away from the roars and crashing that was three guys wrestling, to phone him.

"Felix?"

"Bella, is everything OK?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Charlotte says you knocked Jane out so they could escape. Didn't you think Aro would keep to the bargain?"

"Would you? I just gave her a little shove that's all."

"Didn't she tell Aro?"

"Jane is very brave with her gift but she has a weakness, one I know about but Aro doesn't. Dear Jane can cloak parts of her thoughts which makes her a little sneaky. Anyway, she and I have an understanding."

"Oh right, I just didn't want you to get in trouble for helping us."

"Don't worry about me Bella, I've been doing this a very long time, working with Aro and the others, everyone has a skeleton in their cupboard and its very difficult to keep them hidden indefinitely especially from one who stands silent and watches. Give The Major my best and take care of your friends. Hopefully we won't speak again, at least not in warning. I have to go now, Aro and Caius are arguing about who was responsible for the destruction of the fountain and its repair. Goodbye Bella Whitlock."

I felt much happier after I'd spoken to Felix and told the others about what he'd told me, when that is the guys came back covered in mud and dripping wet. It seems the struggle ended in the river although they all had different stories about what followed but I was pretty certain that Peters story of a giant alligator pulling them in was a little fabrication! Mind Emmett's story of a mermaid luring them in wasn't much more believable and I didn't even listen to Jaspers tale, just halted him with a kiss. We were all together a family, and out of danger which is just how I wanted it .


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

Everything had fallen into place for us, the extended Whitlock family as Peter liked to call it. We found a rambling old ranch with five bedrooms and a huge amount of land which we used to raise horses, or at least Peter and I did. Emmett had tried his hand at shoeing horses when the guy came out and had decided he liked it so had trained to become a bona fide farrier and now travelled to other nearby ranches when needed. Of course the fact he was almost as big and far stronger than any of the horses he came across helped tremendously. Charlotte and Rose had started their own business in vintage clothing and replica clothing for parties, the stage, and even some costumes for a film company. Bella and I still spent a good deal of our time together, we had a lot of catching up to do and I knew Charlie played on her mind a lot. She helped the girls with the packing and posting off of the clothes they made or sourced but hadn't found anything she wanted to become involved with yet. I explained it would take time, she had spent her whole time as a vampire working in Italy for the Volturi and she needed to find her own way in the human world.

I should have realized that things were going a little too smoothly for us and sure enough the first signs of trouble came a few days after we decided on a road trip, all of us, to Colorado. Bella had never been there and the hunting opportunities were great in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Peter and Emmett were psyching themselves up for bear while the girls were interested in visiting some of the towns nearby on shopping expeditions for their business. When the phone rang Peter answered it being closest and I saw his frown as he turned to me,

"It's the twisted pixie, she wants to talk to Bella. I can tell her to screw herself if you like."

I shook my head and held up my hand for the phone which he launched across the room with an oath.

"I always feel like something slimy has been crawling across me when I've spoken to your ex Major."

I ignored his hostility to Alice, it was old hat by now, and answered,

"Alice?"

"Jazz? I wasn't sure whether to ring or not. I saw Bella's father, he's sick although I'm not clear what's wrong.. Do you think she'd want to know?"

"I'll tell her, thanks. How long do we have?"

"I'm not sure. About three, four, days but Jazz..."

"Go on"

"They don't find him for a few days, you know he's more or less a recluse. If Bella doesn't go he'll die alone.

"I understand. Thanks Alice"

I put the phone down and turned to Peter who still looked uneasy,

"You think she's telling the truth?"

"Why would she lie about something like that?"

"Who knows with her, it could be a set up"

"For what Peter?"

"Who the fuck knows? A trap for Aro, the Volturi snatch squad, Edward the ass hole..."

"Or Charlie getting sick and being alone. You and the others go on ahead, I'll speak to Bella and we'll meet up with you later. I'm sure she's going to want to help Charlie if she can."

Bella

I knew there was something up when Peter patted my shoulder as he passed me in the hallway and Jazz looked very serious.

"Is there a problem Jazz?"

"Alice rang"

"Oh why?"

I felt my jealousy rise immediately, she may be Jaspers ex but I still hated to hear her name and the thought of her talking to him really got to me. He came over and pulled me into an embrace burying his face in my hair and breathing deeply before answering me.

"Darlin' nobody matters except you. She rang to speak to you anyway."

"Me? What makes her think I'd want to speak to her?"

"She was ringing to tell you she'd seen Charlie, he's ill and likely to be alone. She just thought you should know, what you decide to do is down to you but I've told Peter we'll catch up with the others just in case you wanted to visit Forks. It will have to be a covert visit but its your choice."

Suddenly I felt very guilty for ignoring Charlie since Jazz and I got together, I'd been so wrapped up in our new life together. Charlie was alone and hurting, still grieving and feeling guilty for my death and now he was sick.

"I have to go Jazz."

He stroked my cheek and kissed me very gently.

"I'll get the car, we'll leave straight away."

"Is it that urgent?"

"Alice thought we had two or three days but I guessed you'd want to get there before he was taken ill. It could be difficult if he goes into hospital."

I nodded understanding what he meant, I couldn't be seen in Forks or Port Angeles by anyone who had known me years ago.

Jasper

Peter and the others offered to accompany us but in the end we decided that Bella and I would go and let the others know what was happening but they would carry on to Colorado as planned. Everyone stood on the porch to see us off and wish Bella all the best although we all knew she was going to say goodbye to her father, he was coming to the end of his human life. As we drove Bella was very quite but I could feel her anxiety increase the closer we got to Forks. I reached over and squeezed her hand pulling her closer to me,

"We'll soon be there now. Do you want to go straight to the house?"

"I think we'd better park up a distance away and move in on foot, at least its dark so we wont have to wait. Jazz I'm terrified. What do I say to him? How do I explain why I've left him to his guilt all these years?"

"Bella, you were in Volterra for most of those years, you couldn't contact him."

She turned, her face a mask of misery to me,

"I could have if I really wanted to, I could have found a way but I didn't."

"Bella you have to stop torturing yourself over this. There's nothing you can do about the past but you're here now and that's the important thing. Focus on that, nothing else. I'm sure your dad will be happy that he's been wrong all these years, that you're alive."

Bella

I wish I could be as positive as Jazz but I dreaded my fathers expression of shock and horror when he saw me alive and his bitter words as he berated me for letting him suffer all these years. I had no answer for him and a part of me wanted to run now before seeing him but he was still my dad and I loved him, if I didn't go to see him now, then it would be too late and he might never know his daughter had survived. Jazz pulled up a few streets away in a parking lot at the back of a small store that was open 24/7. Getting out he came round and took my hand again.

"I'll be right by your side Bella. Come on"

I nodded, my mouth dry, and bit my lip as we moved towards my old home and my dad who was living on borrowed time although he didn't know it yet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Charlie

I heard a knock on the front door as I got a fresh beer from the fridge, it was almost empty again and I knew I would have to make a trip to the store and stock up. Maybe buy a few TV dinners too, I lived on those now when I bothered to eat at all. I'd get some flowers though, put them on Bella's grave, check it was still looking tidy. I knew some others tended it too, I'd seen Jacob Black there a couple of times and once Mike Newton and Jessica his wife. I avoided them by going back to my car but it was good to know she wasn't totally forgotten, my little girl. If only she hadn't come to Forks, her mum always said this place was like a grave and I guess she was right. Friends had tried to persuade me to move away when they realized how much Bella's death had affected me but I couldn't leave my baby girl all alone here. Who would look after her? Tell her all the news, bring her flowers regularly? No, I was chained to this place by grief and guilt and would be until the day I died and I hoped that was soon, then I could lay beside her at peace finally and free of pain. All these thoughts ran through my head as I shuffled across the threadbare carpet back to the sitting room popping the beer as I did so. The knock came again and I hesitated then sighing put my can on the ledge by the door and unlocked it, pulling back the stiff bolt with difficulty, arthritis made things like that increasingly difficult and I wondered why I was bothering. It was probably some cold caller or maybe someone from the Res. Jacob called regularly although I never spoke or invited him in, just stared in silence until he turned and walked away. We had nothing to say to each other, it had all been said years ago. Why he thought time would change the way I felt I had no idea. Now he usually only visited on her birthday and at Christmas, oh yes and of course the anniversary of her death, he followed the same routine every time. Maybe it made him feel better, to show me he hadn't forgotten either, as if I cared. The porch light had burned out and I hadn't bothered to replace it so all I could see were two shadowy figures standing there.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying."

I went to close the door again when I heard her voice,

"Dad?"

I froze, the door partially shut and waited, had I finally cracked? Was I hearing things? Maybe I'd died and didn't even know it or fallen asleep and this was a dream, then I heard it again.

"Dad? Can we come in?"

I opened the door wide, turned, grabbed my beer, and shuffled back into the sitting room easing my aching bones back into my chair and muting the TV. If the ghosts or dream people wanted to come in and chat well hell why not? I heard two sets of footfalls and then they were in the room with me. My beer dropped to the floor spilling its contents onto the stained carpet and a white hand stretched down and picked it up, setting it on the table as I allowed my gaze to travel to their faces. Bella was as beautiful as ever, no, more beautiful in an unearthly way, her skin almost glowed it was so pale now and her eyes had turned a rich deep gold colour. Standing by her side stood...I knew that face...I delved back in misty memories of before. Everything was divided into before and after. Before and after Bella's death. Yes, it was one of Dr Cullens boys, Jasper and he looked just as I remembered, pale like her with the same eyes. Were these ghosts or dreams? I waited apprehensively, worried that if I spoke they might disappear like smoke.

Bella

Looking at this poor wreck of a man it was hard to believe he had once been the upright, good-looking young cop that Renee had fallen in love with, my father, but I could recognise him in there.

"Dad its Bella. I'm so sorry I never came back before now but I had to see you."

"Bella?"

His hand reached up trembling and touched my outstretched one then he withdrew it rubbing his fingers together as if trying to feel something between them. I knelt down at his side and took his hand in mine, they were almost the same temperature and I realized just how cold the house was. There was no fire, no logs chopped and stacked ready by the hearth, no heating on.

"Dad, it really is me. I didn't die like you thought. Not really,and I know I've been away for a long time. I am so sorry"

His eyes switched from me to Jazz,

"I know you young man. Your brother Edward Cullen brought me a lot of heartache."

"I know sir and I'm very sorry but this is Bella, changed but still your daughter"

He shook his head and I saw tears in his eyes,

"No son, my Bella is dead. She took her own life many years ago, she'd be a hell of a lot older than this pretty girl by now although I have to say she looks very much like her. What do you want? I don't have any money, the car's on its last legs and the fridge is empty, so you're plum out of luck."

I turned his face back to me,

"Do you remember the legends? The Quileute legends and how Billy and the others hated the Cullens?"

He nodded slowly,

"Yeah I remember."

"Well they were all true dad. The wolf protectors and the cold ones. The Cullens were cold ones that's why the Quileutes hated them so much. The cold ones were vampires, Edward, Carlisle, all of them including Jasper here are vampires. They never age. I was turned into one by another vampire called Victoria and kept out of the country for years but now I'm back and I wanted to see you."

"Vampires? Wolves? Well I guess anything is possible in this crazy world."

I could see he didn't believe me so I struggled to think of a way to convince him then he concerned me by coughing loudly, his whole body shaking with it. Without conscious thought I wrapped my arms around him and held him until the coughing stopped then helped him lean back in his chair. On his lips was blood and I knew Alice was right, he was dying, but there was no way he would die here alone in a cold dirty house with no comfort. Jazz must have felt my emotions because when I looked up he was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

I had to make Charlie believe me,

"Do you remember the old red truck?"

"Yeah"

"You bought it from Billy Black as a welcome home present"

He looked up and smiled,

"Bella loved that truck, I was worried she'd hate it but she really liked it."

"Yes and I remember when I went out to school one day and found you'd put new tyres on it for the bad weather. I think it was the day the security guard went missing."

His eyes brightened with curiosity,

"Yeah that's right. Poor Waylon died soon after, animal attack"

"Edward dropped me off at the station and we came home together."

"How do you know all this?"

"Its me dad, Bella."

He thought, struggling to make sense of what he was hearing as I struggled to think of something that might prove I was his daughter,

"I remember the talk we had after Edward left, you told me sometimes we have to settle for what's best for us. I gave you a really hard time. Then the motorbikes"

His hand came out and touched my cold cheek,

"It is you Bella, really you."

I nodded unable to speak as I heard Jasper lighting the fire and putting the kettle on then a blanket settled round Charlie's shoulders and I pulled it round him closer.

"It's very cold dad"

"Yeah, I should have split some logs but the old hands don't like using the axe any more."

He lifted them, misshapen by arthritis and shaking.

"Good job I don't use a gun these days. Probably shoot my damn foot off!"

I smiled then took the mug of hot coffee from Jazz as he offered it over Charlies shoulder and disappeared again. I held it until I thought Charlie could manage it without burning himself and he sipped slowly sighing in contentment.

"I forget the last time I had real coffee, it's just like you used to make."

"That bad eh?"

We laughed together and sat talking about old times holding hands for the next hour as Jazz worked around us, warming the house, cleaning the kitchen, and by the sound of it putting the washer on. As I watched Charlie's head fell back and I saw he was asleep so I took the empty mug from him and covered him with the blanket.

I went to find Jazz who was upstairs stripping the beds.

"I think he's slept in both and they need fresh linen"

"Thank you. I have to stay for a while Jazz."

"I know, that's why I'm putting fresh linen on both beds, just in case we get a few minutes."

I had to smile at his expression but I was very grateful for all he had done thus far.

"There's plenty of logs chopped. I think someone has been coming round to do it without your dad knowing, probably Jacob, it smells like wolf. There are some meals in the freezer too, home cooked and probably from the same source. The fridge is bare and so are most of the cupboards so I thought I might do a shopping run before it gets light, stock up."

I took my mate in my arms and projected all the love and gratitude I felt to him, he smiled and kissed me,

"Don't worry Bella we're here as long as we're needed, you just have to stay out of sight. I doubt many people will remember me."

"Even less know me so I guess it's a good job I decided to swing by after all"

We turned to the door and Jasper sighed,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I guess, hi Garrett good to see you again would be asking a little too much. Peter rang, said you might be grateful for a little help.

" Excuse me Garrett but I need to go check on my dad."

"Sure we can catch up later. In the meantime The Major and I can sort things out here."

Once she'd gone I continued our conversation,

"So the old man's dying I hear."

"Yes and Bella wants to be here for him, he's cut himself off from the rest of the world, he thought that Bella was dead and blamed himself."

"Guilt trip, most painful of all. Well she can't be seen by anyone here without alarm bells ringing and neither can you really but the good residents of Forks have never had the pleasure of my acquaintance so I can be the face they see. Do we know how long he's got?"

"Alice reckoned a few days, maybe two now but I'm not sure he's gonna die straight off, she said something about a stroke or something."

"Shit that's not good is it? Well I can stay as long as you like, provided Bella doesn't mind that is."

She'll be grateful for your help, especially if it makes it easier to keep out of sight For now the place is pretty dirty and we need some groceries."

"Tell you what. I'll do the clean up, you do the shopping. I wouldn't have a clue what to get."

"You think I have?"

"I'll write you a list Jazz and thank you Garrett, it will be much easier with a fresh face to open the door to doctors or whoever. We can say you're a distant relative just looking him up and found him sick. He's still asleep so I thought I'd better see what we're going to do. It breaks my heart to see him like this, remember what he was like when I was a teenager?"

"I remember him before you came to live with him, and when he heard you were coming back to Forks Carlisle said he was like a boy with the keys to the candy store. He was very proud of you Bella."

"And I left him thinking I was dead all those years. I even checked up on him once just after I helped you escape from the Volturi. I came back to Forks and there he was, visiting my grave. I should have spoken to him then but I didn't know what to say and now its too late."

"No, he knows you're here Bella and that you survived"

"Jake knows too don't forget. If he finds out we're here do you think he'll try anything?"

"I think the wolves are probably gone now Bella, after all there are none of us living here these days and I don't think the three of us turning up for a few weeks will start a full-scale phasing again."

"I hope you're right because I don't want to fight the Quileutes but I wont be chased away either Jazz"

"Maybe if you explained to Jake why we're here it might help."

"And maybe someone could fill me in, what wolves?"

"Sorry Garrett I forgot you wouldn't know. The Quileutes are a guardian tribe."

"Great I can get my ass chewed off by an overgrown puppy! Still it might make the visit more interesting"

"No fighting Garrett."

"Major, now I know why Peter asked me to come, I never get any fun"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

Jaspers idea was good but too late as it turned out, the door bell went and we looked at each other, the scent of wolf was strong enough to smell even from inside. Jake had obviously either come to check on Charlie or seen or heard of visitors at his house. Jazz went to answer it but I held him back.

"No, its my problem Jazz, let me"

He and Garrett faded back into the sitting room and I opened the door,

"Hello Jake"

"So it is you. I thought it was, I could smell you and your friends. Where are they?"

"What do you want Jake? I've come to see my dad, he's sick"

"Is that supposed to come as a surprise to me? He's been sick for some time so why are you caring now?"

"I'm here that's the important thing. Is it going to be a problem?"

"What did Charlie say? Did he recognise you all hard and white?"

"Jake I know what you think about me and the others of my kind so lets leave that aside. Charlie needs help and the only person he's going to allow to help him is me. It's obvious you aren't welcome in although thank you for the chopped logs and meals."

"Don't thank me, he didn't use either. Wouldn't even talk to me. You know he blames me for your death?"

"I'm sorry about that. I had no intentions of letting you take the blame but circumstances didn't allow me to come back."

"Too busy with the Cullens I guess?"

"No Victoria actually. She caught me and I ended up in Volterra for a number of years, nowhere near the Cullens as a matter of fact."

"So you didn't run off with Edward Cullen then?"

"No I didn't. Nor am I with him now Jake if that makes things any better for you."

"So who are the leeches with you?"

"Why? As long as we stay here and don't attack any of the humans I don't think you have any right to complain."

"And wont you? Bite anyone I mean?"

"No. You have my word for that. I'd like you to let the elders know too. I was going to try to contact them, let them know we mean no harm, I just want to look after Charlie."

"Well you could ring dad I guess, Harry and Old Quil are dead. Sues still around, she took Harry's place on the council but I can tell you none of them will be happy to hear from you, not after what you put your dad through all these years."

"I can live with their hatred if necessary. Was there anything else?"

He looked at me long and hard before shaking his head,

"You've changed Bella. You were sweet and kind, thoughtful, but not any longer now you're as hard as your flesh."

"I've had a hard time of it too Jake. now if there's nothing else...".

I waited until he turned and walked back down the steps then looked back.

"You know I loved you Bella, I could have made you happy if you'd given me a chance"

"Well I'll never know will I Jake. Goodbye."

I shut the door knowing in all probability I would never see him again.

Charlie

I woke up in bed and smiled to myself, it had been a dream after all, if a very nice one, but as I looked around I noticed some changes to my room. The curtains had been pulled back and the small window opened, I never bothered any longer it stuck too much for me to struggle. The sheets were fresh too and smelled of flowers and the dirty mugs that had started to pile up on the bedside cabinet had gone to be replaced by a new box of tissues and a glass of water. As I reached for it I felt the warmth, someone had put the heating on for me. As I sat up I saw a new pair of slippers at the side of the bed and a new bathrobe folded across the bottom of it. Had something happened that I didn't know about? Had I been ill and someone, maybe Sue Clearwater cleaned up while I was sick? I got up slowly and put the slippers on then noticed I was in my old pyjamas. I opened the bedroom door and peered out although what I expected to see I wasn't sure. The bathroom too showed signs that someone had been in, there were fresh towels hanging up and the overflowing laundry bin was empty. I showered quickly and then went back to my room to dress. All my clothes were folded neatly in their drawers and on hangers, maybe I'd been ill for some time and that's why everywhere looked so clean and tidy. I'd dreamed Bella and her companion and in a way I had to wish I hadn't woken up again.

The smell of bacon cooking wafted up the stairs, so someone was here. If it was Sue I would have to thank her for all she'd done but I really didn't want to see her or anyone else from the reservation. I went downstairs slowly listening but all I could hear was the bacon cooking and someone moving around in the sitting room so I peered round that door first to see a guy I didn't know picking up all my old newspapers and magazines and piling them up.

"You looking for something?"

He turned and smiled,

"No, just tidying up a bit. I won the toss so The Major went shopping. You must be Charlie, Bella's dad. Allow me to introduce myself, Garrett at your service."

I looked at him suspiciously, he had the same white skin as the visitors of last night or my dream but I didn't know this guy or any Major.

"Dad, breakfast is ready"

The years fell away as I heard that voice, Bella used to cook breakfast whenever she could and would call me just like that. I almost believed when I walked in the kitchen I would see her standing by the stove smiling. I walked hesitatingly in to the kitchen and sure enough there she was, the strange Bella from the night before and the dining table in the window was set just the way she always did it with a few flowers in a cracked old vase and my cutlery and napkin clean and sparkling waiting for me. I didn't know what to do or say so I took my seat and she walked over putting a plate of steaming food in front of me.

"Did you sleep well? Eat up then we can talk, I'll try to explain things"

I reached out and touched her, she was solid enough and the food smelled real enough and a few seconds later tasted real too. What was happening here?

Bella

I sat opposite Charlie and watched as he ate, seeing his mind whirling in his eyes and hoping I could explain and apologise. Garrett stuck his head round the door,

"I'm popping out for a few minutes. Would you like a paper Charlie?"

Dad looked at him and nodded and I had to smile, Garrett had taken to his new role like a veteran actor and I was grateful.

"Dad, I know this is all a shock to you but I am real, I didn't die like you thought although I'm not alive in the strictest sense I guess. I was kidnapped by a vampire called Victoria."

He hesitated, his fork almost to his mouth then continued so I repeated all I'd told him the night before.I told him about Victoria and James and the fight in Phoenix and he was still taking it all in when Garrett got back handing him the paper and taking his empty mug to refill it.

"I told the store I'd be picking up your paper from now on, I hope that's OK?"

He'd cleared most of his plate which I hoped was was a good sign then looked up at Garrett,

"I have it delivered"

"You did dad. It wouldn't be good for people to see me here, anyone who knew me I mean. I haven't changed and that would create problems."

He nodded still not speaking and sipped the fresh coffee appreciatively.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

When Jazz got back with the groceries Charlie and I were sitting by the fire, the colour he had when he first got up had faded and he looked old and tired again. We had chatted about old times, holidays I had spent with him in Forks and then in Arizona or wherever we happened to be living each summer. In general they were happy memories and when he nodded off he still had a smile on his face. Best of all was his forgiving me for leaving him to think I was dead. Once he knew why it seemed he accepted it and even said I'd done the right thing. I didn't tell him much about my time with the Volturi, he didn't need to know how horrific the life of a vampire could be. I went out to the kitchen when I heard the door and Jazz and Garrett were putting away the groceries chatting but when he saw me Jazz came straight over and held me close breathing in my scent,

"God I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too."

"But you had a good time with your dad?"

"Yes and he understands why I didn't get in touch. He's worried the Quileutes might cause problems for us but I told him we could handle it. He's really ill Jazz."

"I know, I took the names of the medication I found in the cupboard and looked them up. He has cancer Bella and from the medication I think its at a late stage. I don't think he has long to live."

"I guessed as much when I saw the blood. Does he have the best drugs? His occupational medical plan should cover him for most and I know he paid in to a private one for a long while."

"Well I'm not a doctor but I think so. We could contact Carlisle if you want, see what he has to say."

I thought about this, I didn't really want to include Carlisle in my life again but I had no choice, he had the expertise I needed and I figured he owed me anyway so I nodded,

"I think I will."

He handed me his phone and I rang Carlisle's private cell phone.

"Dr Cullen."

"Carlisle its Bella."

Bella? It's good to hear from you, I understand from Edward that you left the Volturi so I'm assuming you think I can help you in some way."

"I hope so. Charlie has cancer and I wanted to know that he's getting the best drugs."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that Bella, do you know what type of cancer?"

I gave him a list of the drugs.

"Leave it with me. I may have a way of accessing his records if they're still in the Port Angeles clinic. Can I ask why you aren't offering to change him?"

That stopped me in my tracks.

"I hadn't thought about it but could we? Would it cure his cancer? He has other health problems too."

"Bella there is nothing venom cannot heal except missing limbs or organs and of course some brain damage. I see no reason why Charlie shouldn't survive the transformation provided of course that his body is strong enough. That might be a problem I guess. Give me an hour and I'll ring you back."

"Thank you Carlisle."

I looked at Jazz,

"Could you do it? Change Charlie?"

He looked at Garrett who shrugged but looked dubious,

"I'm willing to try if he agrees but remember he is weak Bella, I may end up killing him."

"Jazz he's already dying so I don't see your hastening it as something that would worry him unduly."

"Wait until Carlisle rings back and if he still thinks it's a possibility we'll talk to Charlie."

I nodded and went back in to the sitting room where Charlie had woken and was reaching for his pills, a look of pain on his face.

"Let me dad."

I opened the bottle and shook a pill out but he motioned for another.

"Is it really bad?"

He rubbed his chest,

"I've been better Bells. Ironic you know. I never smoked a single cigarette, well one at school and then I threw up, yet I get cancer. My friend Jimmy he smoked 100 a day and he lived to be almost 90 then choked on a fish bone. Hows that for twisted logic"

"Have the doctors told you how long you have?"

"Yeah, they keep changing their minds but about a month I guess. If you and your friends hadn't turned up I would have ended up in hospital or bitten a bullet I guess. I don't know why I waited this long. Maybe I knew you were still out there baby."

He patted my hand and I clasped it gently.

"We won't leave you dad."

"You don't want to stick around here and watch me shrivel up, it's not going to be fun, they told me that already."

The phone interrupted us and I excused myself noticing my hands were shaking as I took the receiver from Jazz.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella, I got your dads records. If you are going to try I suggest you do it quickly. His last X-rays weren't good, he doesn't have much time. Jasper told me what Alice had seen, it sounds like a collapse is on its way and moving fast."

"But you think we can do it?"

"Yes I think its possible, just, if Jasper acts fast."

I looked at Jazz, it was asking a lot of him but he just stroked my cheek and nodded,

"If Charlie agrees."

I thanked Carlisle and Jazz and I went back into the sitting room where Charlie was staring into the fire. Sitting down opposite Jasper explained our proposal to him very quietly and honestly.

"So, you could maybe save me? Turn me into a vampire like you and Bella?"

"Yes as long as you have the strength to undergo the transformation."

"And if I don't?"

He stopped, coughing violently, and then wiping his lips with a red tinged tissue.

"Then you'll die maybe a little sooner than otherwise."

Charlie moved and tilted my head to look into my eyes.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to spend eternity in a world with my little girl but I'd be a burden."

"No Charlie. Whoever changes you has the responsibility of keeping you safe until you can look after yourself and Bella and I would be happy to do that."

Garrett who'd been listening from the door walked in.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I just wanted to offer my services if necessary. I couldn't change you Charlie, I'm a human hunter with little self-control once I start to feed but I'd be more than happy to look after you. I do have some experience with newborns as The Major well knows."

"The Major? You called him that before."

"Yes, it's a long story Charlie and one I'm not proud of but we don't have time to go into it at the moment. You must decide, but as you can see we're happy to help and I know Bella would like the chance to keep you in her life."

Charlie looked at me and sighed.

"Am I a coward Bella?"

"Why because you want to live?"

"No because I'm afraid of death suddenly. For years it's all I wanted, to join you and now it's happening it scares me."

"Please dad at least think about it, I'd really like you to stay in my world."

I waited anxiously as he sat back and closed his eyes.

"Well I guess if you're gonna go it doesn't much matter how death comes and yes I'd like to stay in your life so if Jasper is willing, I am."

"There's just one thing"

Charlie looked at Jazz with a sad smile.

"There always is son."

"No, I'm happy to do it but I think we need to leave here, Bella promised Jake we wouldn't bite anyone and if we do the Quileutes will retaliate as soon as they find out. There aren't enough of us to protect you and fight the pack which will gather strength just by our presence here.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

My phone rang and I excused myself to answer it noting I'd also received a message.

"Major, I smell a shit storm coming. What do you need?"

"Preferably an RV and a small army."

"In that case its your lucky day because I just happen to have both and we're headed your way. ETA about three hours, I'll explain everything when we get there but be ready to move out."

"OK, see you then."

I scrolled down to the message, it was from Alice.

"Jazz you need to act now or it will be too late. Alice x"

The message had only come in a few minutes ago so we were OK for time.

"Right Charlie, this isn't going to be pleasant, neither is the transformation but once its over you'll never feel pain again."

He nodded and I saw him swallow nervously then Bella threw her arms around him and kissed him before standing up and taking my hand.

"I'll see you again soon hopefully but just in case Bella I love you, and Jasper, Garrett, thanks for everything."

I tried to pull free of Bella's hand but she shook her head.

"We do this together."

I moved forward reluctantly and put one hand on Charlies shoulder and the other on his jaw turning his head slightly to give me better access then before he could tense any further I moved in, biting into his neck and tasting the strangely chemical tang of his blood, the taste of blood, medication, and sickness, which I was glad to spit out once my job was done. As Charlie collapsed back into the chair I spoke.

"Bella I'm going to have to help him with the pain, he's too weak to do it alone so you and Garrett will have to watch out for us until Peter gets here."

Bella

Jazz put a hand on Charlies and I saw his muscles tense and his jaw clench as he took Charlies pain for me and I loved him even more for his sacrifice, for that's what it was. He took Charlies pain for me, enduring at least some of the agony of the burn, a torture he had already undergone so many times if only by proximity but this was much, much worse. I wondered if I could help but Garrett touched my arm,

"We need to watch out. If the wolves get the slightest hint of what's going on here there will be war."

I nodded and followed him out stationing myself by the back door and watching, waiting for the first hint of wolf while he did the same at the front. For the first hour there was nothing then I got my first whiff and called to tell him.

"Nothing here yet but be careful."

There was a movement in the trees and Jake came into the open with Sue who was by now an old woman. They stopped and I saw Jake tense then turn to Sue. He could have heard Charlies soft cries of pain or sensed something, I didn't know which so I just waited.

"What's wrong with Charlie?"

Her voice I remembered from my human days,

"He's got cancer. He's in pain."

"I'd like to see him."

"Oh why? You know he doesn't want to see you, I thought he'd made that clear enough."

"We want to know he's safe."

"He's with his daughter, he's safe."

"Bella I need to know you haven't attempted to change him."

"Why? Do I look as if I have?"

"No but your friend might have."

Jake's voice was cold and hard, he knew.

"Its nothing to do with you what Charlie decides or does."

"It is if you broke the treaty and you did didn't you?"

"I didn't have a treaty with you Jake."

"You gave me your word."

"Things changed. I couldn't let him die."

"So you forced him into a half-life like yours."

"I never forced Charlie into anything."

"You know this means war?"

"I don't want a fight with you Jake or any of the wolves"

"No because you'd lose Bella, there are more of us and we're stronger."

I didn't speak just waited and as I did so the trees rustled and five more wolves stepped out into the open, shit he was right, we were outnumbered but he didn't know about my gift and although I didn't want to hurt Jake or any of the others I would protect what was mine.

"Back off Jake. Sue take you brothers home before they get hurt."

She smiled a little sadly,

"Oh Bella why didn't you stay dead. Whenever you come to Forks death and pain follow you."

"Only if you force my hand Sue."

I heard Garretts voice low from the front,

"Ah Bella, we have a small vermin problem. Four overgrown pups out front."

So the pack had reassembled because of us, 10 wolves including Jake, and then there was Sue.

"Please Sue go home, don't force me to hurt you"

"It's too late for that Bella you should have left your father in peace."

She lifted her hand and the wolves moved forward snarling. At the same time I heard snarls from the front and an oath from Garrett forcing me to act decisively. I closed my eyes and threw my shield out fast knocking the wolves over and throwing them back into the trees with the sound of splintering wood and ferocious snarls. I heard more oaths from Garrett and called to him to join me which he did until we stood back to back. One wolf was dead, its neck broken, but he had sustained a nasty bite to one arm which hang uselessly at his side. Jake had joined his brothers although one was missing and I heard ear-splitting yelps of pain so at least one was out of action. Watching both groups of wolves I saw those facing Garrett tense and leap so wrapped my shield around him, the wolves bouncing off snarling as they did so but one darted in and took a chunk out of my leg and I cursed wrapping the shield around both of us which was fine but we couldn't fight and keep the rest of the pack away from Jazz and Charlie and there was so much going on it was difficult to protect all of us in different rooms especially as I couldn't see the others. The wolves backed up slowly and I dropped my shield but Jake saw his chance and darted in again and I lost another chunk from my leg, the venom pouring from the gaping wounds only slowing after a few seconds and I knew I couldn't cope with many more attacks. With a heavy heart I intensified my shield and blasted Jake and his companions back through the house to crash against the back wall but I didn't let up and their eyes bulged as the breath was crushed from them and their ribs started to crack. I chanced a quick look at Sue then concentrated again and the pressure of my shield literally blasted through the wolves pelts spraying blood and gore over the walls. She screamed in anger and shock and I turned to see the wolves on Garretts side move in for the kill. I knew my strength was ebbing and I mustered all my remaining strength to blast them back against the front door and wall, stunning but not killing any of them. Garrett moved forward blindingly fast and grabbed another with his good arm crushing its windpipe then leaving it to choke to death on the floor as another took its place. We fought off the few remaining wolves but it was hard and I feared they might win when I saw Sue squeezing past the bodies to get into the sitting room.

"NO!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

My scream alerted Garrett and we almost threw ourselves in but Sue had beaten us. She stood behind Jazz, a huge wickedly sharp knife at his throat and I screamed as she sliced into his neck but then the window smashed, glass flying everywhere and she went over backwards, the knife spinning to the ground. When I saw who it was I thanked all the Gods. Peter killed Sue and drained her as Charlotte, Em, and Rose took out the remaining wolves then came to tend to us. I didn't care about myself only Jazz who lay across Charlie protectively venom soaking his shirt from the deep gash in his throat. As Charlotte used her hands to hold the edges together and licked the ragged skin to help it fuse I felt my anger rise and struggled desperately to hold back but Em seeing the danger grabbed me and slinging me over his shoulder ran out with me picking up the chunks the wolves had ripped from my leg and helping me to fuse them back in place.

"Thanks Em."

He just smiled and ruffled my hair,

"No problem little Sis. I didn't want you killing Char, we need all the help we can get by the look of things"

Jasper

I really needed to hunt to replenish all the venom I'd expended changing Charlie and healing the wound Sue had inflicted but there was no time. We didn't know if any of the wolves were still on the Reservation and we couldn't afford to be found by the authorities especially with Charlie in his present state so Garrett picked him up and took him out to the RV Peter had somehow gotten hold of and settled him in the back while Peter, Rose, and Charlotte, dragged in the dead wolf bodies that had been blasted out by Bella. We heard the first sirens and knew someone had reported the noise so I grabbed all the flammables and as I did so almost bumped into Peter who was sloshing gas around, great minds think alike! I threw a lighted match through the smashed window and Peter gunned the RV engine, screaming away from the house as the flames lit up the windows. Hopefully no one had seen the vehicle registration or we would have to change it.

"I think we should dump this ASAFP. It might be hot"

I nodded at Peters words and we drove out of Forks north towards the Canadian border. It would be safer if we could get Charlie over the border unseen. He was tossing and turning, moaning in pain, and I could see from Garretts face that he wasn't doing so well.

"I'll leave it up to you Peter. Charlie needs my help. Bella will explain"

Bella

I had been listening to Jazz but watching Charlotte. I still couldn't forget the sight of her tongue on Jaspers throat and it made me boil with anger which I held back with difficulty.

"So Bella you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

I moved to sit in Jaspers place next to him but still watching Charlotte, if she made any move towards my mate I would rip her arms off and beat the bitch to death with them. I think she knew how I felt because she made a real effort not even to look at him as I told Peter exactly what had happened.

"So that's all the wolves wiped out? Fuck, if the Volturi hear about this there'll be hell to pay. Why did you decide to change Charlie? I thought he was sick?"

"He was, he has cancer Peter, he was dying so I gave him another chance, I owed him at least that much. Do you think the Volturi will link us to the fire and the dead wolf pack?"

"Well let me think, Aro knows where you come from so he'll probably put two and two together, especially when he finds out that a) it was Charlies house that burned down and b) there are some extremely pissed off Quileutes looking for their favourite mutts. What do you think?"

"What will they do?"

"Well you're lucky in as much as you are too valuable an asset to kill but they wont just ignore it, not if it causes ripples. Your only hope is that the fire is taken for a home invasion gone wrong but there are a few too many bodies for that to fly for long. If the wolves return to human form that is. If not then it could be an attack by a pack of wild wolves although I've never heard of a gang of psychopathic mutts before. Bella we're so deep in the shit not even our scalps are showing."

Garrett

Listening to Peters summation I had to agree, we would be extremely unlikely to get out of this one unscathed but then hey, he and I were alike, we loved a fight and especially when the odds were stacked against us. I watched as The Major took Charlies pain enabling his weak frail body to survive the transformation. He would be no good to us for a while yet so it was up to us to plan our next move. I motioned for Charlotte to take my place but she shook her head motioning to Bella so I called Rose to sit with them while I went up front to speak to Peter and Bella.

"Any ideas Peter? And by the way how did you know what we needed?"

"The twisted pixie rang, I hate to admit it but just for once she was useful. By the way, how many times do I have to tell you I'm a footsoldier, we don't have to think, just follow orders Garrett."

"Well you've just been promoted while The Major is out of it so..."

He rolled his eyes then sighed,

"Right, eyes out for a van we can hot-wire, preferably one that wont be missed for a few hours. Its only a couple of hours to the border and I know a place we can get across unseen but it wont be easy with Charlie as he is, it means crossing a lake."

"Peter, Charlie's unconscious."

"Yeah I know that Garrett but its our only option so watch out for a boat too."

"Any particular make you'd prefer?"

He turned to me,

"Fuck you Garrett, just think of a way to get him across or we have to leave him a pile of ashes and I don't think that's an option do you?"

Peter

Charlotte saw a van parked up at the side of a warehouse which looked shut up for the night so I drove in beside it and we all crammed in while I hot-wired it, one of many useful and nefarious tricks I'd picked up. Garrett, Bella, and Rose joined The Major and Charlie in the back while Charlotte and Emmett rode up front with me. It wasn't the fastest van I'd ever driven but it was fairly quiet and didn't look like the sort of vehicle anyone would drive if they were on the run. As we got closer to the border Charlie became noisier until I had to bang on the inner wall

"Hey, you're gonna have to shut him up, we're almost there and someone's going to hear that screaming."

There was a scrabbling noise and then Charlie went quiet, whether because of The Majors mojo or a gag I had no idea but it made me feel a little more hopeful. I turned to Charlotte

"You know darlin' I'm getting to old for all this shit!"

"You? Never, you revel in it. Mayhem is the thing that gives your life purpose."

I thought about that,

"Was that a compliment?"

She nodded and I thought some more,

"OK I'll accept it as such. The Mayor of Mayhem, I like it."

I put my foot down and the van surged forward with a rattle of the overworked engine.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Garrett

When Peter stopped the van I knew we'd reached the point at the border he wanted us to cross so leaving the others in the back with Charlie I went round to see what the situation was. We were close to a lake, I could smell the water and hear it lapping against a shore. Peter and Emmett stood leaning against the hood with a map spread out so I joined them.

"What's the plan now?"

"We have to get Charlie across, once over the other side we can get another van and I know a good place to hole up for a while."

The three of us walked through the dense undergrowth to look at the problem, the lake was wide and icy cold which wouldn't bother us but could be a problem for Charlies still transforming body.

"We can't swim him across Peter, he wont make it."

"OK any suggestions Garrett?"

"How about Em and I swim across, see if there's a boat on the far shore that we could borrow?

"OK but be quick, its too dangerous to hang around here for long, its used by smugglers some time so there is an irregular patrol boat, could be along any time"

Emmett and I stripped off and waded into the water, it was cold but that wasn't a problem for our bodies and although the current was strong we soon got to the other side and I was even more convinced Charlie wouldn't make it in the water.

Peter

I went round the back and stuck my head in the doors which were ajar,

"Everything OK Bella?"

She pushed it open wider to look at me,

"Yeah so far but Jazz isn't going to be much help he's having to take a lot of Charlies suffering. I'm scared we're going to lose him Peter."

I explained what Garrett and Emmett were doing which made her feel a bit more optimistic,

"What if there isn't one?"

"Then we improvise. It wont beat us."

We heard a splash and two figures appeared from the darkness, Garrett and Emmett still dressing as they came. It was only when I saw another male vampire undressed that I realized just how scarred my mate was. Garrett had a few battle scars but Emmett was unmarked and still I wouldn't give up my precious Jazz for either of them.

"No boats Peter and the patrol is just heading out from the opposite side. We heard them say they're going to do a circuit and they headed west so we need to move fast or risk exposure."

Peter scratched his head then suddenly pulled open the drivers door,

"Emmett give me a hand, pull the seat free of its brackets, we can lay Charlie on it, wrap some rope around him so he won't fall off and swim it across keeping him dry."

Emmett and he soon had the seat out along with some twisted metal and while I stood with Jasper who was by now frighteningly weak the others carried Charlie out and tied him to the seats throwing coats over to keep the chill wind off his fragile body. His heart rate had increased as it struggled against the venom and I was amazed we didn't see it trying to hammer its way out of his ribs.

"Right, Emmett, Garrett you carry the seat. Rose, you and Charlotte keep Charlie steady. I'll help Bella with The Major. Lets go and keep quiet, remember sound travels a long way over water."

"It does? How do you know that Peter?"

He rolled his eyes at Emmett,

"Fucked if I know, probably heard it on the discovery channel. Lets go."

We watched as the others waded back in the water, their clothes piled on top of Charlie, wet clothes if seen would raise suspicions so we'd all stripped off to our underwear. Holding the seat with one arm each Garrett and Emmett kept it above the water and swam slowly and carefully out onto the lake, Rose one side and Charlotte the other to ensure Charlie didn't slip off despite the rope we had used. Last came Peter, Jazz, and myself, we took an arm each and towed Jazz across while he continued to monitor Charlies pain levels. We could hear the patrol boat in the distance and kept the splashing to a minimum relieved to reach the other side without being discovered.

Peter

I knew we didn't have much time before the van was found although what they'd make of the missing seat and mangled metal I had no idea but I hoped it would have them scratching their collective heads for a while. As soon as we were all dressed again I sent Em and Rose to hunt while Char and I found a new set of wheels and Bella and Garrett would keep an eye on The Major and Charlie.

"Any problems Bella just holler, we wont be far away."

She nodded her thanks to Emmett before he and Rose disappeared in the undergrowth, we needed to keep our strength up and Char and I would hunt next before Charlie woke up. Once we knew he was safe I would insist The Major hunt because he was running on empty as it was and that made me nervous. I always relied on his presence and this being in command frankly frightened the shit out of me, I'd be glad when Charlie was awake, newborns I could cope with. I knew where I stood with newborns! I knew where there had been a scruffy and rough bar not too far from here where a truck wouldn't be missed for hours with luck. The patrons usually only piled out when the sun came up! I was in luck, it was still there and the lot had enough choice that one from a dark corner wouldn't be missed too quickly so I forced the door only to find the keys had been left in it. Switching the engine on I saw with relief it had half a tank of gas so we'd make it to the cabin I was aiming for without having to fill up. We drove without lights until we were back on the road then sped up to get back to the others.

Bella

I was glad of Garrett's company when the others had gone because frankly I was scared, for Charlie, but mostly for Jazz, I'd never seen him look so drained. The bruises under his eyes were a dark purple and made his eyes look sunken. He didn't move, just sat with a hand on Charlies arm and I could see shudders run under his pale skin as the pain shot from Charlies body and into his. I would never be able to repay him for this action. The thought of willingly going through that terrible torture again was more than I could take and without thinking I put my hand on Jaspers shoulder. He jumped and suddenly my body was racked with terrible pain, it was being channelled through Jazz and into me then Garrett pushed me away with his booted foot.

"Not a good idea Bella"

I looked back and Jazz was gasping as he tried to control the pain again after my stupid interruption then Garrett had his arms around me,

"You OK Bella? I should have seen that coming and stopped you."

"You knew?"

"Yeah I saw it once before with a young boy, only he died, the shock was too much for his heart."

"Will Jazz be able to get control again?"

"Yeah, never met a man quite so stubborn as The Major."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Peter

By the time Em and Rose got back we had Charlie all tucked up in the flat bed with Bella and The Major so they climbed in too, keeping Charlie wedged in nice and tight while Garrett joined Charlotte and myself in the cab.

"Right, its about an hours drive from here into the National Park. This time of year it will be quiet so keep an eye out for anyone showing too much interest. I'm hoping to get up into the hills before it gets light and I'm driving without lights as far as possible so if you see anything I should avoid, like a big fucking hole in the road please shout. OK?"

Garrett nodded and wound down his window sticking his head out so his hair blew out behind him.

"All clear Peter head out. I'll listen for any traffic headed our way."

I drove as fast as I could on this only half remembered road praying it hadn't been closed by a landslip or tree fall. And we finally got a real break, not only was the road open but it was deserted and we made good time. After dropping the others off Charlotte and I took the truck away to dump it, there was a town about fifty miles away and I knew the rougher side of it. The truck wouldn't be there long which suited me, then we'd hunt before returning.

Bella

The cabin was deserted and looked very run down but it was shelter for Charlie and that's all I was worried about. Garrett and Em carried him inside and as his torment was almost over I persuaded Jazz to leave him and hunt with me. The others could babysit Charlie for a while, I was worried about my mate. He looked gaunt and the bruises under his eyes were now black and almost circled his dark eyes which shone with the hunger that was tormenting him. Garrett nodded his approval when I took Jaspers hand and pulled him away from Charlie and out the door.

"That's enough, you need to hunt. Jazz"

He looked around, his eyes unseeing, and I took his face between my hands and looked into them,

"Jazz, it's over now, I want you to come back to me"

He didn't react to me so I pulled on his arm and led him away from the cabin and into the trees testing the air for prey, if he couldn't hunt for himself then I would do it for him.

Peter

We left the truck doors open at the back of an abandoned building close to the bar then left to hunt before checking back a couple of hours later and were pleased to see it had gone. If whoever stole it got away then good, I doubted it had been missed yet or at least not reported we'd just have to wait and see. Taking Charlotte's hand I started to run, we'd been away long enough and had some planning to do if we were going to stay free and more importantly alive. The area around the cabin was empty of human traces then we came upon Bella's trail so she'd taken The Major to hunt, good because I hated having the responsibility of making decisions, he was welcome to it as far as I was concerned.

"You want to find them?"

I shook my head,

"No give them a little while, we'll go back and see what's happening with Charlie, he should be waking up soon, or at lease I fucking hope so."

Garrett

I was nervous with Peter and The Major both away because we all knew that as soon as news of the slaughter reached Volterra they would act and I wanted us all together and Charlie awake by then.

"Garrett quick"

Hearing Emmett's panicked shout I ran upstairs and into the bedroom expecting to see Charlie awake and destroying everything in his path. Instead of which he sat up looking around, red eyes gleaming but with interest not fury, what the hell was going on? Emmett and Rose were standing well back and looked relieved to see me,

"How long has he been like this?"

"Just a few seconds but its weird, after all we'd heard about newborns I was ready for a fight."

I nodded, Charlie wasn't acting the way any of us expected so I moved forward very slowly then crouched down so I didn't appear too threatening..

"Charlie, you OK?"

He turned to study me flexing his muscles experimentally before answering,

"I gotta tell you Garrett I'm feeling a lot better than I did when I first saw you. No pain, no stiffness, and the arthritis has gone."

He cocked his head to one side,

"I can hear things moving about outside, animals and insects."

He got to his feet so fast he almost overbalanced,

"Wow, I'll need to practice moving before I break something."

"No sweat Charlie, I demolished a few rooms before I learned to control my movements."

"Em you're still learning. Only a few weeks ago you ripped the door off a closet."

He grinned at his mate,

"Yeah well it's what comes of being a hunk"

We all laughed as Charlie walked to the window,

Charlie

I felt great, no pain, no stiffness, and my hearing and sight were crystal clear, losing my human life didn't seem such a bad thing to feel this good. The only slightly uncomfortable thing was the burning in my throat and I put my hand up to rub it.

"You thirsty Charlie?"

I nodded, so that's what this feeling was, I hoped it would ease if I hunted which presented my first challenge and decision. I knew Bella, Jasper, and the Cullens were animal hunters but Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte hunted humans. Bella had explained that it was the more difficult choice, living on animal blood but I was pretty confident that I was strong-willed enough to keep to the diet I chose.

"Emmett, I'd like to try hunting animals if you'll help me"

"Sure Charlie but Garrett will come along too, just in case"

"In case?"

"Yeah, you're acting really strange for a newborn, its gonna freak Peter out when he sees you."

"Sorry, would you prefer it if I threw a few things around?"

"Well it would be more normal if you did but I guess we should have expected as Bella's dad that you'd throw a spanner in the works. Come on then"

Emmett and Garrett jumped through the open window and without thinking I followed them, landing cat-like on the ground below with a whoop of delight then chasing after them into the trees ready and eager for my first hunting lesson. It was strange to be hunting animals for food without a gun but exhilarating too. I just hoped I wasn't about to make a complete ass of myself in front of the other two.

Emmett

Charlie kept up with us easily, he was fast, almost as fast as Edward and on par with Jasper. We gave him a good run then stopped to listen for prey. The woods were teeming with wildlife and we waited for him to concentrate on an animal that would be suitable. He listened, tasting the air and we both saw the moment he zoomed in on the heartbeat of a moose about four hundred yards away. Without looking at us he was off running again but silently and slower, checking the air every few seconds. When he caught sight of the moose he stopped and his eyes darted around checking his route of attack then went in for the kill. The moose never even saw him coming he was so fast. Garrett nodded to me,

"Pretty impressive I'd say for a newborn"

We stayed back as Charlie finished, it was safer if he came back to us which he did wiping his hands on his pants and looking very pleased with himself,

"Was that good?"

"You'll do Charlie. How do you feel now? Need to hunt some more?"

He shook his head,

"I want to see Bella."

"Home it is then, they'll be back soon along with Peter and Charlotte."

**Just a warning, you might not get any chapters tomorrow but I will try. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Jules x**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

I could smell a familiar yet slightly different scent as we approached the cabin but more than that I could no longer hear a heartbeat, Charlie was awake. I sprinted for the door while Jazz held back giving me a chance to say hello to my dad alone. Inside the cabin I stopped amazed, Charlie sat at the table with Garrett a map spread out between them while Emmett tapped away on the laptop. Looking up Charlie smiled at me and if not for the red eyes it could have been the Charlie I remembered of old, his face no longer showed the cancer that had been eating away at his human body, his hands were steady and no longer knotted up with arthritis and he stood with a fluidity that reminded me of the time I lived with him in Forks years before. He came over and hugged me,

"Bella."

Hugging him back I could feel the steel of his vampire muscles and a hint of the strength in them.

"Dad, how are you feeling now?"

"Never better. Garrett and I are trying to work out the best place to make a stand if the Volturi come for us. He told me about the fight with the wolves and Sue's death."

"I'm sorry about that but they left us no choice."

"You should have run and left me, that way you'd still be safe."

"We don't work like that Charlie. Our family is of prime importance, we stick together."

Charlie nodded at Jaspers words and he continued,

"It appears Bella got her unusual control from you Charlie. I take it you haven't attempted to rip anyone's head off or demolish the cabin."

"No, he even went out and took down a moose with no trouble. Peter's gonna be mighty upset."

"You got that right Garrett. Just what the fuck is going on?"

We turned as Peter and Charlotte walked in.

Charlie

Peter screamed danger as did Jasper, with their battle scars visible to me now but I overrode my natural instinct to attack and sat down again at the table waiting. Jasper kept his distance which made me feel less intimidated but Peter came to look over my shoulder at the map.

"Planning a trip Charlie?"

I tensed but just shook my head,

"Nope, looking for somewhere to make a stand if the Volturi decide to pay a visit."

Peter peered at me closely,

"The country's going to the dogs, what's up with these newborns? They just wont play the fucking game. Charlie I'm very disappointed in you, why aren't you spitting nails and attacking everyone in sight? It's a poor thing when people don't play their part right. If this keeps on our kind will be seen as fluffy fucking kittens instead of majestic predators."

Emmett chuckled,

"Where did you get the idea you were a majestic predator Peter? Fluffy kitty suits you much better."

Peter snorted,

"You wont be saying that when the Volturi are beating the crap out of you. Anyway did you come up with a good place for the rerun of the Alamo?"

"Bad comparison Peter. The good guys lost that one."

"Just shut up and show me."

Jasper

Once I saw that Charlie wasn't too intimidated by my presence I walked over to join them studying the map carefully. I saw a few marks Charlie and Garrett had made for possible places. It needed to be well away from any humans with cover for us and none for those coming for us.

"Will we get any warning about the Volturi?"

Bella nodded,

"Felix will contact me but I don't know how much warning we'll get."

"Right then, we'll have to make something to slow them down."

"Such as Charlie?"

"Dig some pits in the snow, deep pits and put sharpened sticks in the bottom, like they did in Nam, it won't kill them but every wound slows them down a little."

"I'm not sure they wont feel there's something wrong but its worth a try."

Charlie had gone very quiet and we could see something had occurred to him.

"Bella has a gift, she can protect us but only if we're within a certain distance, right?"

"Yes, its much more reliable when I can see people."

"You killed the wolves with it?"

"Yes. But that wont work on vampires, they will just crush and then recover as soon as I remove the shield and I can't keep it up indefinitely, it's very tiring."

"OK, lets see what we've got apart from Bella. Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper are all trained warriors, Emmett is the muscle, that just leaves Rose and myself."

"You may well have a gift too Charlie if Bella takes after you and that looks likely."

"How do I find out?"

"Eleazer?" Peter suggested.

"I'm not sure he can tell over long distances but I guess its worth a try."

"Major, should we call in our other friends?"

"OK Garrett but warn them it's not going to be easy or pretty."

"That's the way they like it Major."

Bella

Garrett took his phone out and started dialling while Jasper did the same.

"Eleazer"

"Jasper? Its been a long time, I hope you are well. Is Carlisle with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since Alice and I broke up."

"So you wont know what happened between myself and him."

"Actually I do. Rose filled me in."

"Oh, she said they would leave if he insisted on excusing Edwards childlike tantrums. good for her, she's much more than the girl I used to see at the Cullens. Still, you didn't ring for a friendly chat. What can I do for you?"

"You know Bella Swan survived?"

"No I didn't, is she with Edward?"

"No, she was turned and is now one of us, my mate in fact."

"Really. I'll bet that upset the apple cart a bit."

"Edward is less than impressed, Carlisle not so bad."

"She's gifted I take it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a feeling, but I'm rarely wrong."

"We have another newborn and I wondered if you could read his gift."

"Who is it?"

"Bella's father Charlie Swan."

"I see, well I would say there's a better than even chance that he has a gift and probably am interesting one but I couldn't tell you from here, I'd need to speak to him and if possible meet him too."

"That could prove difficult, we're in Canada but I think the Volturi will be coming soon and I don't want to lead them to your door."

"Thank you for that, why are they coming for you Jasper?"

Jasper

I told him what had happened and there was silence on the line for a short while.

"So Aro will see the slaughter of the Quileutes as a declaration of war?"

"Possibly. He's looking for an excuse to take Bella back and kill the rest of us as rebels."

"It's never a good idea to go against Aro openly, you know that but as you have I suggest you work with Charlie and see if you can stimulate his gift into showing itself. If he has one similar to Bella I suggest you go warily. From what you've told me she is deadly enough by herself. In the meantime I'll see what I can do about getting to you but I will say that if I think it might put the Denali coven at risk I wont act."

"Thank you Eleazer."

So that was it, we were on our own and all we could do was wait to hear something.

Peter offered to test Charlie out and for safety's sake they disappeared into the forest while Garrett and Charlotte went hunting again, we needed to be at full strength if we had any hope of defeating the Volturi.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Peter

I liked Charlie more the longer I was in his company, there was no nonsense with him, as an ex cop he was eager to do the right thing which in this case was to give the Volturi a thrashing they'd never forget but he was concerned about the guardian tribes., He'd known the Quileutes for a long time and was pretty sure they wouldn't be capable of starting anything with their pack dead but they would ask for help if they could.

"Do you know if there's a leader of the guardian tribes or are they autonomous?"

"I'm not sure but I'd think there must be some kind of central leadership, it would make them far stronger. Otherwise the vampires could take out each tribe individually without any worries that the others would come to stand beside them. I think it would be like the Volturi though, only acting in extreme cases and I guess the destruction of a whole pack of guardians might fall under that heading."

"I think you're right. I wonder if The Major knows any more. We don't seem to be getting anywhere with finding your gift Charlie so lets head back."

"Hey, I think we made some headway, proved I can whip your ass."

"Only because I let you. You need to be confident and if I kicked seven bells out of you it wouldn't help that, now would it"

Charlie laughed and we ran back to the cabin, he was fast and strong and I had struggled to keep up with him although I had held back on some of my more unconventional moves!

Jasper

I hated all this waiting, I'd rather be facing my enemy here and now but Bella did her best to distract me and that was easy, she was so beautiful. We heard Charlie and Peter coming back bickering about who was the better fighter,

"Charlie, you may be a newborn but you are one freaky fucker. Next time I wont be so lenient with you, just remember that."

They came in together both smiling but I could see they hadn't discovered Charlies gift if he had one by the look in Peters eyes.

"Major, Charlie brought up a point while we were outside."

"I brought up several Peter."

"Shut up and fucking listen for a minute, you talk more than any girl I ever met"

The girls looked at him challengingly but he gave them one of his cheeky smiles and they subsided, it was a look I'd never managed to master along with most of the male population, human and vampire!

"Go on"

"Do we know if the guardian tribes have a leadership, I mean overall leadership. If so maybe we could contact them, try to avoid an all out war with them anyway."

"No idea...but I know a man who just might."

"Rather you than me Major."

I rang Darius and waited, sometimes he would answer other times he wouldn't, according to his mood. I was lucky,

"Yes?"

"Darius"

"I knew I should have let it ring. What the hell do you want Major?"

"Just a simple answer."

"There's no such thing as a simple anything with you. Go on then."

"Do the Guardian tribes have a hierarchy?"

"Why? No don't tell me, let me guess. You and your psychotic sidekick are responsible for the death of the Quileute guardians. I have to hand it to you Major you never do things by halves do you? Well the simple answer is yes but my guess is that wont be enough. I feel supplementary questions flowing through your brain."

"We need to contact them."

"Why?"

"To avoid a war, one that will lead to the destruction of us all."

"So you want me to put you in contact with them?"

"Yes."

"What do I get in return?"

"To keep your ugly fucking head on your shoulders"

I motioned for Peter to shut up but Darius just laughed.

"It will take a better man than you Captain. Very well I'll contact them, see if they'll talk to you but I would have thought your immediate problem would be the Volturi. You couldn't have broken the law in any more spectacular style if you'd planned it."

"Yeah well one enemy at a time Darius."

He didn't answer just rang off leaving us to wait.

"Friendly bloke isn't he?"

Peter and I both looked at Charlie,

"That's Darius on a good day."

"I hate to think what he's like on a bad one."

"Darius doesn't have bad days only good or fucking terrible."

Bella

While we waited my phone went and I answered to find Felix on the other end,

"You are in big trouble Bella. Aro just found out about the Quileutes and he's breathing fire and brimstone."

"What about the others?"

"Caius has a smile on his face because it was a wolf pack you took out but he is concerned what will happen as a result of your actions."

"And Marcus?"

"Not saying anything but I think he's worried about possible repercussions. He knows we could probably take out the guardian tribes one at a time but a coalition of them is more of a problem. Either way Aro is going to be calling for you to make good on your promise to help if the Volturi asked for it."

"I'll stay unreachable then, we're trying to do something right now."

"Best of luck then. Tell The Major to be careful if he contacts Darius he has been known to help the Volturi on occasion. If I hear more I'll let you know. Best of luck Bella."

I looked at Jazz who had heard Felix words but he just shrugged,

"We know he works for all sides but he's the best."

"He's the only one, sneaky little fucker!"

When the phone went again Jazz picked up and we all had our fingers crossed it would be Darius,

"Well, well, Major. You never told me there was a new woman in your life and a gifted one at that. I have been speaking to Aro Volturi and he is very unhappy with you."

"Which means?"

"That for now at least you have my help. I'd like to see that arrogant prick burn. I have given your number to the one person who speaks for the guardian tribes, whether she rings you or not is down to her but just be aware she is very clever and very suspicious so I wouldn't lie to her if I were you. Ring me if you need anything else."

"So you're willing to help again?"

"I never said that. I might well tell you to go to hell but you never know do you?"

I put the phone down,

"Sorry folks it look like we're still waiting but I don't think it will be long before Aro sends the guard for us even knowing they can't beat us with Bella here."

We didn't have to wait long for the next call,

"Bella, the guard is on its way with Demetri so get ready to fight. They have orders to kill you all if they can."

"We happen to know they can't."

"True but they can stop you from hunting and sooner or later that will split you up. Also be ready for an ambush on friends or anyone who might give them leverage."

"Thanks Felix will do."

The war just got a step closer and there was nothing we could do about it but wait.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jasper

The phone went again a few minutes after Felix rang and this time it was the call I'd been hoping for,

"Is this Major Whitlock?"

The voice was smooth and feminine but I guessed that was a cover for the mind behind it,

"Yes."

"I understand you wanted to speak to me."

"If you are a representative for the guardian tribes then yes."

"I am. What did you have to say? If it's an apology you are wasting your breath."

"I wanted to explain what happened and see if we couldn't come to some kind of understanding."

"Oh I already understand Major. You killed an entire pack of wolves and a tribal elder."

"It was self-defence."

"Really? Go on."

I explained exactly what had happened and then waited for her reply.

"So you are asking that I forgive all those deaths because your mate wanted her dying father with her?"

"It was his choice. Nothing was done against his will and there was a history between the wolves and Bella."

"Who bit the human?"

"I changed him at his request."

"You'll appreciate I find all this a little difficult to believe."

"Talk to the human involved."

I handed the phone to Charlie who spoke to her for some time explaining exactly what had happened and why. After answering a few questions he passed the phone back to me.

"I have listened to his version of events and it seems to back up your story but he is a cold one now which makes a difference."

"Do you want a war? Neither side will win, it will be the end for both our species."

She laughed bitterly,

"That would be a win for us Major. We are willing to die to protect our kind from yours. I thought you understood that...but I must tell you that the Quileutes have not asked for any help as yet. If they ask us we would of course examine the facts from their perspective but I think perhaps they will be too late. I understand the Volturi are coming for you and your band of followers and I think they mean to destroy you which would save us the job. I will not give you any undertaking for your safety, we do not deal with our enemies normally and I see no reason to do so now but we will wait and watch. Goodbye Major"

Bella

That hadn't gone as well as we hoped, the guardians were only holding back because they hoped the Volturi would do their job for them! I wondered if they knew just how powerful our group was, if not I liked to think they might find out and have second thoughts but is was only a faint possibility.

"What now Jazz?"

"We wait for the Volturi to arrive. They can't beat us so what will they do?"

"You can bet your ass the devious fuckers will come up with something."

Jazz smiled at his friend,

"Lets hope it isn't a good something then Peter."

We watched and waited knowing our wait wouldn't be a long one and feeling apprehensive. I would try to protect us all but I didn't know how long I could keep it up before Jane or Alec got through and then we were dead, all of us. I sat with Jazz savouring the feel of his arms around me while Charlie and Garrett kept watch and Rose and Emmett went upstairs intending to make the most of what might be their last few hours together.

Garrett

The first sign of the Volturi's approach was the mist that suddenly appeared on the horizon and drifted slowly towards the cabin. Although we watched carefully there was no sign of mist anywhere else so they were making a frontal approach only. As it crept ever closer we assembled on the porch of the house, The Major in the centre with Bella to one side and Charlie the other winged by Peter and I. Charlotte watched the left flank for a sneak attack while Rose and Emmett watched the right. No one spoke as we waited tensely to see who our adversaries were. It was sometime before we could see the figures within the mist, Jane and Demetri headed the figures with six guard behind them.

"So, where's Alec, the creepy little fucker? They wouldn't have left him at home."

I looked to our sides with Peters words but there was no sign of any more Volturi for now. Jane stopped a couple of hundred feet from us and threw her hood back, her gaze roaming across us before stopping on Bella and The Major.

"Aro is most displeased with you."

"Really? Why exactly?"

Bella's voice was loud and commanding, she didn't fear any of them.

"You destroyed a guardian tribe, murdered a tribal elder."

"Before they killed us...yes."

"Why is immaterial, the fact is that you have left the Volturi open to attack by your actions. Someone must pay for that."

Bella

I was watching Demetri who seemed uncomfortable with Felix at his side, was he aware that his companion was less than one hundred per cent faithful to the Volturi? As I watched I saw Felix eyes flicker to the right quite deliberately twice, there was something coming from that side and my money was on Alec so I wrapped us all in my shield pulling it tightly round to cover everyone from head to toe. The next time I looked to that side I could see the black tendrils of his gift floating closer as Jane spoke again,

"Aro wants you to accompany us to Volterra to answer for your actions."

"I don't think we'll take him up on his offer but he's welcome to visit us, it would be safer all round I think."

Jane frowned knowing she was hopeless against me.

"It would be better if you came, he doesn't like being snubbed."

"Could I say something?"

Charlie stepped forward and Jane's cold eyes swivelled to look at him,

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one whose transformation started all this trouble. Jasper changed me at my request and the wolves were killed to protect me and the rest of our party. They started the fight not us."

"I don't think it matters who started it, the fact remains that this could start a war with the guardian tribes."

"Don't you think you could win Jane?"

She looked back at me and smiled sweetly,

"The fight might be fun but the humans would notice if all the Native American tribes disappeared. We would have to kill all of them to avoid repercussions."

"Wholesale slaughter sounds a little drastic to me"

She sighed looking at Charlie once more,

"Your thoughts on the matter are duly noted. So Major?"

Charlie

All the time Jane was talking I could feel an itch inside my skull, like ants crawling across my brain and my head started to ache as pressure built up. I had no idea what was going on, just that I didn't like it. I could feel my temper rising, aggravated by the arrogant young kid standing in front of us. I noticed Bella shooting glances to the side but I couldn't see what was worrying her. As Jane took a step closer the ache in my head intensified and I closed my eyes concentrating on the itch. There was a gasp and opening them again I saw a flicker of flame running around in a circle seeking a way out. The flame was trapped within Bella's shield.

"Drop it Bella, just for a second"

She looked at Jasper and did as he bid and as the shield went down the flame shot straight at the Volturi, burning a path through them to disappear in the distance still glowing. Jane had a hole burned straight through her torso as did the guard behind her and I wondered what the hell had just happened when I realized my right hand was stretched out towards her. Had I done this? If so how?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

As my shield went down Alec's gift started to drift closer but I was mesmerized by the ball of flame that flew out dizzyingly fast to burn its way through everything in its path. Looking round to see who had created it I saw Charlies outstretched hand. Charlie was gifted and it was a powerful one to cause the damage it did. I pulled the shield back up pushing Alec's smoke back and protecting us once more while the Volturi fell back confused. Jane had fallen writhing to the ground and the guard behind her started to smoke before bursting into flames and burning to ash. Felix had moved smartly to one side and waited to see what if anything Jane would do. Alec rushed to her side with a cry of pain then turned to us,

"You are dead, all of you"

"Really son? Just how do you plan on doing that exactly?"

Alec's glare was full of malice as he answered Charlie.

"You can't stay hidden behind Bella for ever and I'll be waiting when it drops. You will be the first to die."

Charlie laughed confidently,

"You're wrong boy and here's why, Bella"

I dropped my shield momentarily and another fire ball shot from Charlies fingers just missing Alec but hitting two more guards and setting them alight.

"Do you get it now or would you like another demonstration? This time my aim might be a little better. Like to gamble your life on it?"

Alec stood up pulling Jane with him although even I could see that her body was starting to glow. He must have felt the heat because he dropped her arm and stood back as she screamed his name bursting into flames at the same time.

"I guess you got the extra lesson after all. Now you go back to Aro and tell him I want a meeting with the brothers here in two days time or I'm visiting Volterra and I can't promise I wont start throwing more fireballs around when I get there."

Peter

I watched Charlie in awe, he was one bad mother fucker and it was great to watch Alec's face as he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do but leave. He turned and moved away with the few remaining guards while Felix watched unmoving and Alec didn't even notice the huge guard wasn't following him.

"Very impressive Charlie, you take after your daughter. Bella I'd better go, I have to report in to Caius. He'll be very interested in the outcome of this encounter. It sounds like I might be back sooner than I'd imagined. Major"

He turned and walked away slowly seemingly unconcerned at his vulnerability.

"Now Charlie that's what I call a gift. Crispy fried Volturi, it might catch on as a delicacy. So, we wait for the big bosses to arrive. You plan on frying them too?"

"Damned if I know Peter. I didn't even know I could do that until it happened."

"Well just make sure you keep a tight rein on it, this cabin is only rented and I rather like my body in its raw state."

The Major called us all back in and there was an air of triumph around us all.

Jasper

Having seen Charlies gift and putting it together with Bella's I thought we were probably invincible, after all while she could protect us and kill any human Charlie had the one weapon that could destroy one of our kind at his very fingertips. I wondered if the guardians knew just how powerful we now were. If they did we would hear soon enough. As we split up to hunt, making sure we would be at full power when the Volturi next visited my phone rang again and it was the female guardian.

"Very impressive Major. It seems you have the power to destroy your own kind as well as us. What exactly are you looking for from us or do you intend to attack?"

"We are trying to avoid a war not start one. All we want is peace and an assurance that we are safe from guardian reprisals. As you can see it was never a planned attack or slaughter on our part."

"It would seem you speak the truth. Very well, we have a representative willing to meet with you and make a peace treaty but I cannot guarantee the Quileutes will abide by it."

"As they no longer have any guardians I don't think we need worry about them."

"We'll see."

She rang off and at the same time I heard a shout from Peter and ran back to the cabin to see a huge bear standing there silent and watchful. As we approached cautiously its form seemed to shimmer until it was a silver cloud and as this dispersed we found a young man standing in its place looking calm, relaxed even. He looked at me,

"Major Whitlock?"

I nodded and he held out his hand,

"Allow me to introduce myself, Cheveyo."

I shook the proffered hand,

"Cheveyo please come in and we can talk."

"I'd prefer to stay outside. I feel safer that way, not that I don't trust you but I like to be careful"

Peter

Garrett and I stayed behind with Bella and Jazz while the others went to hunt and kept a weather eye out for others.

"We have taken into consideration what you told us and what we have witnessed with our own eyes. It would seem you have been speaking the truth. You want peace not war. Why did you attack the Volturi though? It seems you are not trusted by your own kind."

"The Volturi are concerned that our actions against the Quileutes will start a war."

"It would under any other circumstances but by your actions you have proved you are trustworthy. Would you be wiling to swear that neither you nor the Volturi will take any action against us in return for your own safety?"

"How the fuck can we do that? The Volturi are a law unto themselves, we don't influence their decisions."

Cheveyo looked at me and smiled,

"Oh I think you do, or at least you will. There are changes coming, important changes. So Major?"

"Peter's right, I can't promise you that the Volturi will keep the peace although I doubt they want a war any more than we do. It would make us too conspicuous."

"Then we have nothing to discuss"

He turned and started to walk away towards the trees,

"Cheveyo, can we have a little time to discuss this?"

He turned and watched us as he thought about The Majors question then nodded.

"Very well Major. Three days then I leave."

"Thank you. How do we contact you?"

"You don't but I will know if you wish to talk to me."

He melted into the trees as we watched,

"Arrogant little prick isn't he?"

"Peter, he's a leader of his people what do you expect? I think if you look up his name you'll understand better."

"Never mind about looking it up, you know computers hate me, the fuckers always freeze when I get anywhere near them just tell me."

"Cheveyo is Native American for spirit warrior."

"You mean that kid is one of the guardian rulers?"

"No I mean he is The ruler or at least the most important when it comes to making decisions."

"Well fuck me and I thought we looked young. I doubt he's been out of diapers for long".


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

We knew we were being watched although we saw no sign of Cheveyo and it made us all a little jumpy so Peter and Emmett decided that to burn off some stress we would have a physical contest.

"Hey we can't do anything until the Volturi turn up"

I hadn't been interested but seeing the others joining in the fun I allowed myself to be drawn in. First was of course Emmett's favourite, arm wrestling which he won but not as easily as he expected. Both Charlie and myself caused him a lot of sweat while Peter made things infinitely worse by baiting Em all along.

"Come on Emmett, my kid sister could do better than that."

"What's up? Forget to take your strong pills today."

"Hey Em you gonna let a little girl beat you? Shame on you."

It was noticeable to the rest of us that when it came to his turn he wasn't so vocal although he put up a good fight.

Next was a race, Emmett was never going to win this and we let the girls race first, fastest would go head to head with the fastest guy. Charlotte beat Bella by a whisker and I won, I knew I was the fastest although Charlie surprised us all by coming a close second.

As Charlotte and I lined up for the final I saw Bella looking most unhappy, she had never forgiven Charlotte for her actions when Sue Clearwater cut my throat and I wondered if she was going to say something but she just stood with Rose and Emmett watching. The course was through the trees, across the river, and then a big loop ending up back at the cabin and we set off neck and neck. I jumped the river just before her and heard a splash and an oath as she fell slightly short landing in the water. From then on she just couldn't catch up and I crossed the finishing line a good twenty seconds before her. Without thinking she threw her arms around me and kissed me in congratulation. We all heard the snarl that erupted from Bella who tore Char from me and threw her into the trees running after her. Peter looked at me and sighed theatrically,

"Well I guess we'd better go after them before someone gets their head ripped off."

He was right of course, we could still hear the fight although it sounded as if they had moved a long way from the cabin.

Bella

I didn't like the thought of Jazz being out of sight for so long with Charlotte, I didn't trust her, but I bit my tongue and watched with the others as they started the race.

"My money's on Jazz" Emmett said with a huge grin.

"I'll take you on, twenty bucks says Charlotte comes out ahead."

Em and Peter shook hands while Rose and I rolled our eyes then she said,

"You want a bet Bella?"

Before I could answer her Peter piped up,

"Cos if they're too long we might have another bet on"

"What's that?"

"How quick a quicky really is Em."

They both started laughing but I was furious, how could they joke about such things? If I found that bitch had touched my mate I'd pull all her hair out and choke her with it. It seemed a long time before I saw Jazz running towards me a smile on his face and everyone cheered as he crossed the finish line first but before I could go to congratulate him Char appeared and threw herself on him. At that point I saw red and the snarl that erupted from my chest startled even me. I hauled the bitch off my mate and threw her into the trees following and ready to make good on my promise. She lay in a tangle of briers and clothes struggling to free herself even harder when she saw me coming.

"Not so fast now, are you bitch."

I grabbed for her but she wriggled free just in time and ran off zigzagging through the trees trying to escape my wrath.

Jasper

Peter and I raced to catch up with the girls before someone got badly hurt, up ahead we could hear crashing and oaths as they forced their way through the thick undergrowth then there was silence followed by a single high-pitched scream which made us hesitate momentarily then renew our efforts to catch up. Now there were more snarls and screams and we broke through into a clearing to see Charlotte impaled on a tree branch struggling frantically to free herself while Bella ripped at a wire trap holding her fast by one leg. It must be an illegal bear trap to hold her for longer than a second so while Peter ran to help Charlotte I approached Bella slowly and warily. Her eyes had a hint of red in them which was a bad sign, it meant she was beyond reason and as I reached her the wire snapped setting her free. She didn't stop to examine her injury just threw herself at Charlotte who was in Peters arms. I grabbed her and tackled her to the ground covering her struggling body with my own and using my superior strength to keep her down until she stopped struggling.

"Why are you protecting her?"

"I'm not but when you calm down you'll feel bad about what you've done. It was only a friendly kiss Bella, nothing more. You are my mate and all I could ever want. Please darlin' calm down now before someone really gets hurt."

"Gets really hurt? What the fuck do you think has happened here? Charlotte has a huge fucking hole in her chest courtesy of Bella."

"Peter she's jealous that's all."

"All? She's a dangerous fucking lunatic. You keep her away from Charlotte or I will"

I tried to ignore Peters words, they were said in the heat of the moment but it was difficult, it was my mate he was talking about.

"Crazy bitch"

That was it, I got up still holding Bella by the hand when Garrett and Emmett appeared and separated us from Peter and Charlotte with great difficulty.

Garrett

We got there not a moment too soon, The Major looked ready to rip Peter a new one while Bella was more than happy to take Charlotte on again. While Emmett helped Peter take Charlotte back to the cabin I stopped Bella and The Major from following them,

"I think you all need time to chill out Major, why don't you take Bella to hunt, Peter will have calmed down by the time you get back."

I didn't want to get into a fight with him but there was no way he was going back to the cabin yet so I was relieved when Bella pulled him to her,

"It's OK Garrett the further we are from that cheap little tramp the better."

I groaned as they walked off in the opposite direction from the cabin, great just what we needed now, a split in the group. I had to find a way to repair the damage done by Charlotte's careless actions. Bella had been great up to now but she was very possessive and I guess it had to manifest itself at some point.

When I got back to the cabin Rose was sitting with Charlotte while Em and Peter were having words out back,

"He was bang out of order Em. Bella attacked Charlotte for no good reason and he comes down on her side."

"Peter enough"

He turned to scowl at me.

"Yeah I might have known you'd be on his side."

"Shut up and listen for a change. We're in deep shit Peter and we have to stand together. Bella overreacted but it's not the first time so maybe Char should have thought before she acted. We're all out of order and we need to stop squabbling. There was a difference of opinion, get over it."

Before he could reply Emmett nodded,

"Garrett's right. If we don't stick together we're dead, all of us."

Peter stood still angry but even so he saw the truth in our words and nodded before going back to Charlotte.

"Disaster avoided I think"

"For now Em, just for now. I doubt we've heard the last of this."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

It took me a long time to calm down enough to look at what had happened objectively and then I felt ashamed of myself. True Charlotte provoked me by kissing Jazz but it wasn't meant as anything sinister, just a gesture of friendship and I'd almost killed her. This side of being a vampire I didn't like, I couldn't control my jealousy as well as I should and it could be disastrous. We were a family and we needed each other. Jazz held my hand and I felt him trying to send me calm thoughts while he was angry himself so it wasn't working. Eventually I pulled him down to sit beside me and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I was wrong Jazz. I over reacted."

"So did Peter."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

He lifted my head and I saw he was smiling,

"What's so funny?"

"Not funny but flattering. You were willing to kill Charlotte because she kissed me."

"I wish I didn't feel so jealous of her. Rose doesn't bother me so why does Charlotte?"

"Maybe because you see Rose as my sister but you see Charlotte as a rival female."

"What am I going to do Jazz? We need each other and I have to find a way through this."

He stroked my face,

"For now just relax, we'll worry about the others in a while"

As his lips met mine I forgot about everything except how much I needed him, how much he meant to me and greedily I took all I could from the closeness of our bodies.

Garrett

Charlie and I sat together on the porch while Peter and Char talked in the cabin,

"You think they'll leave?"

"Who knows, but if they do they're leaving themselves open to the Volturi, or the guardians, or both."

"I thought Peter and Jasper were as close as brothers."

"They are but Charlotte and Bella aren't sisters and we vampires can be very possessive."

"Yeah so I saw. Did you never find a mate Garrett?"

"Not yet but I'm always open to suggestions. There was a girl once, a vampire girl I mean, in Boston. We got close then I had to leave her to help The Major and when I got back she was gone. She found someone else while I was away so I guess it wasn't to be."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"Nope, but then I never looked. I worked on the principal that she wasn't worth the hunt. How about you Charlie? After Bella's mum I mean."

"No, after Renee left with Bella I guess I was too scared to try again and then there just wasn't anyone in Forks that interested me. I've been on my own too long Garrett, too old for new tricks."

"Remember that now you have eternity, and that's a long time alone, trust me, I know"

He nodded looking thoughtful,

"We'll see."

Peter

Charlotte had more or less recovered from her wound and calmed down somewhat but I was still fuming.

"There's no excuse for what Bella did and as for The Major standing up for that bitch."

"Peter, it wasn't her fault entirely. I shouldn't have thrown myself on him. I know how jealous she is."

"Jealous? She's fucking crazy. We should leave, get away from here before they get back."

"And go where? Peter we aren't safe if we split up."

"Hey I can keep us safe. We managed OK on our own before he came back on the scene. In fact since then there's been nothing but grief."

"Peter he didn't force us to help him with Maria."

"No true, but he didn't help matters by getting us tangled up with the Volturi did he?"

"Peter please."

"No way. You want to stay here, be my guest."

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere away from those two."

"And what happens when the Volturi or the guardians find you?"

"I'll fight the same as I always do. What's the matter Charlotte? Don't you trust me to keep you safe any longer? Maybe you do have the hots for The Major, does he get the old juices flowing? Trust him more than me do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Peter. You know very well I love you and of course I trust you. I just think it would be stupid to leave now."

"Oh so I'm stupid too? Great. Well I know where I fucking stand don't I?"

I got up fuming,

"I'm leaving now, come with me or stay, its your choice and at this very minute I don't really care which way you jump."

Charlotte

I watched Peter stomp out of the cabin and I knew he meant what he said, that was the one thing about Peter, he meant everything he said and it was difficult if not impossible to change his mind once he'd made it up but he was wrong this time. I got up stiffly, wincing at the pain of my still healing wound and followed him out. He was sitting in the truck, his jaw muscle jumping, looking up the track and I walked over opening the door,

"Peter come back into the cabin. This is madness, we need each other. Bella and I had a falling out and we'll sort it out but I'm not leaving over it. Please."

He turned black and hurt eyes to me,

"Suit yourself."

Then he wrenched the door from my hand and slammed it shut gunning the engine and taking off with a wheel spin that threw dust up and he was gone. I stood looking after him and wondering if I would ever see him again. Peter was hot-headed and impetuous but he had never gone off without me in all the years we had known each other and I wondered if it was final.

Charlie

Garrett and I watched as Peter left Charlotte standing there in a cloud of dust then I went over to her and put my arm around her comfortingly,

"He'll be back Charlotte. He couldn't possibly leave you, he loves you."

"Does he Charlie? I'm not so sure any longer. He wouldn't have driven off leaving me if he loved me would he?"

"Like you said he's impetuous. Come in and rest, you're still shaky."

I led her inside and sat with her on the couch as she closed her eyes and got lost in her thoughts. It was the same in the vampire world as it was in the human one as far as men and women were concerned. A good half the calls I'd attended as a cop were domestic disputes of one kind or another!

"She all right Charlie?"

Garrett appeared,

"I followed Peter to the end of the track just to see which direction he took and he headed for the border. My guess is if he doesn't come back he'll go to the ranch. Do you want me to follow him Char?"

She opened her eyes and shook her head,

"No, it's too dangerous for us to split up. If the Volturi found out they'd be on us like ants over a sugar mound. Peter knows the score, he's made his decision. Leave him be Garrett but thanks for the offer."

As she sat back once more Garrett and I left her, walking outside again,

"You know the Volturi much better than me. Does he stand a chance?"

"If they find out? On his own? No. He'll fight but he'll lose. They might keep him alive as a bargaining chip but The Major wont give up, not even to save Peters life."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

It took a long time for Jazz to talk me down because he was so angry himself but eventually cool enough we headed back but we saw the truck gone and knew Peter and Charlotte had left. Now I felt terrible because alone they were vulnerable and it was all my fault. I ran inside desperate to find out how long ago they left and where they were headed but I ran straight into Charlotte. In relief I threw myself at her repeating how sorry I was over and over until she pushed me away long enough to speak.

"I forgive you Bella. It was as much my fault as yours. I know you are possessive of The Major and I should have acted accordingly."

"Where's Peter? I need to apologise to him too."

"He's gone."

I stopped in my tracks as her words hit home,

"Gone? Without you? Where?"

"I don't know. I told him it was all a mistake and he refused to listen. He wouldn't stay even when I pointed out how dangerous it would be if we split up. I refused to go so he went alone."

"I'm so sorry Char it's all my fault. We have to find him before the Volturi do"

"Bella"

Garrett called me to the window,

"I think you're a bit too late and worrying about the wrong enemy."

Standing in the middle of the yard was Cheveyo and in his hand he held Peters shirt, torn and creased but recognisable. Charlotte gave a little cry and put a hand over her mouth while Garrett and Jazz went out to confront our visitor.

Jasper

Had Peter been attacked by the guardians or had something else happened? Cheveyo stood unspeaking as Garrett and I walked to confront him looking at the shirt hanging loosely at his side.

"Where is he?"

"Safe for now."

"Where?"

"I'm not going to answer that so there's no point in repeating the question. What you should be asking is what I want in return for his continued safety."

"So what do you want?"

"A treaty with the Volturi, peace between us and restitution for the death of our brothers."

"We can't give you that, we don't have power over the Volturi and what kind of restitution?"

"We lost many brothers so I think it only fair that you pay for their loss."

"How?"

"The Quileutes are a proud tribe and your actions have left them defenceless. We will provide them with a number of guardians but you will pay for them. The reservation is a poor one. They need a new clinic for the sick and a new school for the children. Small payment for the loss of so many young men don't you think?"

"We will give them the money for those things willingly but we can't give you a treaty with the Volturi."

"Then I suggest you remedy that as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for a message. In the meantime..."

He threw Peters shirt in the dust at our feet and turned walking slowly away.

"Now what do we do? I can't see the Volturi agreeing to a peace treaty with the guardians can you? Not to save Peter anyhow."

Bella

They came in with Peters shirt and we noticed immediately the venom stains and rips, he had put up a good fight before being taken. Did that mean there were more of the guardians close by? If so would they fight the Volturi? If they did and lost we would be blamed for bringing them into a trap. Charlotte took the shirt from Jasper and held it to her chest her body shaking with emotion. How could I ever have thought she was interested in Jasper when she was so devastated by Peters predicament. I went over and put my arm around her puling her into a hug,

"We'll get him back Charlotte, I promise"

She nodded but was too choked with emotion to speak then she turned and ran upstairs slamming the bedroom door after her. I went to follow but Rose shook her head,

"Let me Bella. You stay with Jazz, see if you can work something out."

I turned to where Jazz, Garrett, Charlie, and Emmett stood talking quietly and joined them.

"If we're going to get Peter back safe then we have to give the guardians what they ask for."

"Easier said than done Charlie. The Volturi, Aro and Caius especially won't agree to a treaty, they are enemies. The Volturi would be happy if the guardians were destroyed."

"Well if the present Volturi won't agree then we need a new one."

"A new one? Are you suggesting we kill the brothers and stage a coup?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that Garrett but basically yes. We have the power to kill the Volturi brothers between us."

"Who takes their place? The Romanians will be chomping at the bit if they find out."

"The Romanians? Save us from the thought of that, besides they're about as likely to agree to a peace treaty as Aro."

"Then who Garrett? Any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact yes I have. Who do we know who would agree to a peace treaty but at the same time keep the Volturi as a way of policing our world?"

Jasper nodded slowly,

"Yes we might but not alone. Someone needs to keep an eye on Edward don't forget."

"Yeah that idiot could start a war on his own Em."

"Garrett please let's try to be constructive."

"Charlie that was constructive. Edward is dangerous if he's allowed to have his own way and Carlisle isn't good at saying no to his favourite son."

They were talking about Carlisle as an alternative to Aro?

"Charlie, you're a police man, how about you? Along with Carlisle I mean?"

I looked shocked between Garrett and Charlie.

"Hang on a minute. You want to give the reins of power to Carlisle? Are you mad Jazz?"

"Bella its perfect, Carlisle is compassionate so there would be no extreme measures and with Charlie to keep him on the straight and narrow where people like Edward are concerned, that's a balance of power."

I guess I could see the sense but it was still a lot to process.

"What about Esme?"

"She would make a third, two brothers and a sister."

"Would the guard accept a change of management?"

"Why don't you ring Felix and sound him out. We can trust him and maybe he would make another on the council, after all he knows as much about the working of the Volturi as the brothers, he's been with them almost since the start."

I wasn't sure about this but I rang Felix,

"Bella. Aro and the others are on their way. I was about to let you know."

"You aren't with them?"

"No, you've heard the saying if the cat is away the mice will play?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm the stand in cat while they are away. I keep the rest of the guard honest."

"Is Edward with them?"

"God no. That idiot would start a war the moment he opened his mouth. He's doing some research in the library under supervision of course."

"Oh, who drew the short straw?"

"Chelsea, she has a soft spot for him although no one else can work out why. Was there something in particular you wanted?"

"Yes. I need to ask you a question, a very strange question but you can't tell anyone else."

"I'm intrigued."

"Would a change in the make up of the Volturi be seen as a bad thing by the guard?"

There was a long tense silence,

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Possibly."

"If the change were sensible, not likely to upset the routine of the guard then possibly. But whoever was...shall we say mooted... would have to be acceptable. They wouldn't allow anyone who might be likely to take reprisals for past...actions. Can I ask you a question in return?"

"Of course."

"If I were to throw out a few names perhaps you could consider them as likely to be acceptable."

"Go ahead."

"The Major, Carlisle Cullen, Eleazer. Any of these would be seen as an improvement."

"Thank you Felix, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Well you have the experience. Think about it."

We left it like that and waited for the brothers to show up, still unsure if they, or we, would leave Canada alive.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

We weren't sure how many the brothers would bring with them but it was a great sight to see our friends arrive first and with others too. Adam and Rex were first with their mates Josie and Amy and Jonah arrived a few hours later bringing two friends, Philip and Gemma.

"It's good to see you but do you know what this is all about?"

"Major, if its your fight that's good enough for me but we do as a matter of fact. Its past time someone took on the Volturi brothers, especially Aro and Caius. We're here to fight for a better leadership, a more balanced and less corrupt one."

I nodded at Jonah's words and noticed him looking round,

"It's very quiet, where's Peter?"

I explained what had happened,

"So we might be fighting the guardians too?"

"No I don't think so, Pete was snatched because he made an easy target but a long as we get them what they want I think they'll produce him."

"You know something Major? It's so quiet it would almost be worth it if they kept him!"

We all knew Adam didn't mean it, he and Peter were good friends but it helped to ease the tension a little. When Charlotte came down to greet the newcomers they were very gentle with her. We could only imagine what it must be like to be separated from our mates, not knowing if we would ever see them again. I'd left Garrett and Emmett on watch but Felix sounded their imminent arrival with a warning call to Bella.

Bella

As we waited on the porch for our visitors I looked around at the tense faces, some I knew but some were strangers who had come to stand beside Jazz. The mist started to form in the distance but our attention was taken by a deep rumble from the back of the cabin which was followed by the sound of footsteps running. We tensed, unsure if this was the start of an ambush by the brothers, but as the first two figures turned the corner Jazz relaxed smiling. Six vampires nodded their greeting to him and to Garrett as they joined our ranks. I nudged him for clarification,

"These are the Fraternidad which translates as brotherhood. They usually keep themselves to themselves but they are a warrior band who refuse to acknowledge the Volturi as their rulers. They have a stronghold in the Spanish mountains but somehow they heard about our fight and decided to join us. It will be interesting to see how they heard.

The leader of the group looked at me and smiled before turning his attention back to Jazz,

"Hola Major, Darius nos dijo lo que pueda necesitar unos amigos y ya sabes lo mucho que nos gusta la idea de los Volturi siendo aplastado."

Jazz nodded to him,

"Darius sent them, I owe him again it would seem."

"Are they good?"

"No Bella, we aren't just good but the best, present company excepted."

The spokesman was grinning but it cut off suddenly as the Volturi approached and I saw that all of them were tense, ready to fight at the first sign of provocation.

Marcus

I knew getting mixed up with Bella had been a bad move, I told Aro it was dangerous but as always he thought he knew best and now we were confronted with the cream of the warriors standing with her. It wouldn't end well whoever was still standing at the end and I had no illusions, we were at a distinct disadvantage. Caius threw me a look of concern but he wasn't adverse to a fight he just didn't like the odds very much. I was surprised to see that Captain Whitlock was missing from those opposing us and wondered if he were leading a group to attack our flanks. I gestured Afton over,

"Watch the flanks."

He nodded and moved to cover the left of our band motioning one of the other guard to do the same on the right. We came to a halt a few yards from our adversaries and Aro spoke,

"Bella, Major. We're here at your request so perhaps you would like to explain why."

"We were given the distinct impression that you were unhappy with us Aro."

"Indeed? Well the slaughter of a whole tribe of guardians will do that, it makes me very nervous. You understand it could lead to a war? If there is a war that would mean the humans finding out about us and then, how safe do you think we would be as a race once they found out we lived and fed among them? It's a law for a reason and you broke it."

Bella

Jazz was happy for me to do the talking for now but from the corner of my eye I saw his fingers move and turning my head slightly I saw Alec's gift drifting towards us again.

"Aro. If you want a fight we're happy to oblige but please don't insult my intelligence by sending a boy to attack without warning. Charlie"

Dad turned, looking at the young man approaching and closed his eyes. Before Aro had a chance to speak or warn him Alec was consumed by flames and went down screaming.

"Is that enough or would you like another demonstration of our power?"

Aro glared at me but the Fraternidad showed their approval by clapping loudly. Caius grimaced and tugged on the sleeve of Aros cloak,

"Brother this was a mistake. I told you we couldn't fight them. Now all you've done is to make them more suspicious."

"Eso sería un buen truco, nadie confía en ti como es."

I looked at Jazz for a translation,

"He just said they aren't trusted anyway."

I nodded to the leader who smiled again then looked back at the brothers.

"I see, it is unfortunate but the laws must be upheld or the undesirables will cause mayhem."

"Undesirables? That's not very friendly Aro. So you aren't prepared to make a treaty with the guardians to prevent a war?"

"A treaty?"

Caius was almost breathing fire from his nostrils at this thought.

"We should do what we failed to do in the first place and wipe them out. We have the ability but instead we're squabbling among ourselves like children in a playground"

Aro put a hand up to silence Caius but he pushed it back down,

"Enough Aro. This is a golden opportunity to finish the job The Major started. We should be working as a team."

Jasper

There would never be peace while Aro and Caius lived but killing them was more difficult than it appeared. Being outnumbered by the guard didn't bother me, we had the better fighters and the better gifts but Aro was protected by Renata, getting close enough to kill him was going to be a challenge and while he lived the guard would follow his command. It would be the vampire equivalent of a bloodbath. Bella looked at Aro and shook her head,

"Would you really risk everything rather than make peace?"

"Peace? You have no idea what you are talking about Bella. There will never be peace between the guardians and the vampires. Even now in other countries the guardians kill our kind with impunity, forcing us to send valuable members of our race to crush them."

"Like Maria?"

"Yes, she was one of many. We have faced many dangers and threats from our own kind arrogant enough to believe they could run things better but they have no idea."

I heard a sound behind me and turned fast to see Adam, Rex, and their mates held fast by more guard who had appeared silently behind us. It was too late for Bella's shield to help so I called to the others to attack and the battle for leadership started.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

I heard Jaspers command and our group literally exploded into action, the Fraternidad throwing themselves on the guard who came forward to protect the brothers while Garrett and Philip attacked the black cloaked figures who appeared on our flanks, the Volturi had brought with them everything they had. I watched ready to protect any of our allies who got into difficulties while Charlie attacked any enemy who was isolated with pinpoint accuracy, so flaming Volturi torches lit the fight like a scene from Dantes Inferno! I watched out for Jazz who was the focus of attention for Caius and a couple of guard loyal to him in particular. Caius was good, very good, and made it hard for Jazz to get close. Aro backed away carefully trying to see a way out of the melee with Renata still at his shoulder but I waited biding my time. The second Renata's hand left Aros shoulder I was ready and threw my shield between them, making it impossible for her to regain contact.

"Aro is vulnerable"

I shouted hoping someone would understand what I meant, the Fraternidad surged forward like a single entity and Aro disappear under the weight of their attack. Jonah was in trouble, a huge guard getting a hold around his neck and wrenching so I pushed my shield out fast knocking them over to give him a chance to get free. I looked over at Charlie who was still shooting fire balls out but careful to hit only our enemies.

Charlie

It was getting more and more difficult to see through the mist and smoke and I was afraid I might hit a friend by accident so I jumped into the fray looking for black cloaks and unrecognised faces. The fight had turned into a giant free for all with screams and groans, limbs flying through the air and venom soaking into the dirt at our feet. I saw a guard, limbless writhing on the ground and sent a fireball his way then jumped aside as Garrett leaped past me to engage a guard coming up behind. I heard a woman's scream and turned to see Josie standing with her hands over her face, her mate Adam a dismembered body on the ground at her feet. Rex was struggling to free himself from a guard who had already torn his mate to pieces and dropped a match on the remains. We would win the fight I had no doubt but at what cost? With no time to think about it I rushed over and wrestled the guard to the floor joined by Emmett while Rose helped Josie free of the fight but then the girl turned and with a scream of agony and rage clawed her way through to reach the guard who had killed her mate and quite literally ripped him to shreds with her nails, throwing strips of his flesh onto the many small fires still burning. As the fight slowly drew to a close I could see that only Marcus and three of the guard remained alive, the rest in pieces being collected up by the Fraternidad who were building a huge funeral pyre in the centre of the yard. As they lit it plumes of purple scented smoke rose into the air to hang like a menacing demon above us.

Bella

I looked around checking on our allies with a sigh of relief, we had lost some but not as many as I had feared. Marcus and the two guards were surrounded by Garrett, Jazz, Rex, and three of the Spanish coven who all looked intact. Adam and Amy were both gone, burned by the Volturi. One of the Spanish coven was nursing a slowly fusing arm while Jonah sat waiting for help, his legs both ripped from his body and too far away for him to crawl, as venom pumped out from the open wounds. I collected his limbs and helped him reattach them as I watched to see what would happen to Marcus. He stood a head and shoulders taller than anyone else and on his face was a strange half-smile as if he were pleased to have lost the fight. I heard him speak in response to a question I hadn't heard

"To die isn't so bad Major. There are far worse things in our world, to be left alive and alone with no way to punish a murderer, that is far worse. Whatever you do to me matters little in the scheme of things. You may kill us all but the Volturi will endure, the faces may change but the aim remains the same, to keep our world a secret from the humans. If you are able to make peace with the guardians it will be a good thing."

Jazz didn't speak and I turned away to look for any more wounded comrades when a harsh cry made me turn back. Marcus had disappeared, his death cry being the last to be heard that day.

Garrett

I helped the Spanish clear up the rest of the guard and burn them, the smoke hanging over our heads not moved by the light breeze that was blowing. Once that job was done the Spanish coven disappeared back the way they had come, the leader speaking briefly to The Major before they left. As we assembled back in the cabin there were a few gaps in our ranks, friends and comrades we would mourn.

"Well that's the old Volturi finished. What do we put in its place? We need to act fast or the Romanians will. It's just what they've been waiting for and you can bet they've been keeping an eye on this fight."

"You're right Jonah, we have to act fast and decisively before someone else does. This isn't very democratic I know but I'd like to put forward some names for you to vote on."

"One being yours Major?"

He looked stonily at Philip,

"No, it's not a position I want for myself Philip but if you have something to say feel free."

Philip looked embarrassed and shook his head,

"No, nothing"

"Good."

I took Philip by the arm and led him out of the room as the others commented on his accusation,

"Philip, I don't know you very well so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt because you fought with us but if you ever make an accusation like that again I personally will rip out your tongue and burn it and be really thankful that Peter wasn't here because he doesn't give warnings, he just acts."

I steered him back in just in time to hear the short list of names,

"Felix Volturi, Carlisle Cullen, Darius, and Charlie Swan"

Bella

I was shocked to hear my dads name but when I examined the idea I saw how suitable he really was. Charlie wasn't power-hungry, his gift made him appear powerful to any would be rebels or malcontents and he had a cops way of looking at things which would be useful in a committee overlooking the vampire world and policing its laws.

"Why Cullen?"

Jazz looked at the questioner,

"Carlisle is an intelligent man who has compassion and understanding of our world. He was with the Volturi for some time and knows how it works and he is looked up to by a large portion of our kind Rex."

"Isn't his son on the Volturi though?"

"Yes he's in Volterra but he's not a member of the Volturi and I'm sure with Charlie there he never will be, except as a member of the guard Rex."

"Talking about the guard, why Felix?"

I stepped forward here,

"Felix has done whatever he felt was right, he has upheld the laws and punished law breakers but he is more than just a guard, he's a highly intelligent man with a good sense of right and wrong and as a well known member of the law enforcement team he is easily recognised. It will make it seem that the Volturi is continuing not changing altogether."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

It was hours before the smoke dispersed and with it the memory of the old Volturi, our small band had voted on their choices for the new rulers of our world which seemed a little odd to me as the rest of our world would have no say but then as Garrett pointed out to me, most didn't care and a lot hardly knew they existed except as misty figures who watched over them. Charlie had been speechless but as it was pointed out to him, as a law man he was the ideal choice. Emmett and Rose would continue with the store for a couple of years and when they sold it the profits would be shared with Charlie. Felix had also be voted in and that did surprise me because although I suggested him I always thought he had been a figure of fear in the Volturi but as a familiar face with a great working knowledge of the Volturi and its workings he would be invaluable. Darius too was approached but he refused,

"Not my style Major but thanks for the offer. Maybe I'll do a little tweaking from the sidelines and I'm always here for information if necessary."

The most difficult fight had been over Carlisle's nomination, not because he was a bad choice, he was very popular as an intelligent and compassionate coven leader, they didn't even care very much about his "vegetarian diet", it was Edward who proved the stumbling block. He was universally despised as a greedy, spoilt and thoroughly disliked overgrown child and everyone was worried about his influence on Carlisle. Jazz swung it in the end by suggesting a new law, that no one could be elevated to the Volturi ruling council without the agreement of all the sitting members and we all knew that both Charlie and Felix would die before agreeing to Edwards election.

Jasper

Once the others had gone with only our family left we contacted Carlisle again to give him the news, he understood why the new law had been enacted but agreed it was probably necessary. He gave his consent for a peace treaty with the guardians which Felix also agreed with by phone which left Charlie as the spokesman for the ruling council here. We waited for Cheveyo to appear which he did a few hours later still alone and we could only hope he would keep his word about Peter.

"So, there is a new start for the Volturi?"

"Yes, we have a new ruling council."

"Do we have our treaty?"

"Yes it has been agreed and Charlie here has the full backing of the new council to sign such a treaty. In return don't forget we want our friend returned and an undertaking that the Quileutes will not act against any of us."

"Your friend is easy but the Quileutes agreement will be more difficult."

"Both, or no treaty."

"You would turn your back on your friend for that?"

"Both or nothing."

He could see I was serious and eventually nodded his agreement,

"Very well."

"Are you in a position to sign such a treaty or do you need further permission?"

He smiled,

"I have the power Major Whitlock, just as your friend Charlie does."

Bella

I passed over the treaty we had drawn up while we waited and handed it to him to read. He studied it for a few minutes reading thoroughly then held out his hand for a pen. He scribbled his name at the bottom and dated it then did the same to the duplicate copy both of which he handed to Charlie who did the same.

"So, it is over. Let us hope this treaty keeps us all safe."

"And our friend?"

"He will be returned to you"

As he walked away it did cross my mind that he might have lied about Peter but a few seconds after he disappeared into the trees a familiar figure, shirtless, walked out and Charlotte cried his name running across the yard to wrap him in her arms. The rest of us went back inside to wait, wondering if he would come back or take Charlotte off with him.

Jaspers phone went again and we tensed, had something gone wrong?

"Darius? Its getting to be a habit, people will think you like me."

"No chance Major, but I do admire the way you rid us of Aro and his friends. I was ringing to see if Charlie would like the Volturi jet for his move to Italy?"

"Wont Felix arrange that?"

"I think he's busy rounding up any unwanted rats in Volterra so I'm offering my services."

"Free of charge?"

"Lets just say as a reward for getting the job done shall we? Besides I might need your services one day, who knows."

It was arranged that Carlisle and Charlie would meet up and travel together giving them time to get to know each other better and Felix would be waiting in Volterra for them.

The door opened and Peter walked in, Charlotte still hugging him in relief. He walked over to Jazz and we waited to see how things would play out.

"I suppose you think I should be thanking you for saving me."

"No."

"Good, because I'm not. It was your fault in the first place and I'm really pissed off at losing that shirt, it was my favourite. If you're going to play silly fuckers don't do it when I'm dressed in my Sunday best."

"Fine. I'll make sure to warn you to put on something old."

"Yeah you do that. And while we're on the subject you keep that crazy woman away from me. She must be nuts wanting your ugly mug in her bed but I guess there's no accounting for taste. Just so you know my mate here wouldn't be interested in you even if you were as good-looking as me and for your information you ain't!"

Jazz just nodded then looked at me,

"You know something Bella. Next time he needs us to haul his ass out of the mire I think we'll leave him."

"Major, you couldn't manage without me."

Jazz sighed,

"I guess you're right Peter. How about we go home now?"

"Best fucking idea you've had in years."

Bella

We went home and helped Charlie organise his move to Italy and although I was sad to see him go I could see what an asset he would be there. We promised to visit him in a few months time although I thought he'd be busy for quite a while learning the ropes along with Carlisle and Esme. Garrett stayed on a few weeks to help with the new horses Jazz and Peter bought then one day he was just gone without a word.

"I wanted to thank him for all he did for Charlie."

"I wouldn't worry about him Bella. You'll see his worn out face again no doubt, he just drifts in and then drifts out again."

"I'll miss him Peter. It was almost as if he were one of the family."

"He is, the prodigal son who always comes home eventually."

Jazz wrapped his arms around me,

"Should I be concerned that you are missing Garrett?"

I turned into him and looked into his beautiful golden eyes,

"No. I love you and that's all that matters."


	44. Chapter 44

Epilogue

Charlie

Getting used to living in Volterra was quite challenging, I didn't know my way around and I wasn't sure what to expect of the guard waiting for the arrival of their new leaders. Carlisle and I had discussed our first actions with Felix by phone and I could see what Bella had seen in him. He was astute and forthright and would be valuable, at least to me. He did warn me that Edward was already starting to act as if he were on the ruling council and would need to be put in his place as quickly as possible before he had time to cause problems with the remaining guard. Once in the air I tackled Carlisle about this,

"Are we going to have a problem with divided loyalties Carlisle? Because I can tell you now that neither Felix nor I will entertain any thought of Edward joining us."

"No Charlie, I am only too aware of that and I assure you I will support you in telling Edward exactly where he stands."

"Good. Felix mentioned the wives, Caius and Aro's. Do you have any thoughts on how to approach them? He doesn't seem to think they will pose a problem but I'm not sure I understand his thinking, after all it is their mates we have destroyed."

"Charlie you need to understand something. Both Athenadora and Sulpicia have been virtual prisoners in Volterra for centuries, kept artificially happy by Corin's gift and loyal by Chelsea's. I think they may well be happy to finally get their freedom, to explore a world that will be new to them."

"I see, well I hope you are right, there's been more than enough killing as far as I'm concerned and as long as they don't constitute a threat to us then I'm happy for them to have their freedom. Is there any chance of them being used as figureheads by other power-hungry groups?"

"No, besides Aro was universally hated and despised so no one would be crazy enough to put up his wife as candidate for a new leadership. You see the vampire world in general weren't privy to the workings of the Volturi, only their policing duties."

Carlisle

Charlie was busy thinking ahead and everything he said made perfect sense but there was one thing we hadn't addressed yet,

"There is one big problem still to be addressed Charlie."

"Yeah, you mean the guard don't you? We killed off most of the fighters which were also the Volturi Police Force and as soon as that becomes known any dissidents will use the opportunity to start trouble. Trouble we can't afford."

"So you did see that. Felix is good and he has a fearsome reputation but he is only one man and very few of the guard were left behind in Volterra. We need to fill the void quickly."

"What about the Fraternidad? Do you think they would be willing to help in the short term? They are all seasoned fighters who can look after themselves."

"We could ask but it means going through Darius I'm afraid."

"Just who is this Darius everyone speaks of in hushed times?"

"He's what you might call an enabler. He can contact anyone and supply anything...at a price."

"And you're afraid what his price might be? But we already asked him to join the Volturi and he refused so just what is it you think he might ask for that would be so terrible for us?"

"I have no idea but he never fails to find something he wants."

"Well I guess we just have to chance it, after all we can always say no."

Charlie

As soon as we arrived in Volterra we called a meeting of the remaining guard, including Edward who was most upset at not having a seat on the ruling council and I wondered just how long it would be before he started causing trouble. We explained exactly what had happened and found the remaining guard pretty happy to stay on in their former capacities under the new regime. Once they had disappeared, taking a complaining Edward with them, the three of us discussed the idea of the Fraternidad. Felix seemed to think it was a good idea despite Carlisle's concerns and agreed to speak to Darius on our behalf. Carlisle had been very keen to act as go between which made Felix and I uneasy, I felt he was trying to hide or avoid something, perhaps he knew what Darius was going to ask as his price for helping us.

Felix

Charlie had no idea why Carlisle was so eager to keep Darius if not out of things at least under his control but I did. I had been in the Volturi almost as long as it had existed and there were very few things that were a secret from me. I spent a lot of time in the archives unknown to many who thought I was merely muscle. Marcus had known how keen my research skills were and often had me look for information in the dusty library. Carlisle was afraid of two things, that Charlie would discover Carlisle had been a covert member of the Volturi at one time, the papers were well buried but they existed and Darius might just ask for access to the archives, he loved knowledge recognising it for the power it contained. The other thing he was scared of was Darius asking for Edward as his price, Edward read minds and was therefore a source of great knowledge. Carlisle knew that Charlie and I would probably see this as an answer to our problem. Edward was already trying to stir up discontent not even realising how dangerous that was with the new council still untried and untested.

When I spoke to Darius he was willing to help and not coy in naming his price,

"You get the Fraternidad and I get open access to the Volturi archives...plus...if they agree to help a bonus, Edward Cullens help for as long as I want and need it."

"You already know they will help or you wouldn't be naming your bonus Darius, don't play games with me, I'm too old for that."

"Too knowledgeable you mean. You know Felix, I once named you as my price for helping the Volturi and its the only time I was ever turned down. Even the brothers knew how valuable you were to the Volturi. I could have asked for you today."

"You could, but the answer would have been the same."

"I know, that's why I went for my second choice. Is Carlisle wetting himself yet?"

"Not yet but he will when he hears your price."

"Well let him. I know all about Carlisle's shady past, before he became the model of virtue he now is. I have traced his path to the man who stands before us now and it wasn't always so pretty but I wouldn't use it against him, the threat is much more effective, don't you agree? Will you tell Charlie?"

"Oh I think so, he deserves to know and I don't like the thought of starting a new ruling body with secrets, it's not a good idea. I've seen what it can lead to."

"Very wise Felix. So we have a deal?"

"Provisionally, I will check with the others and get back to you soon."

"I look forward to our next conversation. By the way, if you have Edward shipped back on the plane you use to ferry the Fraternidad in I'll have him picked up at the other end."

"You've got it all planned out don't you?"

"Of course, it's what I do Felix, remember that."

Charlie

When Felix told me what was going on I had to smile, so Carlisle too had skeletons in his closet! I agreed to Darius terms and we sold it to Carlisle as the only way to build a strong guard quickly. Over the years we would replace them with guard of our own if they wished to leave but Felix thought they would be perfect and would probably stay on, after all,

"They will only be doing openly what they have been doing covertly for so long. Trying to keep our world safe and not at the expense of their integrity."

Carlisle was not happy and I knew he wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Edward or having to explain the situation to Esme when she arrived in Italy. Edward himself was incandescent with rage but there was nothing he could do, it was join Darius or become a fugitive from the Volturi. He knew we didn't trust him not to make trouble if let loose and I think he had ideas of persuading Darius to back him in a power struggle but he stood no chance. A war would be costly to all our race and information became deadly at such times. Darius valued peace too much to listen to Edward for long.

Felix

Once the deal was done and the Fraternidad in Volterra things calmed down very quickly. Carlisle relaxed as his history stayed in the past and soon became a worthy member of the council along with Esme who had amazingly enough been quite relieved that Edward was somewhere he would be watched and regulated. I think she saw his flaws as Carlisle had not. Jasper and Bella visited a few months later to find another striking difference in the citadel. The dank dark corridors were now bright and cheerful with lighting and carpets, the fountained courtyards were populated by more people and the general atmosphere was more relaxed without the faction infighting of the past. Things had changed for Charlie too. Athenadora had left Volterra to travel taking Corin with her, I think she was too addicted to the feeling of comfort and peace to do without her drug. Sulpicia however had stayed on...why? The first time I saw her with Charlie I knew there was chemistry between them and by the end of a month they were married. As a companion she was quiet and thoughtful but very intuitive and intelligent, in short ideal for him. Volterra, the Volturi and the vampire world were now at peace, with themselves, and the guardians.,

THE END

**Please check out my poll for the next story. Thanks Jules. x**


End file.
